The Hades Team - Saison 6
by Nevermind555
Summary: Nous revoilà pour la suite des aventures. Les Juges seront moins présents et vous m'en voyez désolée... petite incompatibilité d'humeur passagère. Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour la fidélité !...
1. Weston High's absolute ruler

_Chapitre 101 : Weston High's absolute ruler_

Weston High. Ses bâtiments immenses. Écrasants.

 _"Si par mégarde, la faute est mienne alors renie-moi là... mais sache bien que saigne ce cœur qui bat pour toi..."_

Je suis sa créature. Il a définitivement posé sa patte sur moi.

Le vent bat ma jupette. Je la tire jusqu'à hauteur des genoux mais un nouveau souffle, plus capricieux que le précédent, la soulève jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

On siffle. Un groupe d'étudiants tout sauf éduqués. Je les dédaigne.

Depuis sa fenêtre, le mouvement du vent autant que l'appétit du groupe ne lui ont pas échappés. Il s'en délecte secrètement, maintenant ce port, droit et inflexible, nécessaire à la composition du rôle qu'il s'est lui-même attribué. _The headmaster of Weston High_. _The man who holds the entire school in his grasp_.

Je vais le régaler. Sa pupille s'affole, dérivant un instant de délice, avant de se fixer sur mes pas qui s'éloignent.

"Monsieur le Principal ? Vous êtes attendu sur le parvis ouest."

* * *

D'entrée de jeu, Undertaker, en principal tout-puissant, démet de ses fonctions et de ses privilèges le préfet du _Green House_ , celui-là même qui s'était permis de siffler lorsque le vent a soulevé ma jupe.

La toute-puissance du principal est telle qu'Undertaker n'a aucunement besoin de justifier cette décision partiale. Il charge Johann Agares de toutes les démarches. Agares est un bras droit de confiance. Ce qui frappe chez Agares est cette absence d'émotions, cette froideur qui contraste avec une maladresse évidente - combien de fois l'a-t-on vu trébucher ou dévaler les escaliers, se relever comme si de rien n'était, éponger son front sanguinolent et repartir de sa démarche décidée ?...

A dire vrai, Agares est un décédé ambulant ; une création exclusive d'Undertaker. Une création perfectible cela dit... mais qui fera l'affaire pour le rôle attribué.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une élève dans ce collège réservé à l'élite masculine du pays. Je suis affectée au poste de bibliothécaire. Je veille sur les registres poussiéreux autant que précieux qui sommeillent sur les étagères. L'endroit est baroque. Il sent à la fois l'encre d'impression et le bois ciré.

Du personnel astique les boiseries quotidiennement. C'est le Principal lui-même qui y veille.

Je le vois donc régulièrement pointer sa silhouette svelte, encostumée dans ce trois pièces taillé sur mesure, chapeau haut-de-forme rivé jusqu'au milieu du visage, camouflant son regard de Shinigami ainsi que la cicatrice qui barre son visage.

Il est distant, agissant avec moi comme un membre du personnel. C'est une des règles du jeu établi entre nous.

Je dois donc faire la courbette devant lui. Il est affable, laissant un fin sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres fines.

* * *

"Monsieur Fergusson." dis-je, ferme.

"Oh la la ! Si on ne peut plus rigoler !..."

"La bibliothèque n'est pas un lieu pour ce faire. Veuillez vous livrer à vos accès d'hilarité ailleurs, je vous prie. Vous dérangez vos camarades."

"Pffff ! Ces imbéciles ?" toisant les tables.

"Ce comportement est inadmissible, Monsieur Fergusson. Je dois en référer."

"Ha ! Mon père a une très haute fonction dans la société anglaise, Mademoiselle !..."

"Nous verrons bien le poids de votre père face à la discipline de notre Proviseur, Monsieur Fergusson."

Il vient de se tasser. Grand délice !...

J'exulte secrètement. "Principal ou Proviseur" sont des mots magiques en ces lieux pour faire taire les plus impétueux.

* * *

Il est un rituel dans le collège : les plus appliqués ont droit à une rencontre avec l'intouchable Principal lors de l'institution d'un thé de minuit. Les Préfets de chaque catégorie y sont de toute manière conviés. L'élève sait qu'il est élu s'il trouve sur son lit une tasse en porcelaine pure agrémentée d'une belle-de-nuit. Le fleur doit être portée à la boutonnière de l'élu.

Durant le thé, il échangera philosophie avec le Principal. Undertaker est intarissable en la matière et c'est de sa voix posée, doucereuse et éraillée qu'il exposera les sujets de dissertation les plus prisés.

Le Principal sait faire la conversation. Sur tous les sujets. On l'a vu parfaitement à l'aise avec la haute société - à dire vrai, il en est directement issu.

* * *

Des semaines que nous ne nous sommes plus touchés. Des semaines que nous nous envisageons discrètement. J'ai le ventre qui papillonne lorsque je distingue sa haute silhouette qui franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque !...

Il me salue généralement de loin, doigts agrippant avec grâce le bord de son chapeau. Mais cette fois, il s'approche ; l'envie l'y pousse.

A mesure que ses pas le mènent jusqu'à moi, son désir s'aiguise jusqu'à devenir violent. Il en a le vertige. Je fixe ses souliers vernis, remontant le long des jambes interminables, m'arrêtant sur le sexe un moment puis grimpant le long du torse, jusqu'au visage camouflé.

"Que diriez-vous de participer au thé de minuit ?"

Une façon polie et posée de me signifier que ledit thé se terminera sans doute dans ses quartiers. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre !...

"Je vous y jouerai du piano."

Son sourire se prolonge. "Il me tarde." avant de tourner le dos et faire quitter ses pas sur le marbre froid.

Mon corps est remué autant que le sien. Voilà pourquoi nous les tenons éloignés afin de retarder cette fusion qui sera la nôtre dans peu de temps.

* * *

Je reçois une tasse décorative, ornée d'une belle-de-nuit fermée. Il s'agit du signal poétique invitant l'élu(e) au fameux thé de minuit - le seul moment où il est permis d'approcher le Principal.

Le jardin est éclairé et l'orgue joue du Bach en fond sonore.

Il se tient là, mains ramenées sous le menton, gantées de blanc. Il est magnétique.

Ma seule vue le remue. Je porte pour l'occasion une petite jupe qui vaut son pesant en boutons larges et dentelle. Un choix approuvé.

Undertaker a fait disparaître le son éraillé de sa voix pour des accents chauds d'une voix tonnant d'autorité. Planté dans son costume trois pièces, il s'entretient avec les Préfets et le vice-principal Agares.

Les confiseries sont présentées avec goût sur un présentoir. Le thé est le plus luxueux des darjeeling.

Le Principal se lève alors, suspendant la séance, faisant raccompagner les Préfets.

Il m'invite à me suivre et me saisit délicatement la main pour la placer sur son bras tandis que nous grimpons les marches.

"Votre jupe est exquise au regard." confirme-t-il, laissant sa voix reprendre ses accents naturels.

"Le costume qui souligne votre corps est tout aussi agréable à la vue." dis-je en retour.

Il ouvre la porte qui donne sur un très vaste appartement. Aussitôt, un chat persan noir vient se frotter à ses jambes avant de filer hors du champ.

Il m'invite à entrer et nous traversons plusieurs pièces au décor et au mobilier baroques.

Il quitte son haut-de-forme frappé de l'insigne prestigieuse sur le côté, crinière argentée dévalant ses épaules jusqu'à la taille, puis se déleste de la veste de son costume. Je prends place dans l'un des confortables canapés ornés de coussins.

Il nous serre un alcool frappé.

"J'aime terminer la journée ainsi." m'avoue-t-il.

"En... bonne compagnie ?..."

"Je parlais de l'alcool." s'installant en face de moi, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre.

J'ai envie de ramper à ses pieds et de le goûter là, à genoux.

Il le note dans mon regard, amusé.

"Cesserions-nous de jouer ?..."

Je pose le verre sur la table, le fixant. "Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour te toucher."

Il sourit d'autant plus en me voyant rompre le vouvoiement de rigueur.

"Mademoiselle la Bibliothécaire... vous faites monter tant de choses en moi." faisant joliment référence à l'effet que je provoque en lui.

* * *

"Lévichouuuuuu !" se jetant dans mes bras.

"Ma rei... Lune."

Elle rit, froncée. "C'est mieux !... Allez, viens, raconte moi tout !..." me traînant par la main jusqu'au balcon fleuri le plus proche. "Je m'ennuie ici. Pandora n'en a qu'après nos armées !..."

Nous nous faisons servir le thé.

"J'ai entendu des bruits fous ici !... mais ce que tu portes à l'annulaire gauche ne fait que confirmer."

J'en rosirai presque.

"Il me passe devant, le misérable !..." riant.

Je la fixe. "Lune ?"

"Bah quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué, Lévichérie !..." rosissant à son tour, triturant tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, en l'occurrence une serviette en mousseline qu'elle entortille.

Je lâche un rire nerveux. "J'avoue ne jamais y avoir prêté attention..."

"Évidemment, tu as l'esprit et le cœur bien trop pleins de cet argenté rebelle !..." buvant nerveusement son thé, par gorgées rapides, se brûlant presque. "Note que je te comprends... les argentés sont fascinants. Regarde Minos !..."

"Je dois admettre." sirotant tranquillement.

"Bon, alors, tu vas définitivement faire ton nid dans le même cercueil que ton croquemort ?"

"Nous avons beaucoup de points communs."

"Genre ?"

"Hmm... disons... une certaine force tranquille."

" _You rules_!..." avec le poing levé.

"Hahaha ! Un sens de l'humour plutôt appuyé, aussi."

"Et morbide."

"En effet."

"Ouais, en gros, t'es amoureuse dingue de lui quoi !..." riant.

"Je me sens en effet proche de son âme, oui."

"Huhuhuhu ! Quel veinard !... Alors, montre moi cette merveille !..." agitant les doigts, langue passant sur ses lèvres pleines.

Je tends la main et elle inspecte le solitaire.

"Hmm... joliment vieillot, comme lui !..."

* * *

J'apparais derrière lui, passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. "Undy..." glissé à l'oreille percée.

Il sourit. " _My Lady ?..._ "

"Veux-tu que je te montre ce dont je suis pleinement capable ?..."

Il déglutit. "Dans... quel domaine ?..." se délectant.

Je glousse. "Face à une armée rudement entraînée."

"Huhuhuhu ! Cela ne se refuse pas."

* * *

" _SCHEISSE_!" (*)

Ça hurle, ça tire. Ça ne sait plus où donner de la tête parce que la force qui les attaque n'a définitivement plus rien d'humain !...

Ils sont tassés, les uns contre les autres ; une meute de loups effrayés !...

Je tourne, virevolte autour d'eux dans une forme impalpable. Lorsqu'une main se dresse devant moi, je l'emporte, faisant hurler le malheureux.

Vais-je leur faire l'honneur de me matérialiser ?... Non, pas encore. Il faut jouer encore un peu.

Depuis le toit, il observe. Mes mouvements, il les dissèque sans aucun mal. Il est rompu aux combats ; un guerrier hors pair. Son sourire est sans concession. "Fais les hurler de peur, _my Lady_. N'en laisse rien."

Je rétrécis les cercles autour d'eux, les obligeant à se grimper dessus ; ce qu'ils n'hésitent pas à faire tant la peur leur offre des ailes !...

Ce n'est plus là qu'un amas de corps entremêlés.

Il ricane depuis le point le plus haut. "Consume-les, _my Lady_."

Je me fais alors flamme et les ravage jusqu'à les roussir, dans cette odeur de chair caramélisée.

* * *

Je roule sur le ventre, en appui sur mes coudes. "Tu me racontes ?..."

"Quoi donc, ma Lady ?" nu et détendu après l'amour, longs doigts venant en caresses sur mes flancs étroits.

"De quelle façon tu as échappé à la salle des tortures. De quelle manière tu as déjoué la surveillance étroite de Spears. Comment tu t'y es pris pour récupérer ta faux."

"Oh, cela en fait des choses !..." rieur.

"Je veux tout savoir !..."

" _Délicious Lady_."

J'attends, yeux pétillants d'impatience.

"Spears aurait dû savoir que l'on n'abat jamais un animal à terre. A plus forte raison un Shinigami retors. J'en avais assez dans les tripes pour tous les pourfendre, les insensés !... Encore aujourd'hui je bataille et mes expériences gênent fort en haut lieu."

Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens, tout à mon aise d'entendre le récit de sa rébellion suprême !...

"Tu serais un aligné, je ne t'aurai pas même regardé."

"Oh, je le sais bien. Cependant, j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point nous serions liés. Lorsque je t'ai abordée à Londres, jamais je n'aurai pu envisager pareil destin à tes côtés, ma déesse." tendre, m'invitant à le chevaucher.

Je m'y emploie avec délicatesse, faisant peser mon corps sur le sien.

Il joue un moment avec mes cheveux défaits, y laissant passer ses longs doigts fins.

"Deux choses ne collent pas, pourtant. Concernant tes marques. D'une part, tu dis qu'il s'agit des vestiges des tortures infligées par Spears, d'autre part tu prétends que la lame d'Hadès y est pour quelque chose..."

"Tu es pourtant bien placée pour savoir que les victimes de telles blessures aiment perdre leurs interlocuteurs dans des récits controversés, pas vrai ?..." (**)

"Tu sais que... tu as laissé une forte impression dans mon esprit de gamine de quatre ans lors de l'enterrement de maman ?"

"Les croquemorts marquent en général tous les esprits, _my Lady_ , notamment celui des enfants." caressant.

"Tu te tenais à l'écart, en appui contre la balustrade, armé de ta pelle. Ton manteau me paraissait interminable, se confondant avec le sol et puis... tes talons, Seigneur !... Tes talons !... Je me souviens l'avoir évoqué avec papa le soir même."

"A-t-il convenablement répondu à ton questionnement, _my Lady_?"

"Il a répondu que de telles chausses devaient avoir leur raison d'être."

"Huhuhuhu ! Quelle intelligence dans sa réponse !..." sur un ton tout sauf moqueur. "Il a toujours été pertinent. Je pense que c'est une qualité dont Léa avait besoin. Et qui t'a été bénéfique."

"Voilà pourquoi j'aime les hommes extravagants et hors normes." rieuse.

"Tu as admirablement surmonté ton Œdipe, _my Lady_." amusé.

Je lui fais placer les bras en croix, nouant mes doigts aux siens, venant couvrir son corps fin, bassins en contact étroit, lui arrachant un petit soupir assorti à un sourire.

"Récapitulons : tu m'as impressionné étant enfant, tu es parvenu à éclipser mes Juges..."

"Oh, ne m'attribue pas tant de mérites !... Je t'ai simplement montré la voie. C'est toi qui as choisi de l'emprunter."

"Comment voulais-tu qu'il en soit autrement ?..."

"Oh mais tu aurais pu conserver ton allégeance à Hadès et me combattre avec l'aide de ses pairs."

"Je fais encore partie de son armée, je te signale."

"Si peu. Hihihihihi ! Chaque jour qui passe te détache un peu plus de l'emprise de ce pan de ton histoire qui bientôt, je l'espère, ne sera plus qu'un souvenir."

Je me redresse sur les bras. "C'est ce que tu as toujours voul..."

Un coup de langue vif sur mes pointes suffit à me fait défaillir.

"Mieux vaut nous épargner une discussion aussi laborieuse, _my Lady_." me fixant de ses prunelles incandescentes. "Je n'en suis franchement pas d'humeur." glissant sous moi pour saluer le ventre en une longue traînée humide et chaude, me faisant écarter les jambes pour se diriger jusqu'au sexe qu'il embrasse et gâte, s'accordant de rares pauses, me menant droit vers un orgasme percutant.

* * *

Je me cale contre lui, dans l'intimité offerte par le cercueil.

Une odeur mêlée d'acajou et d'apprêts me parvient aux narines du fait de la production récente de l'installation.

Undy bouge peu dans son sommeil, contrairement à moi. Mon agitation, limitée par les pans du cercueil, le fait sourire. Il passe alors une main sur mon ventre, massant doucement l'endroit, ce qui me calme instantanément.

A dire vrai, le Shinigami n'en revient toujours pas que j'ai accepté de le laisser ainsi entrer dans ma vie par la grande porte et que je me sois adaptée à son mode de vie si particulier !... Il s'en régale et s'en délecte, faisant la nique aux Juges dès que l'occasion se présente.

* * *

Sans se regarder dans le moindre miroir, Undertaker attache ses cheveux, lien tenu entre les lèvres. Puis il enfile le long manteau de sa tenue victorienne.

Une fois dans la salle, Undertaker soulève soigneusement le drap donnant sur un corps. Son œil exercé perçoit immédiatement les soins à apporter. "Bien. Je dois te rendre présentable pour la famille qui désire te voir une dernière fois." préparant la pompe à embaumement ainsi que tout le matériel nécessaire. Le fluide d'embaumement, à base de formaldéhyde.

Undertaker fait le tour du corps, œil exercé à la recherche des moindres cyanoses faciales et/ou inguinales, des débuts de nécrose, abrasions, incisions, pétéchies. Il prend également en compte l'état corporel général, l'intégrité physique ou non, la corpulence ainsi que les lividités déjà présentes.

Glissant alèse et drap sous le corps, posant la nuque sur un appui-tête, il rompt la rigidité cadavérique au moyen de longs massages aux points les plus visibles. Puis commence la toilette à proprement parler : au savon désinfectant, de la tête aux pieds, en insistant sur tous les orifices : bouche, oreilles, nez, yeux et anus. Il laisse le désinfectant agir quelques instants. Puis il pose un tampon d'ouate imbibé de cautérisant sur les éventuelles plaies… dont l'effet desséchant est appréciable, avant de nettoyer bouche, nez, yeux et oreilles et d'y disposer des mèches de coton.

Il prépare ensuite la suture de la bouche, pose les couvre-yeux enduits de crème réhydratante avant de rabattre les paupières. Il se doit de veiller à ne jamais laver le globe oculaire au moyen de fluide, ce qui aurait pour effet de provoquer un dessèchement et un brunissement du bord des paupières.

Il effectue un premier shampoing, peignant les cheveux selon le sens naturel.

Il nettoie les ongles, avec l'extrémité angulaire du séparateur et les doigts tâchés.

Il arrange les traits du visage avant l'injection et soutient le lobe des oreilles avec un coton imbibé de crème réhydratante.

Puis il camoufle le sexe avec de la ouate imbibée de fluide de cavité ou cautérisant.

Il applique alors la crème de massage sur le visage et tout le corps, en particulier sur les points délicats (dessus des mains et dedans…). L'application se fait toujours avec des mouvements remontant vers le cœur.

Il sélectionne le ou les points d'intervention et incise la peau de manière superficielle, précise et nette.

Il récline à l'aide du crochet et du séparateur les diverses couches corporelles : graisseuses et musculaires en utilisant l'extrémité arrondie du séparateur et l'écarteur pour augmenter la visibilité et l'accessibilité interne.

Il extériorise l'artère en dénudant les enveloppes protectrices (la veine conjointe dans le cas d'un drainage veineux).

Il place les ligatures terminales autour de chaque vaisseau de part et d'autre de la future incision, posant un coton imbibé de cautérisant dans le fond de l'incision.

Il sélectionne la grosseur de la canule selon la dimension du vaisseau et l'état de celui-ci. Si les artères sont sclérosées, il utilise une canule d'un diamètre plus réduit.

Puis il procède à l'appareillage en vue de l'injection et de l'aspiration, faisant le vide d'air des tuyaux et canules d'injection.

Il insère la canule, en direction du cœur, dans l'incision de l'artère en vue de l'aspiration et de l'injection du fluide conservateur.

Il pose une pince Dieffenbach en amont de l'incision pour éviter le retour de fluide.

"Cela va te rendre un joli teint." s'activant autour de la pompe. "Voilàààà." mettant la pompe en marche.

Il est déconseillé d'injecter trop lentement le fluide pour les raison suivantes : son pouvoir déshydratant contracte les capillaires et les rend imperméables et par ce fait, les cellules sont moins saturées de la solution conservatrice.

A l'inverse, il est tout aussi néfaste d'injecter le fluide trop rapidement car, avec un bon drainage, on retire du corps une quantité excessive de liquide contenant le conservateur et les risques de gonflement sont plus importants.

L'injection se fait d'abord en direction du corps et des membres inférieurs. Un massage (en direction du cœur) peut être nécessaire en relevant ces derniers pour faciliter le retour veineux et disparaître les cyanoses, notamment par les artérioles et les capillaires, puis sur le corps lui-même.

Il vérifie en permanence l'injection et la pénétration du fluide dans les tissus qui vont changer de couleur, devenir rosés pour les cas normaux, acquérir une tonicité remarquable.

"Voilà, voilà. Tu reprends un bon teint. C'est parfait." caressant le bras de la défunte avant de masser ses doigts pour faire circuler la solution. "Regarde comme tu redeviens d'un rose délicat..." sur un ton extrêmement doux. "Un véritable teint de jeune fille !..."

Puis il cesse l'injection lorsqu'il y a fixation des tissus ou début d'enflement.

Il range le matériel d'injection après l'avoir essuyé. Il sera désinfecté complètement après chaque soin.

Il retire les canules, éponge, ligature l'incision artérielle pour supprimer le retour de fluide, sèche l'intérieur de l'incision avec un cautérisant et effectue la suture après avoir mis de la poudre absorbante et de la ouate.

Il procède à la finition, la suture définitive de la bouche, l'arrangement des traits du visage, obture les cavités nasales avec du coton ou du "mastic mortuaire".

Il procède à l'habillage, lorsque le corps sera définitivement en place.

"Bien. A présent, le final. Ma touche personnelle." s'approchant avec la palette de maquillage. Avec une patience infinie, il maquille le visage, lui donnant l'apparence d'une poupée de cire. La couleur est appliquée en fonction des souhaits de la famille, de l'éclairage et de l'angle d'entrée dans la chambre mortuaire, du visage.

"Tu es toute belle !..." prenant du recul pour admirer son chef d'œuvre. "Je vais te préparer une place de choix dans la chambre mortuaire. Tu es la star de la soirée, Estrella." avec affection, caressant lentement la jambe avant de quitter la place pour préparer la pièce d'accueil.

"J'en serai presque jalouse."

"Oh, _my Lady_..." souriant.

"Tu l'as rendue magnifique."

"C'est là mon travail."

Je quitte l'ouverture de la pièce et me poste aux côtés de la défunte, l'observant avec une certaine curiosité malsaine. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu envie de la ranimer ?"

"Sa lanterne cinématique était fade. Qu'elle repose en paix."

* * *

(*) "Merde" en allemand

(**) Allusion ouverte au Joker incarné par Ledger dans The Dark Knight de C. Nolan


	2. Again

_Relation occasionnelle... et retour à un certain argenté ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 102 : Again_

Je patiente en salle d'embarquement, parcourant distraitement la foule du regard lorsqu'un journal s'abaisse. Mon corps s'en trouve immédiatement chamboulé !... L'appel silencieux est sans précédent et je quitte le siège, passant devant lui, direction les toilettes.

Son regard vairon me suit, ne manquant aucun mouvement, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Lorsque la porte des toilettes se referme, il plie calmement son journal et m'y rejoint.

Là, nous demeurons debout, nous observant à loisir, laissant courir sur le corps de l'autre des regards terriblement charnels.

"Pour une surprise..." dis-je, brisant le silence, bras croisés sur un corps en déroute. "Tu me suis ?"

Il pouffe. "Ne rêve pas, G _irl_!..."

Je m'en approche tandis qu'il demeure sur place, corps agité sans qu'il n'en montre rien.

"Chambre d'hôtel ?"

"J'allais le proposer."

* * *

Okay, nous avons manqué notre vol. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne !... Sitôt la porte fermée, nous nous sommes littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre, envie terrible aux reins. Le contact a pratiquement manqué de nous faire jouir tandis que nos bouches se livraient à des appétits inconvenants.

Il fait monter mes jambes autour de ses hanches, tournoyant avec moi dans la pièce jusqu'à échouer sur le lit, se déboutonnant rapidement tandis que je retire le tanga en dentelle sombre. Le renflement, toujours fidèle à mon souvenir, effleure et fouille. Son corps entier est tendu contre le mien. Nos halètements communiquent frénétiquement.

Je me cambre contre lui, l'invitant à plus. Il en ricane avant d'accéder sur toute la longueur.

"Puis non." se retirant jusqu'à la moitié.

"Espèce de... tu ne vas pas commencer ton cirque !..." avec rage, frustrée de ne pas être remplie comme il se doit.

"Retourne toi." feule-t-il, manquant d'emporter le lobe de mon oreille dans une morsure incontrôlée.

Je soupire et m'exécute.

Il écarte mes jambes au maximum, doigts venant l'aider dans sa tâche. Là, il pénètre à sa guise, savourant l'étroitesse sur un soupir brut.

Il entre enfin, doigts noués aux miens, poigne dans les cheveux.

Nous nous arquons en même temps, ondulant à loisir, corps moites de plaisir montant.

Je contracte tout ce que je peux et là, il jouit fort, s'en remettant avec peine tandis que tout me conduit à l'orgasme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'encore !'

* * *

Calmés, nous nous regardons, à moitié défaits.

"J'ai loupé mon vol."

"Je pourrai en dire autant."

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Pourquoi L.A. ?"

"Mais parce que c'est une ville que j'ai toujours aimée." caressant mon épaule presque tendrement. "Tu crois que si nous alignons des circonstances atténuantes, la compagnie nous remboursera ?..." taquin.

"Peuh ! Je ne suis pas à un billet près."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tes très nantis protecteurs."

"Je te merde, B."

Il se glisse sous moi avec un sourire carnassier. "Autant que ça en vaille la peine." lapant chaque sein à m'en faire gémir, pétrissant tandis que je dodeline de la tête.

Il se hisse à hauteur d'un seul mouvement de jambe, mains descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses qui subissent le même traitement, me pressant sans égard contre son sexe éveillé. Là, un ricanement : "Lors de mes séjours en institutions psy, les gardiens appréciaient particulièrement de viser mes parties de leurs tasers."

"Tu es... mûr pour servir... Hadès... tu sais ?..."

"Je constate, fort heureusement, que ça n'empêche en rien leur bon fonctionnement."

"Tu n'es pas... humain, B."

Il s'invite au détour d'un mouvement de hanches. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à cette intrusion sans préavis.

* * *

Des heures à jouer de nos corps. Et à nous quitter sans un mot ni promesse.

Nous sommes bien loin de la relation épanouissante que j'entretiens avec Undertaker !...

Et c'est vers ce dernier que je reviens.

* * *

"Je te pensais à L.A... serais-tu tombée sur un os ?..." amusé, époussetant les étagères de sa chère boutique mortuaire.

"Un os, ha, c'est peu de la dire. L'enfoiré !..." m'installant pour observer son ballet - il manie fort bien le plumeau, il faut dire !...

"Pour ne rien te cacher, sa lanterne cinématique m'intéresse."

"Je t'en prie, fais. Tu rendras un énorme service à l'humanité en le débarrassant d'une telle plaie."

"Et à toi également, _my Lady_?" s'avançant, posant le plumeau avant de nous faire un thé.

"Cette relation ne me contente plus. Elle n'est que... physique. Il n'existe aucun cadre autour. Elle est vide de sens. Vide de sentiments réciproques. Ce n'est que du cul, du cul et encore du cul."

"Tu m'en diras tant." amusé par cette montée de vulgarité soudaine, coude sur le comptoir, me fixant, planté dans la soutane de sa tenue victorienne, autre main ramené sur sa croupe, attendant que l'eau chauffe.

J'avise un petit paquet sur le comptoir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Un petit cadeau."

"Oh ?"

"Je t'en prie : ouvre le."

Je m'en saisis et déballe soigneusement l'article. Il s'agit d'une magnifique culotte en dentelle fine, boutonnée au dos.

"Magnifique..."

"Je savais qu'elle te plairait."

Je range rapidement le présent lorsque Caroline fait son entrée. "Ce fut ardu. Oh, bonjour !..."

Je lui réponds pas un petit geste.

"Monsieur Durand t'a occasionné du souci ?" s'enquiert Undertaker.

"Oui. Le rasage n'est pas parfait. Je vous laisse peaufiner sous peine de lui infliger d'inesthétiques coupures."

"Je m'en chargerai. Il est certain qu'un bon coup de main est nécessaire."

Elle s'approche. "Vous a-t-on déjà fait remarquer que vous aviez de mains de femme ?"

"Ah ha ! Je m'en fais la réflexion chaque jour !..." dis-je, souriante.

"J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir des mains de camionneur à côté des vôtres !..." présentant les siennes.

"Vous me gênez." les triturant de façon nerveuse.

J'y appose une des miennes pour le calmer. "Des mains magnifiques."

"Hmm mmm." approuve Caroline.

"De fait, Caro line... où en es-tu avec le grand Juge du Garuda ?"

Les joues de Caroline s'empourprèrent.

"Je vois que notre ami Aiacos conserve bon goût !..." dis-je, servant le thé.

"C'est un garçon surprenant."

Je pouffe, me rappelant que son favori demeure la prise par derrière. "T'a-t-il déjà fait honneur de sa _spécialité_?"

Au teint de plus en plus empourpré, j'imagine que les choses n'ont point trainé.

"J'aimerai que tu fasses attention à toi, Caro line." la prévient Undertaker.

"Oui, d'accord, j'appellerai au secours sitôt qu'il aura un geste louche." amusée.

"Je suis extrêmement sérieux, Caro line." la fixant, regard dur à l'appui.

"Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur !..." riant.

"Il s'agit d'un Juge d'Hadès et pas des moindres puisque son pouvoir est le plus dévastateur." d'un sérieux implacable.

"Je... tâcherai de m'en souvenir, M. Crevan."

"Mes paroles ne sont pas à prendre à la légère." ferme.

Je place Caroline devant son thé. "Là." puis me positionnant aux côtés d'Undertaker. "Tu lui fais peur, arrête. Aiacos n'est pas aussi..."

"J'écoute." cynique, tête basculé sur le côté, regard plissé. "Aussi quoi ?"

"... aussi mauvais."

Undertaker pouffe. "Bientôt tu lui trouveras de la bonté !... Un Juge qui n'hésite pas à immoler son propre équipage !..."

"Ah mais enfin : il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé, à moi !..."

"Tu es une des leurs." tombe aussitôt.

"Plus maintenant." caressant sa main.

Il m'observe, fixant le mouvement des yeux, puis finit par se détendre.

"Je parlerai à Aiacos, si nécessaire."

"Non, non... ça va... je suis avertie donc je me tiendrai sur mes gardes, merci."

* * *

Mes pas ralentissent.

"Ce bon vieux Spears !..." assorti d'un sourire terrible, croisant les bras.

"Ce manque de respect, je vous jure." en rajustant ses lunettes. "Enfin, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner vu que vous fréquentez un séparatiste."

Je me retourne, avisant le fonctionnaire. "En parlant dudit séparatiste, j'aimerai beaucoup votre version des faits, William."

"Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom." se défend Spears. "Par ailleurs, ce dossier a été classé et le désarchivage représenterait un travail supplémentaire que rien ne justifie."

"Oh, allez, vous pouvez bien m'en dire quelques mots... sur quel ordre avez-vous torturé Crevan, par exemple."

"Dossier classé. Quant à votre curiosité au sujet de cette affaire, elle ne fait que démontrer votre méfiance par rapport au sujet qui nous concerne."

"KIIIIIIIIIA ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'appeler Will par son petit prénom !..." annonce Grell, surgi de nulle part, faisant vrombir sa faux.

"Désolée, Grell. Trop tentant."

"Ah, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein !..."

"Agent Grell Sutcliff, cessez ce vacarme immédiatement." grogne William.

Grell tente de lui sauter dessus au moyen d'un grand "Will !" expressif mais ce dernier esquive, rajustant ses lunettes.

"Vous êtes la honte du service de récupération anglais, Sutcliff."

"Moi auffi fe t'aime, Will." tombé sur ses dents et toujours au sol.

"Dois-je monter plus haut pour obtenir mes informations, Spears ?"

"Comment osez-vous ? Pensez-vous vraiment que nous ayons du temps à perdre avec un dossier classé ?"

"Ce n'est pas un dossier classé de mon côté, Spears."

"Notre département n'a pas à répondre de ses actes."

"Allez... un petit détail..."

"Hors de question."

"Ou indiquez moi le service auquel je dois m'adresser..."

"Aucun service n'est dédié à ce genre d'affaire. Il est suffisamment regrettable de voir que le meilleur d'entre nous a fini par basculer du mauvais côté." se tournant vers Grell qui se relève, le frappant au moyen de son élagueur télescopique. "En route, Grell Sutcliff !..."

Décidément... je ne saurai jamais le fin mot de cette histoire !...

* * *

Les doigts fins d'Undy ferment le bouton de la culotte fine en dentelle. Ce dernier se félicite secrètement d'avoir l'œil concernant les mensurations - encore une belle déformation professionnelle !...

Je me retourne, bras fermés autour de mon buste nu.

"Oh, _my Lady_..." s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice. " _My Lady, my Lady_..." épris.

"Toi..."

Il se triture les mains, nerveux et excité. Je l'attrape par le pan de sa tenue victorienne.

"Tu me laisses te montrer quelque chose demain à l'aube et ensuite je t'emmène en Allemagne, dans la demeure familiale."

"Ooooh !" ravi et délecté. "Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus mis les pieds en Allemagne !..."

"Mais pour l'heure..." l'invitant jusqu'au cercueil ouvert. "Tu me laisses te câliner."

"Je suis... à ton entière disposition, _my Lady_." chamboulé.

"D'abord, je vais coiffer cette crinière magnifique... puis je te mettrai nu... puis... je..."

Mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes, en prémices de ce qui l'attend.

* * *

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi..." fouillant dans un coin de l'arrière boutique avant de me tendre ma faux quelque peu revisitée : ornée d'un léviathan magnifique enroulé autour de la tête de faux, manche retravaillé façon écailles.

"Wow ! Superbe !..."

"J'ai pensé que... ce serait plus approprié pour toi."

"Eh bien je pense pouvoir l'utiliser rapidement."

* * *

Nous nous trouvons sur le toit d'un centre pénitencier.

"Ce qu'ils attendent, dans ce couloir déshumanisé, est la mort. Eh bien ils vont être surpris de voir son visage et sa forme."

"Huhuhuhuhu !"

Je bondis à travers le toit et me retrouve en extrémité du couloir de la mort.

Des gardiens se précipitent mais un simple geste suffit à les propulser en arrière. Ils heurtent le mur et en sont assommés.

Lentement, je fais riper la pointe de ma faux le long des barreaux, parcourant les rangs d'une marche calme. Je m'arrête devant la cellule 105, sans tourner la tête ; juste un léger mouvement des yeux, accompagné d'un petit rictus. Celui-ci mourra aujourd'hui.

Je continue ma petite scène jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de gardiens surgit. Là, je grimpe sur la passerelle d'un bond, les fauchant sans vergogne.

"Quel magnifique, magnifique spectacle, _my Lady_!... Tu me gâtes." se régalant.

* * *

Spears soupire. "Quelle calamité." notant le nombre d'âmes ayant échappé au contrôle du département. "Des heures supplémentaires injustifiées."

"Arrête de râler, mon Willou !..." lui dit Grell.

"Silence, Grell Sutcliff." rajustant ses lunettes. "Je dois faire un rapport au conseil."

"Je te tiendrai compagnie." tapant des mains.

"Assez, Agent Sutcliff. J'ai besoin de calme et de concentration pour m'éviter une procédure aussi pénible que chronophage."

"T'es pas drôle, Will." soupire Sutcliff en retour.

* * *

J'adore prendre le train avec Undertaker !... Le ronron du train le fait immanquablement somnoler et c'est sur mon épaule que sa jolie tête échoue.

Nous laissons nos doigts se croiser et je note les regards horrifiés des passagers ayant vue sur ses longs ongles vernis de noir. Au début de notre relation, de telles mains me faisaient peur et me fascinaient à la fois. Puis j'ai noté qu'il savait parfaitement composer avec la longueur évidente des ongles et que cela en rajoutait à ses mouvements déjà souples et gracieux, rendant les doigts interminables et du plus bel effet !...

Je caresse le dos de sa main de la pulpe des doigts tandis qu'il sourit, paupières closes.

J'en profite pour lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Je sais parfaitement que son cerveau les enregistre et qu'il les conservera en mémoire.

Soudain, un sursaut. Les yeux phosphorescents viennent de s'ouvrir à la volée, respiration courte. Un cauchemar. Un de plus. Sa douce Léa. Visiblement, ce séjour en Allemagne ne sera pas de tout repos !...

* * *

Nous descendons du train et un membre du personnel nous récupère à la gare.

J'ignore si papa se trouve à la résidence. La confrontation entre l'ex-soupirant de ma mère et mon père risque d'être haute en tension. Mais je sens qu'Undy en a besoin pour vaincre ses anciens démons.

Nous franchissons le vaste parc puis nous sommes débarqués devant la demeure.

"Hmm... exactement comme dans mon souvenir. L'aile ouest en moins."

"Papa l'a faite rajoutée dans les années 2000."

C'est ce bon vieux Yellowknife qui vient nous accueillir, bondissant comme un fou autour de nous.

"C'est bien plus efficace qu'une sonnette !... J'ai un cousin dans le Sud de la France qui possède des oies pour garder la maison : je puis t'assurer que c'est encore plus dissuasif qu'un chien !" riant, caressant la tête poilue au passage.

"Ce pauvre animal ne va pas s'en remettre vu son grand âge !..." rieur, sur le pas du domaine.

Undertaker se redresse, avisant la chevelure grisonnante courte qui lui fait face.

"Monsieur ton père, je présume ?" à mon attention.

"C'est ça." sans cesser de caresser Yellowknife.

"Ma fille ne me prévient jamais lorsqu'elle débarque, accompagnée ou non."

"Oh, je suppose que vous disposez d'un assez grand nombre de pièces pour pallier ce genre de visite impromptue ?"

"En effet." sans se départir de son sourire. "J'ai... l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré voilà longtemps, je me trompe ?"

"Quelle mémoire !..." ricane Undertaker.

"Vous êtes... le responsable des pompes funèbres en charge des funérailles de Léa."

"Admirable !..."

"Mais... que faites-vous avec ma fille ?..." yeux plissé.

J'attrape la main d'Undertaker, ce qui tend à le radoucir. "Oh, c'est une longue histoire que nous pourrions te raconter devant un rafraîchissement, papa."

Il nous invite à entrer au frais.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Undertaker parcourt le hall des yeux. "Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs..."

"Pardon ?"

"Je pensais tout haut. Sans importance." avec un geste de la main.

Papa vient me prendre par la taille. "J'espère que tu resteras un moment !..."

"Quelques jours, oui."

"Bien." nous dirigeant vers le petit salon. "Alors, raconte moi... toujours dans la capitale française ?"

Je glousse. "Toujours mais plus vraiment avec les mêmes hommes." posant un regard épris sur Undertaker.

Ce dernier me répond par un doux sourire.

"Je vois, je vois." nous installant douillettement, cherchant de quoi boire.

"La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous portiez les cheveux plus courts mais votre regard était tout aussi incisif, Monsieur... ?"

"Crevan."

"Adrian est installé Avenue Voltaire, papa. Son commerce est florissant."

"Je n'en doute point." revenant avec un plateau chargé. "La mise en terre de Léa remonte à plusieurs siècles à présent. Pourtant, ni vous ni moi n'avons grandement changé." s'installant, faisant face à Undertaker.

"Je vais vous en donner la raison : je suis un Shinigami."

"Ma foi !... Un dieu de la mort !... Vous avez bien ciblé votre activité, dites moi !..."

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire." sur un ton neutre.

"La boutique mortuaire se nomme Le Lys."

"Charmant !..."

"La mort est empreinte d'une certaine pureté que le lys caractérise à merveille."

"Alcool fort ? Soft drinks, comme disent les jeunes ?"

"Je me laisserai séduire par un gin."

"Gin. Parfait. Excellent choix. Je vais vous accompagner. Et pour toi, ce sera ?"

"L'habituel."

"Mojito." lancent deux voix pour un seul et même terme.

Je pouffe.

Undertaker perd ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Votre fille est un régal."

"Je n'en doute point."

"Elle illumine mes journées."

"Et tes nuits." nouant mes doigts aux siens.

"Et mes nuits." souriant, en écho.

"Un mojito et deux gins." avançant les verres. "Ainsi donc, les affaires sont florissantes ?"

"Au-delà du chiffre, j'apporte un soin tout particulier aux défunts." amène Undertaker.

"Je me souviens que les funérailles de Léa étaient parfaites sur tous les plans."

"Je vous en remercie. Je tente toujours d'apporter une qualité de services irréprochable à ma clientèle. Ainsi qu'un soutien à la famille en exécutant, par exemple, les dernières volontés."

"Le deuil est un contexte si particulier..."

"En effet."

"Shinigami déjà lors de notre première rencontre ?..."

"Oui. Mais nous nous étions déjà croisés avant." sirotant calmement son gin.

"Oh ?"

Je retiens mon souffle, suivant le ping-pong verbal avec grand intérêt.

"J'étais relativement proche de celle que vous avez prise pour épouse."

Pam ! C'est lâché !... Je me régale.

"Vous étiez... un _prétendant_ de Léa ?"

"On peut dire cela de cette façon, oui. Dans mon cas, le terme ' _soupirant_ ' serait plus approprié."

Je n'y crois pas !... Va-t-il oser évoquer la résurrection ?...

"Par exemple !... Je suis piqué de curiosité : de quelle manière vous a-t-on proposé de devenir dieu de la mort ? Comment cela se passe-t-il concrètement ? Excusez mon indiscrétion mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'adresser à quelqu'un comme vous."

"Pourtant vous semblez posséder une vie éternelle, vous aussi..." fixant mon père. "Vous avez à peine grisonné depuis notre dernière entrevue."

"En effet." laconique.

"Pour répondre à votre question, les Shinigamis sont des humains qui sont décédés par suicide. Leur châtiment - j'ignore si ce terme est approprié dans certains cas ! - consiste à faucher les vies et analyser attentivement les lanternes cinématiques - le film de la vie, si vous préférez - visant à définir si la personne est apte à quitter ce monde ou non."

"Wow !..."

"Intéressé ?" narquois. "J'aime autant vous avertir : les règles sont strictes, notamment vis-à-vis des déserteurs."

Ah ! Nous y voilà !...

"Seriez-vous de leur nombre ?"

"Absolument. Après des siècles de bons et loyaux services." observant le fond de son verre, lueur nostalgique baignant sa pupille.

Papa se penche en avant, coudes sur ses cuisses, de plus en plus fasciné par la personnalité d'Undertaker. "C'est proprement intéressant. J'imagine que les marques que vous portez au visage et au cou sont la conséquence de certains combats livrés. Ou pour conserver certains privilèges ?"

Undertaker me regarde, caressant à nouveau mes cheveux. "Mon opposition face au souverain des Enfers. Et ma lutte pour conserver ma faux afin de lire les lanternes cinématiques, éventuellement les trafiquer."

"Ooooh !... Mais quel ravissant palmarès !..."

"Vous savez, Richard... vous permettez que je vous appelle Richard ?"

Papa a un geste qui vise à le laisser l'appeler à sa guise.

"Je dois avouer que je vous avais mal jugé. Finalement, vous êtes aussi ouvert d'esprit que votre adorable fille."

"Oh mais c'est sans doute grâce à elle que je suis parvenu à élargir ma vision des choses."

"Grand bien vous fasse." adoptant la même position, longs pans de cheveux tombant sur l'avant d'une épaule. "Elle est morte en paix, Richard. Je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas souffert de sa maladie qui aurait pu être extrêmement longue et pénible."

"Elle avait une santé extrêmement fragile. Ceci a sans doute joué en sa faveur, si l'on peut l'exprimer dans ces termes. Elle m'a laissé une fille exceptionnelle. Je retrouve tant de Léa en elle."

"Je vous ne le fais pas dire. Elle est magnifique, au-delà des mots." caressant.

"Je vais rougir, arrêtez !..."

"Ton père et moi sommes du même avis." caressant ma joue du revers de l'index.

* * *

"Quel homme délicieux, décidément !..." lâche Undy en s'allongeant sur le lit.

"Bon à épouser, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hihihihihi ! J'avoue y avoir songé, oui."

Je lui balance l'oreiller au visage. "Toi !"

Il part dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je m'installe en bord de lit. "J'ai cru un instant que tu allais lui parler de l'épisode de la résurrection..."

Il se redresse, sérieux. "Aurais-tu souhaité que je le fasse ?"

"Non. Inutile vu la façon dont ça s'est terminé." sur un soupir.

* * *

"Très belle bague." note mon père alors que nous nous retrouvons sur la terrasse de l'aile sud.

Je ris. "Un cadeau."

"Des promesses ?"

"Aucune."

"C'est décidément un personnage fascinant. J'ai... eu un moment de doute lorsqu'il a évoqué les activités illégales auxquelles il se livre avec les lanternes cinématiques."

Je blêmis.

"Papa..."

"Quand bien même il l'aurait fait, je pourrai presque comprendre pourquoi." avisant l'horizon.

Il l'a fait. Mais cela s'est très mal passé pour lui comme pour moi.


	3. Mensonges et vérités

_Évidemment cette petite escapade ne pouvait pas être de tout repos ! Ç'aurait été trop simple ! ; ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 103 : Mensonges et vérités  
_

Undertaker s'étire devant la fenêtre, saluant le soleil à sa façon - il est plutôt lunaire et nocturne.

Il observe, d'un œil discret, nos mouvements sur la terrasse sous-jacente.

Il effectue une toilette rapide, brosse ses cheveux, les attachant, avant de nous rejoindre.

"Quelle bonne literie vous tenez là !..." à mon père.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Je dirai _presque_ aussi confortable que le capitonnage de mes cercueils !..." riant, s'installant à mes côtés.

"Je suppose que cela tient du compliment."

"Pas qu'un peu !..." dis-je, connaissant le côté exigeant en la matière de celui qui partage ma vie.

"Je teste toujours moi-même le confort de mes cercueils pour mes clients."

"Au début, cela surprend mais on s'y fait rapidement." dis-je.

Undertaker me sourit, posant sa main ouverte sur la mienne, doux.

"Moi qui pensais que ceci était réservé à un certain folklore de Transylvanie !..." amène mon père.

"Je puis vous assurer que mes cercueils sont extrêmement confortables." très sérieux.

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde."

"La boutique a subi un incident d'ordre accidentel récemment." dis-je.

"Seigneur !..."

"Cet événement m'a profondément affecté." précise Undertaker.

"Je l'imagine..."

"Heureusement il a pu s'installer rapidement dans la même avenue, sur une superficie plus importante." dis-je.

"Magnifique !..."

"Il nous a construit un superbe cercueil XXL en acajou avec capitonnage en soie."

"Tu évoques là des choses très intimes, _my Lady_." rosissant presque.

"Cela ne te dérange pas de savoir que des corps reposent tout près ?" à mon attention. "A l'époque tu avais cela en horreur."

Undertaker prend le relais. "Je m'arrange toujours pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun corps entreposé dans ma boutique lorsque votre fille vient me voir, Richard. Et lorsqu'il y en a, nous nous voyons chez elle."

"Oh !..." ravi par la délicatesse manifeste du croquemort.

"N'est-il point adorable et attentionné ?..." câlinant le Shinigami.

Ce dernier en vibre de contentement jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles percées.

* * *

Undertaker parcourt les boxes, cravache sous le bras.

"Hmm..." s'arrêtant devant le box de Rain, un demi-sang arabe. "Eh bien, ma foi !... Quelle belle bête !..."

Je monte en amazone, ce qui régale le croquemort. Pan de la robe ramenés sur le côté, je fais montre d'une grâce et d'une agilité qui l'enchantent.

" _My Lady, my Lady !..._ " régalé - lorsqu'il se perd en répétitions, la preuve est là.

"Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus accordés de promenade équestre, pas vrai ?"

"La capitale n'est pas vraiment le lieu propice pour de telles choses."

Nous nous arrêtons aux abords d'un étang.

"Je n'aime pas l'eau. Son reflet même suffit à me rappeler le soir fatidique." plissant les yeux face à la surface calme des eaux peu profondes.

"Tu regrettes ton geste ?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Ce n'était pas très agréable en soi. Et ce qui m'a attendu ensuite était pire."

"Jusqu'à ta rébellion ?"

"La meilleure décision de toute mon existence. Ma rébellion et le début de mes expérimentations concernant les lanternes cinématiques. Note que le second point fait plus bisquer, en haut lieu, que le premier."

"Je m'en doute. Tu les enquiquines fortement avec ça !..." riant.

"Je nuis à la fois à Hadès et au Département des Shinigamis et cela n'a pas de prix." avec un large sourire de guerre.

"Ce que je disais : un véritable enquiquineur !..." lui adressant un léger coup de jambe. "Un _magnifique_ enquiquineur."

Il se saisit du bord de son haut-de-forme pour me saluer, souriant.

* * *

La main d'Aiacos échoue sur la cuisse de Caroline et remonte. Au lieu de ressentir un frisson délicieux chez la jeune femme, cette dernière se raidit de tous ses muscles. Aiacos retire sa main, se calant dans le siège du véhicule, fixant un point à l'horizon.

"Quoi encore ?" sur un soupir lourd.

"M. Crevan m'a mise en garde..."

Nouveau soupir côté Garuda. "Okay." fixant l'extérieur, doigts venant tapoter le cuir du volant.

"Le Juge dont le pouvoir est le plus dévastateur..."

Aiacos esquisse un sourire à ces termes élogieux. "Finalement, il n'est pas aussi sénile que ça, l'animal."

Caroline se tourne, fixant le profil impitoyable et remarquablement noble d'Aiacos.

Aiacos bascule lentement vers elle. "Je ne te cache pas que je ne suis loin d'être un enfant de chœur et qu'il est vrai qu'il m'arrive... d'immoler mes hommes lors de batailles."

Le souffle de Caroline vacille, fuyant ce regard qui la fouille jusqu'à l'âme.

"Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal."

"Ça... peut rapidement changer chez toi... d'après ce qu'on m'a dit."

"Jamais avec les personnes que j'apprécie. Jamais." jouant un moment avec les mèches de cheveux foncées. "Évidemment, tu es libre de le croire ou non." regagnant sa position initiale. "Je pense que nous nous en sommes suffisamment dit pour ce soir."

"Je le crois aussi."

Aiacos commande l'ouverture de la porte.

"A bientôt, peut-être."

* * *

"FAIT CHIER, MERDE !" d'une voix qui tonne dans toute la pièce, à faire trembler les meubles.

Minos esquisse un petit sourire. "Que t'arrive-t-il, bel oiseau ?" se décalant sur le canapé pour lui faire une place, ramenant ses jambes sur le côté.

Aiacos prend place, broyant du noir. A dire vrai, lancer plusieurs attaques simultanées le démange énormément !...

"Du calme, oiseau de proie. Dis moi ce qui te contrarie." caressant la crinière sombre.

"Crevan."

"Ah... du lourd donc ?..."

"Je vais... lui faire avaler sa faux, manche compris !..."

"Quel fabuleux projet !..." tapant presque dans les mains.

"Je suis sérieux." fixant l'aîné.

"Tu es beau, Cos." s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice. "Regarde qui est là..." désignant Albafica, installé sur une chaise, agrémentant un bouquet de fleurs fraîches.

Aiacos soupire. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur au romantisme."

"Dans ce cas, appelle Violate. Ou grille une partie de ton équipage."

"Me pousserais-tu au crime, Nos ? Tu donnerais presque raison à Crevan." crachant le nom.

"Tu es magnifique, Garuda." toujours aussi caressant. "N'est-il point magnétique, Albafica ?"

"Tout à fait." d'une voix douce.

"Là, tu vois ?"

"Magnifique ou magnétique, le Garuda va se servir dans la réserve à Rhada et pioncer douze heures d'affilées !..." quittant le canapé.

* * *

"Tu dors ?"

"Hmm..." ronchonnant, se tournant sur le ventre, visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Minos s'installe en bord du lit, rabattant la couette, faisant remonter une main le long des mollets et de la cuisse nue du Garuda.

"Dégage, Nos !..."

Minos tend le bras et prend dans ses fils cette proie de choix.

"ESPÈCE DE..."

"Shhh !..." index devant les lèvres fines.

Paf ! Plaqué au mur, jambes ouvertes, bras immobilisés au-dessus de la tête.

"MINOS ! RELACH..."

Minos vient se coller à lui. "Plus bas, Cos. Tu vas réveiller Albafica."

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Nos !" feulant.

"Moi si."

"Tu l'auras voulu." éclair dangereux qui passe dans les double pupilles du Garuda.

Appel de surplis dans un éclat fulgurant de cosmos.

Albafica sursaute dans son lit, levant la tête, localisant sans mal le point de la colère.

"Tu cibles haut, bel oiseau." appelant à lui son surplis, toutes ailes déployées.

D'un battement d'ailes, les deux Juges se retrouvent sur le toit plat de l'immeuble, vent soufflant dans leur crinière défaite.

"Ce jeu ou un autre..." persiffle Minos.

"Silence, Minos !" le pointant du doigt.

"Tu es à fleur de peau, Garuda. Qu'à cela ne tienne." lançant à nouveau ses fils qu'Aiacos rompt au moyen d'une de ses attaques à distance.

"Je connais tes grimaces par cœur, Minos."

"Laisse moi te dire que je suis encore susceptible de te surprendre." appelant cette tempête propre à l'envol puissant du Griffon.

Mais le Garuda vient se jeter sur lui d'un bond. Les deux roulent, dans des chocs de surplis jusqu'à l'acrotère qu'ils heurtent avant de passer par-dessus et ouvrir leurs ailes pour un atterrissage sans mal.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Minos !... Caroline était le seul point d'attache dont je disposais encore pour approcher Léviathan !..."

"Peuh ! Ne me parle pas de cette sotte pleine de la semence de Crevan !..." moue dégoûtée sur un nom craché.

"Minos... je pensais que..."

"Elle a choisi son camp." sec. "Et tu devrais aussi choisir le tien, Cos."

"Tu me menaces, Minos ?"

"Dans ton unique intérêt."

"La ferme ! Tu prétends toujours savoir ce qui est meilleur pour les autres !... C'est aussi agaçant qu'humiliant !..." faisant monter son cosmos, se préparant à lancer une attaque meurtrière.

"ARRÊTE !"

Une cascade de cheveux azurés vient de s'interposer, blottie contre Minos.

"Vous êtes frères, vous ne devez pas vous battre."

Minos fixe tour à tour Albafica et Aiacos. "Bon, très bien."

Albafica lui adresse un regard reconnaissant.

La bataille a été rompue de justesse.

* * *

Je regagne le torse aimé, allongée sur le ventre tandis qu'il gît sur le dos, longue chevelure grise éparpillée autour de lui.

Hissée sur un coude, j'observe le visage serein, parcouru par cette marque dont j'aime glisser le bout de ma langue à l'intérieur du sillon formé par la chair meurtrie. La marque la plus visible demeure celle du cou, filant juste sous la pomme d'Adam. Assurément, pour un Shinigami de cette envergure, seule une faux de la mort ou l'épée de mon Seigneur a pu perpétrer un tel massacre.

" _My silver fox_."

Il s'en tortille de bonheur, troublé par ces mots.

"Cela me touche profondément, _my Lady_ , que tu la portes." désignant la bague.

Je lui réponds par un sourire doux. "Je t'aime."

Ces mots le secouent des pieds à la tête, si bien qu'il en redemande. " _One more time, please_."

" _I love you, Adrian_."

Il est rare que je fasse usage de son prénom. L'impact n'en est que plus délicieux pour nous.

" _My beautiful Lady_..." troublé, caressant mon visage avec reconnaissance.

Je laisse la pulpe de mon doigt parcourir la marque profonde du cou.

" _Beautiful Shinigami_..." soufflé à son oreille percée.

Il en est littéralement soulevé, laissant nos mains se rejoindre et nos doigts se croiser.

" _I'm yours_."

" _Heavens, no !..._ " outré par la moindre marque d'appartenance.

Je ris, venant frotter le bout de mon nez contre le sien.

"Insurgé contre Hadès, rebelle à la division de son propre clan... _yum yum_..." me régalant de ce palmarès. " _Look at this pedigree_ !..." me hissant un peu plus sur lui, conquérante.

"Hahahaha ! Tu aimes être au-dessus, n'est-ce pas ?..."

" _Always_. _But this time..._ " me penchant pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille percée.

"Huhuhuhu !..." délecté. " _Sure ?..._ "

" _Yeah_."

" _Then... let's try._ "

Son regard brille de perversité. Des deux mains, il descend ce que je porte pour dévoiler mes fesses qu'il caresse un long moment. Je vibre, ignorant tout du moment qu'il choisira pour appesantir sa main. Clac !

Je siffle entre les dents, finissant par assortir le tout d'un sourire terrible.

Je suis certaine que l'endroit où la paume a claqué est marqué.

Je viens lui arracher un baiser en guise de représailles - ce qui ne fait que le relancer !...

Clac ! Clac ! Double peine !...

Je me hisse un peu mieux sur lui, fixant sur lui des yeux envieux, lèvre pincée.

Il cajole la zone frappée, de la paume et des doigts.

J'aspire alors sa lèvre inférieure et c'est une langue percée qui vient à ma rencontre alors que ses deux paumes échouent en même temps sur mes fesses.

" _Seems you like it, my Lady_." soufflé à mon oreille avant d'y faire courir sa langue percée le long du cartilage.

Clac ! CLAC !

Je gémis sous l'assaut mené d'une main de maître.

Il est durci sous moi, flattant contre mon sexe.

Écartant les jambes, je le prends en moi jusqu'à la garde avant de le faire ressortir, jouant de ma moiteur contre le renflement.

Il se cambre sous moi, perdu de sensations.

Nos peaux claquent de moiteur.

J'attrape ses mains pour les rendre captives des miennes, au-dessus de sa tête, au sein même de la bataille des cheveux argentés venus agrémenter l'oreiller.

Il donne dans le contresens, appelant toujours plus de sensations.

A la fin, nous sommes arqués, donnant des reins sans compter.

La jouissance nous frappe en même temps, nous enlevant au paradis de la volupté absolue, secouant nos corps entremêlés.

* * *

Mon père s'installe en face d'Undertaker. "Bien, bien. Où en sommes-nous ? Souhaites-tu toujours faire tomber l'Angleterre ?..."

Le ton doucereux et aimable est passé aux oubliettes.

Undertaker arbore un sourire dangereux. "Je me demandais quand tu allais faire surgir la question et surtout devant ou sans témoin." attrapant sa tasse de thé avec délicatesse. "Que penses-tu que je sois venu faire en Allemagne ? Du tourisme ?"

"Du tourisme ? Hahahaha ! Bien peu pour toi."

Les deux hommes se jaugent. "Rends moi un service : laisse ma fille hors de tout ça."

"Elle est déjà impliquée, Richard."

"Je t'en prie, ne lui arrache pas le peu d'innocence qui lui reste."

"Quel père concerné." concède Undertaker.

"Tes chamailleries avec la couronne ne la concernent en aucune manière. Pas plus que tes relations aux morts."

"Je te répète qu'elle est déjà impliquée." fixant mon père. "Que comptes-tu faire ? Me loger une balle entre les yeux ?" ricanant.

"Tu n'es pas conçu pour mourir de cette façon, ce serait peine perdue."

Les regards luttent en silence.

"Tu as le bonjour de Léa." sur un sourire mauvais.

"Quand vas-tu daigner rendre son corps à la terre qui l'appelle ?"

"Jamais. Elle m'appartient dans la mort, attendu que tu me l'a dérobée de son vivant."

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'en excuse."

"Tu sais, ta fille et moi sommes extrêmement proches."

"Tu lui mens continuellement. Et les mensonges finissent toujours par se retourner contre celui ou celle qui les profère."

"Ta mise en garde me va droit au cœur. Je te retourne l'avertissement, dans ce cas." avisant son thé dans la porcelaine fine. "Décidément, le thé est meilleur servi dans un vase à bec."

"Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire que toi." sur un soupir.

"Quel compliment !..." ricane le croquemort.

"Laisse moi deviner... la bague qu'elle porte est celle que tu avais réservée à Léa, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Quelle perspicacité." cynique.

Il repose la tasse vide dans la soucoupe.

"Je tiens beaucoup à elle, Richard. Que tu le croies ou non."

Le sourcil se hausse en face. "Je peine à y croire, en effet."

"Toujours cette absolue méfiance..."

"Je sais, j'ai vu de quoi tu es capable."

"Ta fille en connaît également un grand rayon en la matière. Elle demeure seule capable de me surprendre encore aujourd'hui."

"Je ne cautionne pas tes _amusements_."

Undertaker s'amuse avec le petit gobelet de lait, le faisant voyager entre ses doigts.

"Lorsque je t'ai revu en Angleterre, j'aurai dû l'avertir..."

"Des regrets ? Tu vieillis, mon cher Richard !..."

Undertaker se lève, posant son haut-de-forme sur la tête. "Tu peux toujours lui en toucher deux mots, tu sais ? Je serai vraiment surpris qu'elle t'écoute." avant de saluer et de s'en aller, d'un pas léger.

Mon père brise alors le verre qu'il tient en main, lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

* * *

Je m'amuse avec le chien qui ramène fidèlement ce que je lui lance.

Undertaker fait son entrée dans le parc.

Le chien gambade autour de lui, lui faisant fête.

"Eh bien, eh bien !... Quel accueil !..."

"Tu es allé faire un tour dans les environs ?"

"Oui. La région est splendide et toujours aussi verdoyante." se postant à mes côtés, main regagnant le creux de mes reins.

Un vent frais balaye l'air.

"Je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec papa."

Il me répond par un reniflement avant de me tourner vers lui. "A dire vrai..."

Je le fixe, perplexe.

"... nous nous connaissions."

J'entrouvre la bouche sans pouvoir proférer le moindre mot.

"Et plusieurs différends nous opposent."

Il me prend par les épaules, caressant.

"Nous voulions te le cacher pour te préserver."

Je me dégage d'un mouvement simultané des bras. "Vous avez joué la comédie tous les deux."

Il soupire. "Léa demeure le... grand sujet de tension entre nous. Entre autres."

"Vous m'avez menti !..." le fixant avec hargne.

Je lève la main, lui présentant la bague. "Que signifie ceci pour toi, Adrian ?"

"Beaucoup."

"Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir fait semblant de ne pas vous connaître ?!"

"Tu semblais si heureuse de nous voir nous entendre que nous avons préféré te le faire croire."

"Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ?!"

Il me laisse filer, allant se poser sur le bord de la fontaine, trempant sa main dans l'eau pour y imprimer quelques mouvements, certitudes vacillantes.


	4. Rouge passion

_Undy toujours dans les pattes... et retour d'un certain mauvais démon ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 104 : Rouge passion  
_

"Services funéraires du Lys, à votre écoute."

"Bonsoir."

Il reconnaît immédiatement le timbre de ma voix, ce qui lui sert de cœur chamboulé. " _My Lady_."

"Je... ne sais pas quoi dire..."

"Alors ne dis rien. L'essentiel est... que tu aies appelé." sourire audible. "Comment te portes-tu ?..."

"J'ai très envie de te revoir..."

"Moi aussi. La boutique me paraît vide sans toi."

"Je... suis désolée de m'être emportée en Allemagne."

"Ah... nous aurions dû le gérer autrement, ton père et moi."

"Undy ?..."

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu... m'aimes encore ?..."

"Mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changé." Une pause. "Oh, je te demande juste un instant, l'eau bout !..." éteignant la bouilloire.

"Est-ce que... je peux venir lorsque tu fermeras boutique ?..."

"Je dois faire déplacer un corps, dans ce cas. Cela ne prendra pas plus d'une heure."

* * *

Je passe par l'arrière cour au moment où la voiture mortuaire quitte les lieux, emportant le corps dans son coffre.

Je frappe discrètement et il m'ouvre.

Sitôt la porte refermée, je me jette dans ses bras et il m'étreint avec force, nez enfoui dans mes cheveux parfumés.

" _Oh my Lady..._ "

Ses longs pans argentés sont basculés sur moi et me couvrent.

Il porte la soutane seule, ornée de ses précieux cadres funéraires et du collier de perles à double rang.

Mes mains circulent dans son dos, paumes ouvertes sur ses omoplates découpées.

"Tu m'as manqué..."

Il sourit dans mes cheveux. "Dans ce cas, faisons de nos retrouvailles quelque chose d'inoubliable."

Je me détache à peine de lui, me saisissant de sa fine tresse pour la faire glisser entre mes doigts.

"Je veux t'entendre crier..."

Il hausse les deux sourcils, sourire terrible venant s'afficher sur ses lèvres. "Oh, dans ce cas, le choix des armes est légion."

"Quelque chose d'inédit."

"Comme je te le disais : les armes sont légion."

"Il y a en toi un orifice que je n'ai pas encore honoré d'une quelconque façon." soufflé à son oreille percée.

Il en déglutit, plus troublé que jamais. "Ooooh..." sentant son corps réagir à ce seul appel.

"Je vois que l'idée semble te convenir..."

"Je... serai fou de refuser pareille proposition, _my Lady_." triturant ses mains, tension se levant.

"Tu as déjà expérimenté, je suppose."

"Il y a... longtemps." souriant.

Je caresse le pourtour de son visage, tendre. "Je serai douce. Tu verras, tu en éprouveras beaucoup de plaisir."

"Au point de crier ?..." me rendant mon sourire.

"Mais oui. C'est bien là le but, non ?..." feulant contre ses lèvres.

Il fond sur moi comme pour sceller le pacte.

Je dois dire que ce fut à la fois riche d'instructions ainsi que de sensations de le voir perdre la tête sur une simple pression.

* * *

"Bonjour !..." chantonne la voix de Caroline.

Elle éclaire la boutique, plongée dans le silence.

"Monsieur Crevan ?..." s'approchant de la porte close de l'arrière boutique, tirant lentement l'épais rideau opaque qui masque l'entrée.

A l'intérieur du cercueil au couvercle ouvert, Undertaker vient d'ouvrir les yeux, attentif aux sons qui lui parviennent. Je repose toujours contre lui, nichée au creux de son cou.

" _My Lady_..." soufflé, sur un ton rieur.

Caroline frappe à la porte. "Monsieur Crevan ?"

" _My Lady ?..._ " me secouant légèrement.

"Hmm ?..."

Il se hisse lentement hors du cercueil. "Nous arrivons, Caro line."

De l'autre côté de la porte, Caroline rit tendrement des amours qui font perdre le sens de la ponctualité à son patron.

"Prenez votre temps, je me charge de l'ouverture."

"Merci, Caro line." s'extirpant du cercueil, m'y laissant dormir.

Undertaker procède à une toilette rapide, riant de nos ébats qui lui procurent un sommeil incomparable.

J'émerge. "Hmm ?... Déjà ?..."

"Oui ! Affreusement en retard !..." riant, s'essuyant les mains.

J'entends Caroline qui s'active dans la boutique.

Je quitte le cercueil et me recoiffe. "Je doute du sérieux de ton affaire." taquine.

"Sans parler des corps que je dois déplacer en urgence !..." me rendant la pareille.

Je me place dans son dos pour l'enlacer. "Merci pour cette nuit... ce fut formidable, comme à l'ordinaire."

"Tu me flattes. Merci à toi, surtout." caressant mes mains jointes autour de lui, nous accordant un ultime instant. "Ce sont des moments que je ne regrette jamais."

J'accorde un baiser langoureux à sa nuque dégagée vu qu'il a monté ses cheveux longs en chignon haut.

Il en frémit à nouveau indécemment. "Ah... tu sais que je suis du matin !..."

Je descends plus bas, refermant la paume sur le renflement qui se prononce. "Je le note, en effet."

Il siffle entre ses dents, laissant courir sa langue percée le long de l'arcade intérieure, menton levé au contact.

"Je... tu..." perdant la tête de sensations. "Reviens-tu... ce soir ?..."

"Et comment !..."

Je le relâche lentement, le laissant s'en remettre, quittant la boutique par l'arrière cour. Je passe devant la vitrine, saluant Caroline.

* * *

La main d'Undertaker glisse le long du bois poli. Toutes les essences montent dans l'arrière boutique, embaumant l'air saturé.

Encore un coup de rabot à main par là puis de ponceur.

Undertaker travaille encore à l'ancienne, comme il le faisait à l'époque victorienne.

Tous ses cercueils sont de véritables œuvres d'art, tous différents, travaillés avec un véritable amour du métier de menuisier - ébéniste.

Au moyen de ciseaux de différentes tailles, Undertaker sculpte le couvercle qu'il ornera plus tard de dorures et autres arabesques.

"J'aime te regarder travailler."

Il en sourit, manches de sa tenue victorienne retroussées.

"Je dois avouer qu'il m'est agréable lorsque tu me regardes te plaire."

J'adore ses tournures. J'observe ce corps fin et musculeux à l'œuvre. Les exercices font saillir tous les muscles fins de ses bras et le spectacle est de toute beauté !...

J'aime lorsque la soutane s'ouvre sur ses cuissardes à sangles. Ces talons hauts qui préservent la chausse entière.

"Tu es... magnifique."

Cette crinière folle qui glisse par pans argentés le long de ses épaules lorsqu'il défait chignon, queue ou tresse.

"Tu me laisses te coiffer ?..."

"Volontiers."

Il vient s'installer avec une brosse entre mes jambes ouvertes puisque je suis assise sur un cercueil en cours de finition.

Lentement, je fais passer les picots entre les jolis pans argentés. Ses paupières sont closes. Il savoure cela comme un caramel tendre.

"Tu viendras me voir sauter dimanche ?..."

Il bascule légèrement la tête en arrière. "Tu m'invites ?..."

"Oui."

"Dans ces conditions, je me vois mal refuser !..." ton enjoué, laissant courir ses mains fines sur mes cuisses, appréciant tout ce que j'offre et le manifestant par de petits soupirs discrets.

"Cela se passe à l'Étrier de Paris."

"Je vois."

"Tu me gardes ici cette nuit ?..."

"Où veux-tu que je trouve la force de te laisser partir, hmm ?..." renversant son visage pour me fixer en contreplongée. "Ma déesse... _my Lady_..." levant la main pour caresser mes traits.

* * *

J'étrille Na'ir qui vient de dresser l'encolure et les oreilles à l'approche d'une jument de même sang qui ne le laisse pas indifférent, à en juger par se qui se prolonge sous lui.

Je ris. "Espèce de petit coquin !... Garde ton énergie pour ce qui nous attend !..."

"Hihihihihi ! Il semble en très grande forme !..." s'approchant de l'étalon, flattant l'épaule puis l'encolure.

"Raaah, c'est un véritable voyou, oui !..."

Na'ir hennit, secouant l'encolure.

"Tu l'as bichonné, dis moi !..."

"C'est un concours très prisé."

Il se glisse sous l'encolure pour me rejoindre alors que je sangle l'étalon.

"Bonjour." enjoué.

Nous nous embrassons par touches légères.

Na'ir attribue un léger coup de tête à Undertaker.

"Je comprends qu'il soit jaloux !..."

Undertaker s'installe sur une chaise, jambe ramenée sur l'autre, fabuleux dans son costume trois pièces. "Tes Juges ne sont pas là ?"

"Nope. Rhadamanthys n'a jamais pu souffrir l'endroit." rieuse.

"Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui reproche." avisant les environs.

"Pas suffisamment de verdure. Et trop fréquenté à son goût."

"Ah, quelle exigence, Monsieur de la Wyverne !..." avec un geste comique qui en dit long.

Je règle les étriers puis rabat la bride.

"Tu passes à quelle heure ?"

"Dans une demi-heure. Je suis la quinzième. Le temps qu'il me faut pour 'préchauffer' Na'ir."

Il m'accompagne jusqu'au manège couvert. Là, il s'installe dans les gradins, observant le ballet des autres cavaliers mais dès que j'entre en piste, je capte toute son attention.

Après un bref échauffement, je passe quelques obstacles. Na'ir en refuse deux, préférant stopper et trotter sur le côté. Autant dire qu'il fait sa tête et que le moment est plutôt mal choisi !... J'espère juste ne pas me ramasser devant le public !...

* * *

J'attends qu'on appelle mon numéro tandis qu'Undertaker a pris place parmi les spectateurs.

Nous entrons. Petit tour d'horizon. Et c'est parti !...

Un refus - j'ai failli passer par-dessus l'encolure, me rattrapant de justesse. Une belle glissade rattrapée in extremis.

Un bon temps au chrono.

Deux barres tombées.

Nous ne nous en sortons pas si mal.

C'est un immense holstein bai qui rafle la mise.

Après ces émotions, nous prenons un rafraîchissement sur la terrasse du club house, nous faisant du pied sous la table, sourires à l'appui.

J'aime remonter le long de sa cheville, immisçant un pied à l'intérieur du pantalon. Puis je le dégage et longe son mollet, remontant jusqu'au genou.

Son regard devient plus percutant encore, me ciblant à travers les mèches argentées qui retombent sur son front et couvrent, pour partie, ses yeux.

Je tiens mes mains jointes sous le menton, captivée par la splendeur qui siège en face de moi.

"J'aime tes mots lorsque tu évoques l'humanité."

"Mes mots ?..."

"Oui. Ils sont durs et percutants. Comme j'aime. Je ne me suis jamais faite aucune illusion à ce sujet."

"Je ne fais que décrire ce que mes yeux de Shinigami voient."

Il est détendu, en appui d'un bras sur le dossier, sans pour autant être avachi. Il a toujours eu un port de tête très noble.

J'aime la façon dont il demeure sans compromis sur ses idées - sans compromis est un bien grand mot puisqu'il a déjà fléchi en ma faveur sur plusieurs points.

"Tu t'es déjà rendu dans une ferme des corps ? Ou tu as appris toi-même en disséquant ?..."

"Je vois que le métier exerce un très fort attrait sur toi, _my Lady_." ravi de ce fait. "J'ai beaucoup appris en disséquant des corps non réclamés, en effet. J'ai également pu constater à quel point _rigor mortis_ (*)survient rapidement après le décès lorsque je procède aux massages visant à faire circuler les fluides synthétiques. Cette procédure est salutaire lorsqu'il est nécessaire de vêtir les défunts."

"J'imagine que tu as fait d'extraordinaires découvertes lors des dissections..."

"C'était un ravissement !..." exalté, s'en souvenant avec délectation, agitant ses doigts aux longs ongles vernis. "Ceci dit, je ne serai pas réfractaire à visiter une ferme des corps... malheureusement le lieu semble réservé aux médecins légistes. Note que je pourrai y prétendre !..." orgueilleux, éphémère.

"Mais oui. Je t'encourage à en faire la demande sans tarder."

"Mais quelle excellente idée, _my Lady_!..." tout excité, tapant presque des mains à la perspective d'une réponse positive. "Tu m'y accompagnerais ?"

"Certainement pas !..." rieuse. "Je tiens à conserver des nuits saines !..."

* * *

Au moment de regagner nos véhicules, j'attrape une main qui souhaitait fouiller à sa guise dans mon sac.

"Où est-ce que tu te crois, là ?" exerçant une pression vive sur le poignet, au bord de faire craquer tous les os. L'homme ploie en même temps que le poignet, sur une grimace.

Je l'attrape par les mèches de cheveux qui garnissent le dessus de son crâne, tirant pour le relever.

"Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble."

Undertaker ne souffle mot, curieux de voir ce qu'il va résulter d'une telle scène.

"C'est vraiment pas ta journée d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme moi." le repoussant jusqu'à lui faire heurter un pan de mur. Le choc est tel qu'il l'assomme.

"Hih hih hih ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il a mal choisi son endroit pour faire un petit somme !..."

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons chez moi, dans la pièce sans fenêtre, située entre le dégagement et la chambre.

Confortablement installés sur le petit divan, nous laissons les doigts d'une main se croiser et se caresser, paumes s'effleurant avant de venir s'épouser, nous embrassant par touches légères ou appuyées, au gré de nos élans.

"Tu flattes nos sens..."

" _Am I ?..._ " joueur.

" _Yes_." commençant à le défaire.

Je titille tour à tour les anneaux ornant ses seins délicats et pales.

Il s'en mordille la lèvre inférieure, attisé.

Je me penche pour faire de même avec la langue, ce qui achève de le tendre. Il est magnifique, là, sous mon emprise.

Ses mains forment un ballet dont le seul but est l'atteinte de ma peau.

Enfin, nous sommes nus et permettons à nos corps de se frotter et s'étreindre.

J'ai cependant de belles et tenaces idées de rébellion. " _Beg_."

" _What ?... No... way_." tête dodelinant joliment, longs pans de cheveux tombant d'un côté du divan.

" _I said : beg_."

Le regard qui s'ouvre sur moi est dangereux. L'humeur est volatile malgré l'exigence de la finalité et les tremblements qui l'accompagnent.

Il bascule soudain sur moi, me retournant de sa force surnaturelle, dominant.

" _Hee hee !... Think I've lost my mind, do you ?_ "

Il attrape ma main pour en baiser vivement le dos, plantant à nouveau son regard dans le mien avant de se mouvoir, à notre grand délice !...

J'agrippe ses hanches, levant haut les jambes pour renforcer la sensation et nous jouissons là sans retenue.

* * *

"Je la trouve mieux en rouge."

Je me retourne, souriante, cintre à la main.

Il est superbe avec ce trench rouge, cette chemise rayée, ce slim sombre monté sur talons carmins.

"Tiens, Grell !... La forme ?"

"Toujours." levant ses mains pour les placer derrière sa tête. "Il t'interdit de porter le rouge ou il n'aime pas ça ?"

"Il ne m'interdit rien. C'est moi qui... _freine_."

"Eh bien il est temps que tu te sépares de cette vilaine habitude !... Le rouge va à toutes les femmes et plus encore aux passionnées. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle !..." se redressant pour replacer une mèche de cheveux flamboyante derrière l'épaule.

"Je n'en doute pas un seul instant." m'approchant de lui. " _You really are a queen_."

Il s'évente devant ce que provoque le compliment.

"Du temps pour un café ?"

"Toujours du temps pour toi, ma chérie. D'ailleurs, le temps est quelque chose de terriblement relatif pour un shinigami."

Nous quittons la boutique - j'ai finalement choisi la robe rouge à bretelles et nœud, dos nu.

"Tu portes les talons comme personne, Grell."

"Ouh ! C'est la foire aux compliments chez toi, en ce moment ?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Je t'ai toujours trouvée superbe."

"Il est vrai que je suis un exemplaire unique !... Si seulement _dear_ William pouvait s'en rendre compte..." sur un soupir lourd.

"A mon tour de te dire que ce garçon n'a aucun goût !..."

"Ah mais tu connais nos petites voix qui s'obstinent à murmurer qu'un jour ou l'autre, il tombera dans nos filets, non ? Et comme je le disais : qu'est-ce que le temps pour un shinigami ?... A ce propos, comm... Oooooh !" notant la bague. "Ma chère, ma chère !..."

"Hihihihihi ! Oui ?"

"On ne peut pas dire que la forme soit des plus modernes mais connaissant le _dissident_ en question, il est avéré qu'il a traversé les âges !..." se commandant un café serré.

J'opte pour un cappuccino.

"Il a habilement déguisé la cérémonie..."

" _Of course, he has_!... Par quelle cour voulait-il faire valider pareil contrat ?"

"Nous ne nous sommes rien promis."

"Tant mieux. Le contraire m'aurait fortement déplu." s'amusant avec la carte. "A ce propos, j'ai revu ce démon qu'il a combattu voilà quelques mois..."

"Quel démon ?"

"Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Pour une déesse, tu retardes !..." se penchant sur la table, en appui sur ses coudes, doigts gantés joints en dessous de son fin menton. "Un démon qui parlera plus à ton amie qui porte le nom de l'astre de la nuit..."

"Lune ?"

"Absolument. Il a été son... _majordome_ pour un temps. Jusqu'à ce que ton cher Crevan s'en mêle. Voilà une mention qu'il aurait oublié d'étaler ?..."

"Hmm mmm."

"Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, ce démon l'a très mauvaise. J'aime lorsqu'il est comme ça, hiiii !... Ça me remue de partout ! Haaaa !..." se frottant le ventre en se trémoussant sur sa chaise, rouge lui montant aux joues. "Et tu sais, il ne fait pas dans la dentelle !..."

* * *

(*) rigidité cadavérique


	5. Rigueur administrative

_Undertaker demeure toujours le shinigami à abattre. Mais Léviathan saura lui faire oublier sa peine. Et petit rapprochement avec Grell ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 105 : Rigueur administrative_

"Devine un peu qui je viens de croiser en ville ?..." m'installant devant le thé qu'il vient de servir dans un vase à bec.

"Notre bonne vieille amie Grell ?"

Je fais tremper le sachet. "T'es pas marrant, des fois, Adrian." ronchonnant.

"Excuse moi. Mais il dégage une telle énergie que je l'ai ressentie jusque dans mon arrière boutique."

"Avoue qu'elle est superbement particulière !..."

"On peut dire cela de cette façon, oui."

"Tu n'as jamais rien eu envie de partager avec elle ?"

Il me fixe, yeux plissés. "Nous avons croisé nos faux plusieurs fois."

"Oh !... Et... qu'en est-il du démon que tu as mis en pièces ?"

Il se hisse sur le tabouret de bar, jouant avec la ficelle de son sachet de thé, main soutenant son menton. "Grell a la langue bien trop pendue."

"Ce n'est pas sa seule qualité. Je suis persuadée qu'elle est excellente combattante, je me trompe ?..." le fixant.

Il me soutient de son regard phosphorescent sans concession. "En effet, il possède un certain _potentiel_." jouant sur le dernier mot. "Dois-je me soucier de cet intérêt que je note croissant pour Sutcliff ?..."

"Purement platonique." soufflant sur le thé chaud.

" _Platonique_ , uh ?..." sceptique.

"Ce n'est pas comme lorsque je te regarde toi et qu'à mesure que mon regard grimpe le long de tes jambes sanglées interminables, mon ventre fait des loopings. Lorsque je m'appesantis sur ce renflement saillant de ta tenue, j'en arrive à palpiter. Quand je remonte plus haut, je devine les boucles qui ornent tes seins délicats et ta... bouche. Ta bouche, Seigneur !..."

A mesure des compliments, son sourire s'étend.

"Si tu te refusais à moi, j'en mourrai, Undy."

* * *

Au moment où Undertaker ferme la boutique, un objet aussi contondant que lourd lui frôle l'externe de la cuisse, lui arrachant peau et chair sur de bons centimètres. Undertaker grimace et utilise l'impulsion sur la jambe valide pour se propulser jusqu'au toit opposé, sortant sa faux, sentant parfaitement à qui il a affaire.

"Dissident Adrian Crevan..." comme s'il lisait une condamnation à mort, sur le ton le plus monocorde qui soit. "... je viens procéder à votre arrestation - même si cela n'est pas du ressort du poste que j'occupe habituellement."

"Par exemple... ce serait-on décidé à me reprendre en haut lieu ?" cynique.

"Cessez d'employer pareil ton à l'égard du Haut Conseil, je vous prie."

"Ah, William... toujours à remuer la queue devant les hautes autorités du _Dispatching_ , pas vrai ?"

"Je vous ai demandé d'employer un autre ton." lançant à nouveau sa faux qui échoue sur le toit voisin, faisant saillir et dégringoler plusieurs tuiles, mettant la charpente à nu.

Crevan vient de l'éviter d'un bond mais la réception lui rappelle, avec une justesse douloureuse et dramatique, que sa jambe est entaillée en profondeur.

"L'histoire a déjà montré qu'il n'existe aucune éventualité de vous faire regagner le droit chemin. Le Haut Conseil m'a demandé d'y mettre un terme et de vous ramener, pieds et poings liés, afin d'être jugé."

"Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te suivre, mon pauvre William ?" rage au ventre, visage déformé par la colère et le ressentiment.

"Je vous ramènerai avec moi comme cela m'a été demandé."

"Encore faudrait-il y parvenir."

Spears s'élance, faux meurtrière la première, manche venant heurter celui que brandit Crevan, dans un vacarme bref assorti à quelques étincelles.

"Vous allez me suivre bien _gentiment_."

"Ce terme ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, Spears. Désolé de te fausser compagnie."

"Vous ne vous échapperez pas, cette fois. Et vous allez nous restituer votre faux."

"Quel doux rêveur." utilisant sa faux pour éloigner Spears.

Ce dernier échoue sur le toit opposé.

"Je m'attendais à trouver de la résistance." rehaussant ses lunettes.

"Je ne suis pas un de ces agneaux qu'on peut mener à la boucherie sans qu'il manifeste la moindre objection."

Spears lance à nouveau sa faux. Crevan esquive, sautant sur sa jambe valide pour l'affronter sur son propre terrain.

"C'est inutile, vous le voyez bien. Vous devriez me suivre et nous épargner un combat irrégulier."

"Irrégulier ?" le visage de plus en plus mauvais. "Mon cher William, tu préjuges beaucoup trop rapidement de la situation." s'élançant pour un nouveau croisement de faux, accrochées, chacun y allant de sa force - et croyez-le, les Shinigamis en possèdent une prodigieuse !

"Vous n'avez pas changé, Crevan. Toujours cette absence de remords. Quelle obstination !..."

"Tiens, tiens !... Serait-ce un soupçon d'admiration que je détecte au ton employé ?"

"Silence !"

Undertaker fait riper la manche de sa faux contre celle, télescopique, de William, le projetant au loin.

Spears rajuste sa monture. "De quel esprit retors vous faites preuve."

Undertaker disparaît et se matérialise dans le dos de Spears, passant sa faux sous les jambes du chef du _Dispatching Management_.

Ce dernier chute et ne doit son salut qu'à sa faux terriblement efficace pour accrocher la gouttière. Il se retrouve, balançant là, au bout du manche.

"Je suis au regret de devoir te laisser. J'espère cependant te revoir pour conclure notre affrontement."

* * *

Undertaker titube jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'affaisse presque lourdement, sur un soupir grimacé.

Je me retourne d'un seul tenant. "Undy ?..."

"Ce... n'est rien, _my Lady_... rendors toi."

Je mets la lumière et l'avise tout entier, tombant sur la cuisse entaillée.

"Ne reste pas là, allons dans la salle de bains !..." bondissant du lit pour l'y emmener.

Il traîne la patte.

Le cuir a été littéralement lacéré et du sang en a maculé le pourtour, coulant jusqu'au bord de la cuissarde.

"Je peux savoir ?..."

"William T. Spears. La crème des exécutants. Tellement _pathétique_." craché.

"Pathétique mais plutôt efficace en son genre !..." le fixant avec intensité, décollant le cuir du sang coagulé. Il en grimace à peine.

"Que voulait-il ?"

"Régler un ancien compte." laconique.

"Mais encore ?"

"Me ramener ficelé au Département et me jeter aux pieds du gratin de fonctionnaires qu'il sert si fidèlement pour me faire juger."

"Pour une fois qu'Hadès n'y est pour rien !..." tentant l'humour, croisant son regard phosphorescent qui me darde - oups ! mauvaise stratégie !...

Je prends du désinfectant.

"Ça va piquer..."

Undertaker me prend le désinfectant des mains et le verse sur sa blessure, grimaçant en sifflant entre ses dents serrées.

Il me rend le flacon, tremblant.

"Je... pense qu'il va falloir... suturer."

"Les Shinigamis guérissent de tels coups de faux, inutile de t'alarmer davantage."

* * *

Je veille sur lui, sur son sommeil, l'observant alors que ses paupières aux longs cils argentés tressaillent lors de rêves.

Je pose une main sur son torse, ce qui le calme instantanément.

Le lendemain, il est apte à reprendre ses activités.

* * *

"Grell ?"

"Tu m'as appelée, ma chérie ?..." apparaissant derrière moi, tronçonneuse portée nonchalamment sur l'épaule.

Je l'accueille avec un sourire, l'invitant à s'installer autour d'un café. Son regard parcourt le séjour - cuisine.

"C'est plutôt cosy, chez toi."

"Parle moi des shinigamis, Grell."

"Hmm ? Que souhaites-tu savoir ?" versant de la crème dans son café, en formant des dessins.

"Je m'interroge quant aux cicatrices d'Undertaker."

"Hmm... je dirai que soit il en a écopé de son vivant, soit elles ont été faites par un objet autre qu'une faux de la mort..."

"L'épée de mon Seigneur Hadès..."

"En l'occurrence. Très plausible."

"C'est ce qu'il me soutient mais sachant qu'il s'oppose ouvertement aux Juges et à Hadès..."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il te mente sur la question."

"Merci, Grell." posant délicatement ma main sur la sienne, tapotant le dos avec reconnaissance.

"Tu sais que... tu es très intéressante ? Non, je suis sincère !... Je comprends mieux de quelle manière tu es parvenue à capter son attention. J'avais rencontré une femme aussi intéressant que toi, jadis. Madame Red. Madame Red était belle, somptueuse même, couverte du sang de ses victimes. Madame étincelait de carmin et de rubis. Madame était un ravissement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fléchisse. Mon intérêt pour elle s'est alors éteint aussi subitement que la lune s'enveloppe de ténèbres."

"Ah, poétique Grell !... Toi aussi, tu es très intéressante."

"Oh, merci !..." se tortillant sur sa chaise de manière hilarante. "Tu sais, nous autres, Shinigamis, sommes à mi-chemin entre les humains et les dieux. Nous avons besoin de sommeil et de nourriture."

"Et Undy a plutôt fin palais." rieuse. "Il m'a dit que vous aviez déjà croisé vos faux respectives..."

"Oui. Pour deux rounds. Chaque fois, nous avons été interrompus par un élément extérieur. Quelle barbe !..." faisant la moue.

"Il m'a dit que tu savais lui tenir tête."

Grell pose son pied sur sa faux placée sous la table. "Tu as vu ma faux ? Elle est trop mortelle !..." tirant la langue jusqu'à la commissure, doigts imitant des cornes.

"Huhuhu ! Toi aussi, tu apprécies de lire les _cinematic records_?..."

"Tout dépend. Certains sont ennuyeux à mourir !..." forçant un bâillement.

* * *

Je m'assure tout d'abord qu'il n'y a aucun corps. Puis je prends place sur la table, drap placé dessous et au-dessus.

Il arrive. " _My Lady_?..." s'approchant à petits pas lents.

Il me fixe. " _My Lady_?..." tournant autour de la table, incertain d'avoir saisi les règles du jeu. Puis son sourire s'affine.

En chantonnant, il enfile sa tenue victorienne puis se lave les mains.

Il a compris où je souhaitais en venir et va, dès lors, me traiter tel une défunte. A moi de relâcher chaque muscles et de me laisser manipuler.

Il s'approche, rabattant le premier drap qui donne sur une robe simple, boutonnée.

"Décidément, tu as pensé à tout." doux.

Ses doigts aux longs ongles sombres défont chaque bouton et le tout s'ouvre sur des sous-vêtements en dentelle.

Il s'en pince la lèvre en moment. Il n'y a que mon regard qui le suit dans ses gestes et déplacements.

"Bien, bien. Voyons ce que nous avons là. Délicat..." me soulevant le haut du corps pour dégrafer l'attache du soutien-gorge et le retirer en douceur avant de me reposer.

Je peux sentir sa force incroyable de Shinigami lorsqu'il me fait lentement balancer d'un bras à l'autre.

Puis il fait de même pour le slip qu'il glisse lentement le long des cuisses, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'il découvre.

Il demeure un instant là, observant chaque forme, chaque courbe, fantasmant sur ce qu'il pourrait en faire.

Puis il prépare une éponge imprégnée de savon doux et commence la toilette.

"Quel merveilleux corps vous tenez là... quel dommage que la mort vous ait fauchée si jeune..."

Il joue vraiment le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Lentement, avec des gestes dénotant une longue habitude et une forte expérience, il fait passer l'éponge sur mes membres et mon corps, me soulevant ou me retournant à l'occasion.

"Bien. A présent, la crème parfumée..." cherchant le pot, y déposant la quantité nécessaire dans un petit bol.

Là, il masse, cajole.

Je dois me faire violence lorsqu'il passe sur les zones les plus réceptives : seins, fesses, aines, intérieur des cuisses...

Un soupir m'échappe à l'occasion, qui le fait sourire.

Puis il récupère une robe de deuil et m'en pare. Il croise alors mes mains, bague en évidence.

Enfin, il m'admire, se tenant au pied de la table. "Parfaite. Oh, _my Lady_..." chamboulé. "Merci pour... ce magnifique cadeau."

Je souris, lui demandant de s'approcher.

Lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur, je me jette dans ses bras.

Un soupir le traverse, me rendant l'étreinte, visage enfoui contre mon cou, chapeau basculé sur mes cuisses.

"Jamais je n'aurai pu... imaginer... y prendre un tel plaisir... tu sais ?..."

"Hihihihihi !... J'ai bien fait de t'initier, dans ces conditions." mains cheminant dans mon dos.

J'attrape sa main et la dirige sous le tissu de la robe. Ce qu'il y rencontre le remue entièrement ; prête à le recevoir.

"Ooooooh... Il serait _criminel_ de ne pas t'honorer sur-le-champ." souffle-t-il, aussitôt durci.

D'ailleurs, la paume de ma main n'hésite pas à venir se poser sur le renflement délicieux, appuyant là en caresses osées, lui faisant lever haut le menton. Je masse, dans des mouvements circulaires, capable de le sentir palpiter à travers les couches de tissus.

La force est telle qu'il doit s'appuyer des deux mains sur la table, tête dodelinant d'avant en arrière, sur des sons d'un ravissement exquis.

"Criminel, uh ?..."

"Oui... oui... haaah..."

Ses longs pans argentés suivent le mouvement régulier de sa tête, yeux phosphorescents révulsés sur des paupières mi-closes tandis que sa bouche cherche l'air.

" _You're... the man I've been waiting for... my entire life..._ "

Il sourit et fond sur ma bouche, langue réclamant l'accès immédiat. Nous les laissons agir à leur guise, se saluer et danser, dans et hors des cavités, folles l'une de l'autre.

Je le défais du principal, flattant ce sexe durci et orné, l'invitant en moi alors que je suis assise en bord de table.

Ce qu'il lâche dans mon cou, mêlé au souffle chaud, est capable à lui tout seul de m'arracher un premier orgasme.

Nous nous observons un court moment alors qu'il est planté au creux de moi et qu'une palpitation le rappelle à l'ordre, pupilles partant à nouveau à la dérive.

Lorsque ses hanches se mettent en mouvement, il nous arrache ce qu'il nous reste de pauvre raison.

"Haaaaah..."

"Haaaan..."

Nous sourions de notre faiblesse avérée.

Il est totalement rétabli de la cuisse comme en dénote la régularité de ses impulsions.

Front contre front, les mouvements soulèvent en nous des orgasmes dévastateurs que nous exprimons à hautes voix, dans ce lieu dédié à la mort.

* * *

Je me redresse sur un coude, envisageant cette belle tête argentée, endormie.

J'ai peu le loisir de la caresser car j'entends un appel, en écho, dans ma tête.

* * *

Au moment où le gardien glisse la clé dans la serrure sécurisée, un souffle le balaye tel un fétu de paille, le projetant contre le mur opposé.

J'apparais là, en surplis, aura violente dansant autour de moi.

Les gardiens se massent dans un coin tels des canidés apeurés.

L'alarme se déclenche.

Il attend, nonchalamment appuyé, dos contre les barreaux, bouche esquissant un sourire cruel.

"Rends moi un service... tue-les."

" _I'm not at your command, B_."

"Vraiment ?..." se retournant lentement. "... dans ces conditions, qui t'a demandé de me délivrer de ces barreaux ?"

" _Shut up, B_." sans hargne autre que de l'agacement.

Il me fixe des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant au sommet de mon crâne. Je sais ce qu'il observe avec autant d'intensité, yeux vairons plissés. "Cette... _anomalie_ qui est la tienne."

"T'as terminé ? Ou tu comptes croupir derrière ces barreaux ?"

Il s'éloigne de la grille qu'un simple élan de cosmos brise.

Les gardiens arrivent en masse.

"Oh oh !..." amusé.

Je roule des yeux, l'attrapant par l'uniforme orange, repoussant les balles d'un geste.

Une fois qu'il est hors de portée, je détruis le pan entier du pénitencier par onde de choc.

* * *

"T'as pas une clope ?"

Sur une colline, observant la cohue provoquée en contrebas.

"Ta gueule, B."

Il s'installe, basculant en arrière, mains derrière sa tête. "Toujours aussi aimable."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?" irritée.

"Je respire l'air frais. J'en ai ma claque de l'air vicié qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Sans parler des odeurs corporelles..."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus."

Il se redresse, assis. "Pourquoi ? Tu rappliques toujours pour me libérer. C'est demain que mon procès devait se tenir, non ? Et qu'il en aurait résulté une condamnation à mort."

Je lui tourne résolument la face.

Il se gratte les cheveux. "Vache, tu tiendrais donc un peu à moi ?..."

Comment dire qu'il est l'enfant chéri des Shinigamis dissidents ?... Qu'il en a hérité l'œil ?...

"Cherche pas."

"Hey, je suis pas la... _copie_ de L. pour rien." le mot a du mal à passer ses lèvres. "Et vu que tu refuses de cracher le morceau..."

"Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire à ce sujet, B."

"T'étais plus sympa quand t'étais cette gamine craintive à la Wammy's."

Je ricane. "J'imagine qu'il t'étais plus simple d'avoir le dessus." le fixant enfin. "... et d'être au-dessus."

"Hahaha !" me pointant de l'index - à défaut d'autre chose. "Tu vois !... Tu y reviens toujours."

Mon surplis me quitte dans un éclat instantané de lumière.

Il me fixe, ébahi. "Ça... pour un tour de passe-passe !..."

Je m'installe à ses côtés. "Bon, tu as où loger ?"

"Pourquoi, tu veux crécher avec moi ?"

"T'es con !..." lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

"Allez, avoue que t'aimes baiser avec moi. Et ce depuis la Wammy's."

"Ferme-là, B." avec le sourire. "Tu es un pervers. C'est tout ce qui me plaît."

"Wow wow ! Ça flaire grave le compliment, ça !..."

"Et peut-être que oui, j'adore baiser avec toi."

" _Girl_. Je bande."


	6. Juge ment

_Undy dans tous ses états dépressifs... puis les retrouvailles avec une saloperie XD J'ai plus besoin de mettre un warning lorsque c'est chaud, je pense que vous êtes habitués à présent ? XDDD Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 106 : Juge ment_

"Undy, c'est moi !..." entrant dans la boutique. "Undy ?" ne voyant personne, tournant en rond.

Bien... ma dernière chance se trouve dans l'arrière boutique, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas aux prises avec un corps !...

"Undy ?..." prudente, ouvrant la porte.

Un reniflement bref m'accueille. Il me tourne le dos.

"Undy ?..." m'approchant lentement.

Je note qu'il essuie son visage d'un revers gracieux de la manche.

"Undy, est-ce que ça va ?"

Il se retourne lentement, yeux rougis de larmes, esquissant un sourire de commande. "Oui, je... désolé... le passé."

Par Hadès, même lorsqu'il se laisse aller à des larmes, il demeure magnifique !...

"Je peux... faire quelque chose ?..."

"Non, ce n'est... rien. Cela va passer." reniflant une nouvelle fois.

"Tu souhaites m'en parler ? Ou... que je te prenne dans mes bras ?..." questionnais-je assez maladroitement vu que la situation était inédite.

Il monte une main pour me caresser le bras dans un mouvement machinal, regard fuyant. "Tu sais... tous ces... êtres que la mort nous arrache..."

Je vois. Je lui retourne son geste. "Je comprends."

"Je sais que tu as déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Ma... _science_ ne fait finalement que très peu avancer les choses."

"Je considère la mort comme un processus naturel. Et puis... je sais d'expérience que pas tous les êtres se voient capables d'assumer l'immortalité."

J'attrape délicatement ses mains fines entre les miennes, en caressant le dos de mes pouces. "Cela me touche de te voir ainsi, Undy. Que tu t'autorises à me montrer tes faiblesses..."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit lors de notre séjour à la Parenthèse : je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant ni de te cacher mes joies ou mes peines."

"Là, c'est moi qui ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras."

"Viens." détachant ses mains pour ouvrir ses bras.

Je viens m'y nicher, respirant l'odeur de formaldéhyde (*) qui se dégage de ses cheveux.

Je me dégage doucement. "Viens. Je vais te coiffer."

Je sais que la manœuvre l'apaisera.

Je le fais installer et récupère une brosse et un peigne.

J'attrape délicatement chaque pan argenté pour y faire glisser la brosse.

Il clôt les paupières, instantanément apaisé.

Je coiffe patiemment chaque mèche. La chevelure en est d'autant plus brillante ; de la soie pure.

Je choisis de lui faire un tresse africaine sur le côté. Il s'autorise à toucher mon corps lors de mes passages à proximité. Cela se termine évidemment par l'amour, tout doux, dans un coin de la pièce.

* * *

J'entre dans les locaux de la startup, désertés à cette heure tardive. Des cosmos mêlés m'appellent en salle de réunion. J'y pénètre avec une certaine appréhension, me retrouvant face à une brochette de trois surplis en révolte.

"Léviathan. Installe toi et écoute attentivement." entame Rhadamanthys, désignant une place du menton.

"Ton comportement est inqualifiable, Léviathan !" aboie Minos. "Nous te conseillons vivement de te faire engager dans l'industrie de Crev..."

"Silence, Nos." grogne Rhadamanthys.

"Léviathan, j'en ai carbonisé pour bien moins que cela." amène Aiacos.

"Ça te va bien de dire ça alors que tu fréquentes la protégée de Crevan." rétorquais-je.

"Silence, Léviathan. Nous nous pencherons sur cette considération ultérieurement." me reprend Rhadamanthys. "Léviathan, nous ne souhaitons plus te voir fouler le sol de notre entreprise. Et nous ferons pression sur notre Seigneur pour qu'il te retire à la fois surplis et titre."

A dire vrai, je m'y attendais. Je n'ai même pas envie de pleurer. Ma vie est à présent aux côtés de Crevan. Je me lève, digne. "Fort bien, si vous parvenez à l'en convaincre."

"QUELLE IMPUDENCE !" hurle Minos, ivre de rage, prêt à briser mes os sur le champ !...

" _Quiet_ , Nos." le reprend Rhadamanthys.

"Ne devient-elle pas aussi défiante que Crevan lui-même ?!" s'insurge le Griffon.

Rhadamanthys étend son bras, exigeant le silence du Griffon.

Je quitte les lieux sans une parole.

* * *

Alone a le sourire lorsque trois Juges en surplis se présentent en rang devant lui. Il suspend alors l'élan de son pinceau.

"Mes Juges... aurais-je manqué un conseil de guerre ?" amusé de les voir ainsi sur la défensive.

"Seigneur, nous avons à nous entretenir de toute urgence."

Alone soupira et posa son pinceau sur le rebord du chevalet, allant rejoindre sa douce Lune installée sur les coussins.

"Je vous écoute, mes Juges."

"Il s'agit de Léviathan."

Lune se raidit imperceptiblement.

"Hmm... voilà qui met déjà mon épouse dans un certain état de nervosité." venant caresser le dos noué de Lune. "Poursuivez."

"Vous ne pouvez tolérer qu'elle fréquente ainsi un dissident à notre ordre."

Alone caressait le dos de Lune dans des gestes réguliers, effleurants.

"Qu'en pense ma charmante épouse ?"

"Ce qu'elle a toujours pensé : que Léviathan nous rend un grand service en nous tenant informés des agissements de Crevan."

"Balivernes !" s'écria le Griffon avec force.

"J'attends que vous me présentiez vos arguments, Messieurs."

"Elle ne mérite davantage de considérations. En se ralliant avec ce dissident, elle est devenue dissidente elle-même." tranche Minos.

"Je la ferai bien esclave à bord de ma galère noire." amène Aiacos.

"Rayez de la carte céleste la cent neuvième étoile." émet Minos.

"Rhadamanthys ?" avisant la Wyverne.

"Il est exact que Léviathan ne mérite plus de faire partie de nos rangs."

"Mes Juges, je vous aurai pensés plus avisés que cela." lança Alone, plaçant une fleur dans la chevelure de Lune.

"Seigneur ?"

"Je n'entends, dans vos propos, que la jalousie que vous inspire Crevan."

Lune ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire.

Rhadamanthys dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer avec véhémence, ce que ses deux frères firent sans la moindre hésitation.

"SEIGNEUR !"

"DE LA JALOUSIE ?"

Une nouvelle fois, Rhadamanthys étendit son bras.

"Parfaitement, Minos. Vous n'avez pas même été capables d'empêcher l'événement d'arriver." toujours aussi calme et posé.

"C'est Léviathan, la traîtresse !"

"J'entends, Minos."

"Elle mérite un jugement exemplaire."

"Vraiment, Aiacos ? Et qui enverrai-je pour s'en charger ? Le Spectre du Bénou ?"

Et bam ! Simple rappel de l'histoire à un Juge oubliant sa défaite contre les Saints d'Athéna.

Le sourire de Lune se rallonge. Elle calme malgré tout son époux d'un geste.

"Messieurs, nous conservons un œil sur Léviathan dont il est avéré que je suis proche."

"La séance est donc levée." déclare Alone.

* * *

La force est telle qu'elle me fracasse littéralement la colonne contre le mur de briques nu.

Mes poignets sont soulevés dans le sens opposé ainsi que mes jambes.

Une telle attaque ne peut provenir que d'un seul être !... Et c'est le Griffon en surplis qui se présente à ma vision brouillée par le choc.

"C'en est assez, Léviathan." grogne l'Étoile de la Noblesse.

D'un geste, il pousse l'écartèlement un peu plus loin et j'en geins, mâchoire serrée.

"Nous t'avons fait confiance, Léviathan. Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller te rouler dans la boue de Crevan !..."

Son cosmos gronde autant que ses mots.

"Nous t'estimions, Léviathan ! Comment veux-tu que nous te regardions à présent ?! Tu es pleine de la semence impure de ce dissident !..." avec un mépris sans égal.

Il se prépare alors à me donner l'impulsion nécessaire à un écartèlement inversé. Son expression se fait dure. Ses paupières sont abaissées sur des améthystes irradiant de colère.

Les fils sont soudain rompus par le tranchant redoutable d'une faux ornée d'un crâne et d'une cage thoracique.

Minos se met en garde.

"T-t-t-t-t ! Minos du Griffon..." siffle la voix sans concession de Crevan.

"Toi !..." fixant son assaillant avec une haine sans borne.

Undertaker récupère sa faux qu'il pose sur l'épaule, irradiant de lumière phosphorescente.

"En voilà, de bien vilains mots."

"Le jour où tu es venu t'installer en face de notre affaire... a été le début du bouleversement jusqu'à la chute."

"Tu ne m'en vois pas du tout désolé." annonce Crevan, fixant le Griffon.

Je repositionne chacun de mes os, les faisant craquer lors de leur remise en place.

"Peuh, je sais bien que la situation t'arrange ainsi que tes affaires, Crevan. Une simple Spectre n'aurait jamais attiré ton attention..."

"Méfie toi de laisser pendre ta langue, Griffon. Un coup de faux est si rapidement arrivé !..."

Minos se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. "Un jour ou l'autre, elle l'apprendra."

"Je t'ai dit de tenir ta langue." faisant fendre l'air à sa faux meurtrière.

Le Griffon appelle alors son arcane "L'envol du Griffon" visant à faire souffler un vent puissant sur tout ce qui l'entoure et disparaître.

* * *

Je sonne.

Il ouvre, vêtu casual, me refusant l'accès, bras en travers de l'ébrasement de porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je te signale que tu loges ici à mes frais."

"D'accord. Tu viens pour le loyer ? J'imagine assez bien quel sera le moyen de paiement."

" _Shut up_ , B."

Il sourit, carnassier. "Bon, tu entres ou je te baise sur le pas de la porte, à la vue de tout le quartier ?"

Je le repousse à l'intérieur, des deux mains sur le torse, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

"Hey !... Doucement avec le matos !..."

Je le plaque contre le mur, visant immédiatement sa bouche. " _Eat me. Bite me. Fuck me, B_."

Un grognement guttural vient accueillir ma requête, le rendant immédiatement dur, dans une sensation proche de la douleur tant l'afflux sanguin est puissant, rigidifiant les corps jusqu'à outrance.

Il laisse courir ses dents le long de l'arête de mon nez.

" _Beg_."

" _You_..."

Je l'attrape des mains, de part et d'autre de la tête, exigeant de lui ce qu'il me refuse malgré cette dureté évidente que je sens contre mon ventre.

"Tu vas... te servir... de ce que je sens là..." posant ma paume sur le sexe qui renfle le pantalon sans compromis. "... pour me satisfaire."

"Tu vas devoir apprendre à demander convenaaaaaa..."

Je masse, le renflant davantage si c'est possible.

Il pivote, me plaquant à son tour contre le mur, mains serrant autour de mes poignets jusqu'à la douleur.

"Agenouille toi. Et suce moi." entre deux baisers excessivement chauds.

Je lui réponds par un grognement gargouillé de colère.

"Hihihihi ! Belle tentative. Allez, prends moi dans ta jolie putain de bouche, _Girl_. Me fait pas entendre ou je vais finir par littéralement faire sauter les boutons de mon jeans."

C'est feulant. C'est brûlant.

Je suis en rage parce que... l'idée me plaît !... L'enfoiré de salaud de sa race !...

Je me laisse couler sur les genoux, défaisant frénétiquement le jeans, faisant saillir ce sexe gourmand, à la limite de suinter, pour l'avaler sans autre forme de procès, enroulant ma langue gourmande autour du renflement sensible éclos.

Il en geint comme un animal en rut, laissant sa tête dodeliner en savourant sa victoire totale sur moi, doigts perdus dans mes cheveux dont il vient de faire sauter le lien.

" _That's... it... Giiiirl_... Haaaaan... ooooooh... haaaaah... _That's_... _my little... shit !_..."

Même le brûlant Scorpion ne s'est jamais permis de me traiter de la sorte !... Mais Beyond... Beyond, lui, se le permet !...

Il se soutient, jambes flagellantes, d'une main ouverte contre le mur, l'autre derrière ma tête, initiant des mouvements bruts sans bouger des hanches. Je l'avale, l'engloutissant avec une gloutonnerie soumise.

Il vient, généreux, m'éclaboussant tout le palais, débordant des commissures tant il dégorge, palpitant au fond de ma gorge sur des rauques éblouissants.

Il se sépare de moi, sexe souillé de sperme et de salive, haletant.

Je me redresse lentement.

"T'as raison, B."

Il esquisse un sourire soulignant l'évidence.

"J'ai toujours adoré baiser avec toi."

Il remonte son jeans, me prenant par la main jusqu'au canapé. Là, il me fait allonger, ployant les genoux pour me défaire et m'assurer un retour de faveur. Le premier coup de langue, vif, doublé d'un autre plus généreux et lent, m'arrache un orgasme immédiat. J'en tremble sur le canapé tandis qu'il m'observe, vil, détaillant les contractions externes de mon sexe, le fouillant du doigt à l'occasion.

" _Give me all, Girl_."

Et pour l'obtenir, il allie habillement des caresses de la langue aux mouvements réguliers de ses doigts.

Le résultat ne tarde pas. J'en hurle de plaisir, contractée de partout pour lui.

* * *

Il me rejoint sur le canapé, se plaçant entre mes jambes ouvertes, aine contre aine, caressant mon visage de ses doigts coupables, les dégustant à l'occasion.

"Depuis la Wammy's... tu..."

"Je sais, Girl. Je sais."

Il s'amuse à dessiner quelques arabesques autour de mon nombril, soutenant sa tête d'une main. Son sexe repose sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

"J'avais la conviction que tu viendrais me réclamer _ça_ un de ces quatre matins."

Je caresse sa chevelure hirsute. "Tu es le salaud que je préfère."

Il siffle. "T'as l'art des compliments, tu sais ? Je crois que nous sommes décidément faits pour nous entendre, _Girl_. J'ai pas tiré une si mauvaise carte, finalement, à la Wammy's."

"Si tu te sens le besoin d'utiliser ta bouche, B., fais le à bon escient."

"Okay." se penchant sur ma clavicule dont il mordille l'os saillant, terminant par un coup de dents puissant, emportant une partie du derme.

Je serre les dents. Il va alors mordiller la rondeur d'un sein, main me ramenant possessivement à lui. C'est une langue attentionnée qui vient réclamer la pointe, l'érigeant davantage. Je me tortille tandis qu'il reprend de la dureté.

"Ils auraient dû te castrer."

"Hey !... Déjà qu'ils adoraient cibler leurs saloperies de tasers dans cette partie !..." se hissant sur moi, m'envisageant à s'en pincer la lèvre.

J'ai déjà les jambes ouvertes pour l'accueillir et il heurte l'entrée.

"Pourquoi t'étais pas comme ça à la Wammy's ?..."

"Parce que t'en valais pas la peine." sur un sourire carnassier. "Tu t'assumais pas, _Girl_. J'avais toujours l'impression de baiser une bûche."

"Hey !" lui donnant un coup.

"Le prend pas mal mais... la vache, qu'est-ce que t'étais gourde à l'époque !... Je doute même que L. ait pu trouver ça plaisant."

"Vas-tu te taire ?!"

"Ah mais tu voulais que j'utilise ma bouche, nan ?"

"Pas pour me tailler le portrait, imbécile !..." furieuse d'être ainsi malmenée.

"Bon, heureusement, tu t'es rattrapée depuis hein !..."

"Ta gueule !..."

Il ricane, suçotant la plaie près de la clavicule. "J'y suis pour quelque chose."

Il me relève, assis sur ses pieds pliés, me laissant glisser le long de son sexe, sur un soupir lourd.

Je m'accroche à lui pour bouger et me contracter. Je savoure chaque soupir, chaque feulement, chaque appréciations que je lui soutire. Puis je me tiens sur un bras pour balancer là. Il en a le souffle littéralement coupé, palpitant de plaisir, boutons des seins joliment dessinés.

Je me soulève des pieds pour accentuer l'effet.

Il glisse un bras sous moi, lové avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

"Haaaaaah... haaaaan... _Giiiiirl_!..."

Je me gave de ses sons, de ses appels.

A la fin, je reviens sur lui, nouée à ses épaules, fixant l'orgasme qui monte dans sa pupille écarlate.

Il jouit avec force, corps secoué, donnant sur des sons avalés, peau granulée, tête allant d'avant en arrière.

Je ne suis pas en reste et m'offre un bel orgasme, percutant de plaisir.

* * *

Des miaulements attirent mon attention. On quémande à la fenêtre de l'arrière-cour de l'immeuble. Un joli tigré se frotte allègrement au vitrage.

"Oh !... Bonjour, toi !..." débloquant la fenêtre alors que je cuisine.

Je cherche de quoi le nourrir et trouve un petit reste sur les arêtes d'un poisson dont il fait un régal. Je le caresse quand il a terminé son repas, se frottant avec reconnaissance.

"Ouuuh... gentil garçon."

B. arrive. "Des infidélités sitôt que j'ai le dos tourné ?..."

"Quoi ? Il est adorable, lui. Au moins il ne me sort pas de vacheries à longueur de temps."

"Plains toi, _Girl_." récupérant un verre d'eau.

Je note son sweat près du corps.

"Hmm... nouveau ?"

"Tu sais, il m'arrive de faire un minimum de shopping. Je me suis même trouvé un job. J'ai été inspiré un jour, en regardant le ciel."

"Ah ?"

"Ouais. Je me suis dit : pourquoi pas pilote de ligne ?"

J'en ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction.

"Hey !... Gaffe, tu vas gober une mouche !..."

"Pilote ?..."

"Ouais. J'ai pris quelques heures de cours. Attention, j'ai bien fait les choses : toujours sous une fausse identité !... Se procurer une ID falsifiée est un jeu d'enfant ici."

" _Usurper_ les identités a toujours été un de tes dons."

"Wow, attends, alors tu me reconnais des dons ? _Girl_ , tu me gâtes !... Ou tu veux qu'on baise ?" narquois, venant s'appuyer contre le meuble d'évier, me désignant de l'index.

"Peuh !... Je suis capable de formuler un compliment sans forcément avoir une idée derrière la tête."

"Tu prends toujours aussi facilement la mouche, _Girl_ !..." amusé, venant taquiner mon menton d'un revers de doigt.

"J'ai terminé le repas."

"Au fait, pas que tu me déranges, _Girl_ , mais tu comptes rester un moment ?"

"Hmm... je te signale que je suis ici chez moi, B." posant le plat principal sur la table.

Il s'installe sans plus attendre.

"J'ai pas pour habitude de faire des compliments mais... vache, t'es vraiment devenue une bonne pouliche, _Girl_."

Je hausse le sourcil à la comparaison.

"Allez, fais pas ta fine bouche, _Girl_!..." riant, m'attrapant par le poignet pour venir m'installer en travers de ses cuisses, doigts parcourant mes traits de la pulpe, dans des gestes étranges, allant jusqu'à me dessiner un sourire imaginaire.

"C'est fou comme..."

Une langue folle vient courir mes lèvres closes pour m'arracher la confession.

"... je t'ai toujours préféré à L."

" _Girl_ , quelque chose me dit que tu voudrais commencer par le dessert, je me trompe ?"

"Je réchaufferai au micro-ondes." bras autour de sa nuque, caressant la brousse épaisse de ses cheveux.

"Cette veille de Noël... lorsque tu es apparu sur le pas de la porte au bras de A..."

"Hmm mmm, _Girl_. Tes petits yeux... si innocents... je n'avais qu'une envie : te les arracher pour les dévorer !..." fouinant dans mon cou.

"A. était... vraiment très belle, B. Vraiment très b..."

Il clôt mes lèvres de manière brutale, mordant à plusieurs reprises, me laissant en sang avant de lécher. "Je t'ai... déjà demandé... de ne pas évoquer A., _Girl_."

"Je ne faisais que..."

"Shhh. Shhh, _Girl_." sourcils froncés sous la lourde frange inégale, index venant en renfort. "Shhh ou le dessert va te passer sous le nez." essuyant à nouveau le sang, en profitant pour le goûter. "Hmm... _very, very nice_." en connaisseur, venant récolter le reste directement de la langue, m'invitant à un baiser chaud.

* * *

(*) Odeur généralement âcre et piquante


	7. Places de choix

_Lune... il va vraiment falloir que cette sale gosse de Levichou nous file sa recette pour faire tomber les mecs ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 107 : Places de choix_

Une flèche vint cueillir Shaka près de la tempe. Ce dernier ne cilla pas.

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Saint de la Vierge." entama Lune, d'une voix grave, montée sur un superbe étalon qui grattait furieusement le sol maudit des Enfers.

Shaka prit le corps de la flèche en main pour le désintégrer.

"Tes menaces ne m'impressionnent pas, Perséphone."

"Tu devrais pourtant les prendre très au sérieux."

Shaka lui fit face. "Je ne te crains pas. Pas plus que celui à qui tu as lié ton âme." irradiant de lumière.

L'étalon fit un pas en arrière. Puis deux. Littéralement ébloui.

"Si Hadès souhaite faire triompher les ténèbres sur Terre, je compte apporter la lumière directement aux Enfers."

"Tu ne manques, en effet, pas d'audace, Saint de la Vierge !... Léviathan avait raison : ton aura guerrière n'a rien à envier à ton prédécesseur."

"Asmita portait le doute dans ses reins. Et vous avez su en tirer parti."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire !..." avec un sourire de guerre. "Le briser a été un délice."

"Je ne prétends nullement le pleurer. Ni souhaiter venger sa mort. Asmita a été déchu par ses propres faiblesses."

"Cela le rendait néanmoins plus humain que toi, Shaka." le fixant, yeux plissés, avant de placer une main devant sa bouche, sur un rictus moqueur. "Oups ! J'oubliais que toi, tu es celui qu'on dit le plus proche des dieux. Je me demande bien desquels !..."

Shaka arbore un sourire dangereux. "Je ne m'évertuerai pas à te l'expliquer."

"Dans ce cas, quelle est la raison de ta venue ?"

"Je te l'ai dit : apporter la lumière aux Enfers."

"Asmita s'y était déjà employé. Vois où tout cela l'a mené..." avec un air faussement contrit.

"Tu l'as toi-même dit : je suis différent d'Asmita."

* * *

"Saloperie de _barbie_ (*) !" cracha Lune, se défaisant avec rage de ses vêtements, avisant le bain chaud qu'on venait de lui préparer.

Elle plongea avec délice son corps nu dans l'eau lorsque soudain Alone se matérialisa devant le bassin, flottant littéralement dans les airs.

"Qui ose te mettre dans un tel état, ma belle déesse ?..."

Lune eut le réflexe stupide de camoufler sa nudité, ce qui fit sourire son divin époux.

"Allons, Lune..." amusé.

Lune laissa retomber ses mains. "Oui, c'est..." finissant par rire.

Alone effleura la surface de l'eau d'un revers de main. "Même si nous avons réduit à néant une Vierge, en voici une autre avec qui la l'affaire sera visiblement plus ardue."

"Peuh ! Cela reste un Saint." cracha Lune.

"D'une tout autre trempe qu'Asmita. Je me demande ce que donnerait la blondeur de ses cheveux sous mon pinceau..."

Lune s'approcha, posant ses bras joints en bord de bassin, y déposant sa tête, admirant le mouvement fluide de la robe d'Alone.

"Viens me rejoindre, Alone."

Le Souverain frémit. "Ma chère Lune." flottant encore un instant avant de poser pieds.

Dans des gestes volontairement lents, il se défit de sa ceinture, ouvrant sa robe attache après attache, la quittant là, puis ses sandales et enfin son pantalon près du corps, offrant à la vue de Lune sa nudité parfaite.

Lune tendit les bras, corps chamboulé.

Le Souverain prit plaisir de descendre les marches du bassin, faisant grimper leur désir respectif, sexe se soulevant à mesure qu'il approchait Lune.

Lune vint vers lui, le faisant installer sur les marches en mosaïques sombres, le prenant immédiatement en bouche pour le gâter. Des sons d'une rare indécence quittèrent Alone, corps frémissant d'être ainsi cueilli.

Lune laissait sa langue aller et venir le long du sexe tendu, chassant chaque veine, donnant l'assaut au bout renflé de désir.

Alone, pendant ce temps, lui caressait les seins.

La partie se termina sur les mêmes marches, Lune le chevauchant telle Xena la conquérante !... (**)

* * *

"Bonjour !..." enjouée, poussant la porte de la boutique.

"Oh, bonjour !..." me rend Caroline avec le sourire, époussetant les articles mortuaires en rayon. "Votre virée s'est bien passée ?"

"Parfaitement." cherchant Crevan des yeux.

"Il est allé effectuer un soin à domicile." me rejoignant. "Il a préparé le thé, ce matin."

Nous nous installons devant les tasses fumantes.

Sacré Undy !... Il a dû ressentir ma présence dès que l'avion s'est posé sur le sol français !...

J'en souris, touchée.

"Vous lui avez manqué !... Il a tourné comme une âme en peine dans la boutique durant cinq jours..."

Et je me doute bien qu'il a parfaitement conscience de l'homme que j'y ai retrouvé !...

"Pauvre âme. J'espère que vous avez pu lui changer les idées..."

"Oh, j'ai tout fait pour : nous sommes allés prendre une collation en terrasse, nous nous sommes promenés dans le parc mais... rien à faire, il conservait sa petite mine triste !... Il tient tellement à vous !..."

* * *

Crevan gare son véhicule, manquant de peu d'emboutir le superbe monstre mécanique d'Aiacos. J'entends d'ici l'insulte en bon népalais qui doit surgir du bureau arrière gauche de la startup !...

Puis il quitte le véhicule, dans des mouvements gracieux, bottines cuir sanglées sur pantalon à pinces près du corps, veste sur chemise blanche et cravate, cheveux maintenus en tresse ample sur le côté.

"Voyez-vous cette classe faite shinigami, Caroline ?"

"Je vois, je vois très bien !..." riant, me rejoignant près de la vitrine. "Nous pourrions nous tutoyer, non ?"

"Bien sûr."

Undertaker tira la mallette du coffre, commandant la fermeture de ce dernier et le verrouillage, affichant un sourire radieux en nous voyant l'épier tout sauf discrètement à travers la vitrine de sa boutique.

"Hmm... il aime être regardé."

"Assurément !..."

Undertaker pousse la porte, mallette à la main. "Bonjour !..." enjoué. "Oh, quel cas instructif je viens de traiter !... Il résistait à ma meilleure solution d'embaumement, a gonflé à certains endroit et a viré au bleu. Ce fut... un très riche moment. J'ai fini par détecter le caillot qui faisait obstruction et l'ai retiré. Le fluide a pu ainsi circuler sans créer de dommages supplémentaires. Et la voici toute belle pour sa famille, hihihihihi !"

"Ce devait être vraiment une très belle expérience, Monsieur Crevan !..." s'enthousiasme Caroline, retournant à son époussetage.

"Ah mais voyez-vous qui nous revient de la baie des Anges !..." m'envisageant, lèvre pincée. "Inutile de te demander si tu en as bien profité, _my Lady_ , hihihihi !..."

"En effet, B. est toujours aussi... _délicieux_."

Caroline cligne.

"Huhuhuhu ! Je pourrai me montrer jaloux, attention !..." agitant son index fin.

J'en ris. "Hmm... j'ai presque envie de le tenter pour voir ce que donnerait un shinigami renversé par la jalousie !..."

"Tu n'as définitivement aucun respect à l'égard de la lanterne cinématique de ton petit criminel, _my Lady_!... Je suis certain que le film de sa vie doit être passionnant !..."

"Du rouge, du rouge et encore du rouge."

"Voilà qui plairait à ton amie Grell !..."

* * *

"Willouuuuu !..." posant ses mains fines et gantées sur les épaules du shinigami fonctionnaire.

Ce dernier soupire. "Agent Sutcliff, veuillez cesser immédiatement." réajustant ses lunettes à la monture carrée. "J'ai du travail, je souhaite terminer à l'heure."

"Oh, tu m'invites à un rendez-vous galant ?" s'installant sur la table, sans égard pour la paperasse qui y traîne et que Spears tente de sauver en rassemblant.

"N'avez-vous pas entendu ? J'ai du travail."

"Oui mais tu dois me promettre de me laisser rentrer à l'heure !... Le sommeil est favorable à mon teint de jeune fille !..."

"Silence, Agent Sutcliff. Votre voix est un véritable supplice pour mes tympans."

"Oh, Will ! Je vais crier d'autant plus fort, dans ce cas, puisque tu le réclames !..." s'agitant des bras et des jambes, dans une hystérie totale.

Spears se lève, exaspéré par les excès de Sutcliff. Grell l'observe, cœurs dans les yeux.

"Oh mon Willou !... Tu es si beau lorsque je te pousse à bout !..."

"SUTCLIFF !" aboyé.

* * *

Je laisse passer les mèches argentées entre mes doigts, les respirant à l'occasion. Je pourrai dire exactement quel fluide les imprègne. J'ai appris à les distinguer à travers les vapeurs qu'ils laissent sur la chevelure ou les vêtements de mon Shinigami préféré !... L'odeur du formaldéhyde prévaut mais certains fluides sont si parfumés qu'ils mêlent un parfum suave à celui, âcre et piquant, de l'ingrédient principal qui demeure le formaldéhyde.

"Hmm... j'hésite entre Sterilol et Arandee..."

Il laisse passer un petit rire. "Difficile, en effet, de les distinguer !..."

Je respire à nouveau une mèche. "Je dirai Arandee."

" _Wrong but close_. Ozoform."

A dire vrai, Undertaker a étudié les compositions chimiques des différents fluides conservateurs de l'époque victorienne et les a élaborés lui-même. Il a conservé les noms d'origine afin de les distinguer.

Au départ, ces odeurs, fortes et marquées pour la plupart, m'incommodaient profondément. Puis j'ai fini par m'y faire et même à apprécier - au grand délice du Shinigami !...

"Je ne plais pas à tout le monde..."

"Tu me plais à moi et c'est l'essentiel." susurré à son oreille percée.

Il en ronronne de délice, se tortillant sur place. J'aime plus que tout ce trouble que je parviens à jeter en lui et ce malgré son ancienneté honorable !...

"Undy ?..."

" _My Lady_?..." même ton.

Je ris et me jette dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Il en soupire de bonheur, caressant mes cheveux dans des mouvements réguliers et doux.

" _My, my beautiful Lady_..." totalement épris.

" _My handsome, handsome man..._ " faisant écho.

" _You, me... coffin ?..._ " soufflé.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne pour toute réponse. Il me conduit galamment jusqu'au cercueil double, rehaussé par un support.

Je m'y installe, attendant qu'il m'y rejoigne, ce qu'il fait sans tarder. Face à face, nous nous regardons, nous pinçant les lèvres de délice par moment.

"T'ai-je plu dès l'Angleterre ?..."

"Ooooh oui !..." riant en me rappelant l'effet. "Oui."

Nous nous accordons un baiser que nous laissons s'approfondir, en savourant toutes les subtiles nuances.

"Tu sais... je suis sûre que tu pourrais me faire l'amour au moyen de ta seule et superbe voix."

"Est-ce... une demande à peine déguisée ?..."

" _Undertaker Sama, your voice is like red velvet_." soufflé.

Il en sourit, flatté. "Souhaites-tu que... nous tentions la chose maintenant ?" toujours ouvert à de nouvelles expériences.

"Je préfèrerai un soir, par téléphone."

"Très bien."

Nous nous caressons du bout du nez.

"Tiens, je viens d'apprendre que l'immeuble entier est à vendre... je pourrai investir."

"Oh !..." ravie, caressant ses pans de cheveux, laissant les fils argentés glisser entre mes doigts. "Oui. Fais."

"Hihihihi ! Très bien, _my Lady_."

"Caroline et moi t'aideront à aménager les lieux."

"Oui. Et je proposerai à Caroline d'occuper un des appartements."

"Ah oui, cela lui évitera de prendre le bus."

"Elle n'a jamais été en retard, même durant les grèves. Quelle enfant remarquable !..." avec une immense affection.

Je viens l'embrasser, tendresse affichée. "Je t'aime, Adrian."

Il s'en tortille littéralement de délice.

"Oh, _my Lady_..."

* * *

Je laisse ma jambe monter le long de celles de Grell.

"Je t'aime, Grell. La nature n'en a pas faite deux comme toi !..."

Il s'en tortille de délice, me faisant penser à Undertaker. Ah, ces Shinigamis sont des êtres sensibles !...

"Ouh, tu me gâtes, toi !..." se retournant pour m'enlacer fortement, embrassant ma joue à plusieurs reprises. "Tu me gâtes, tu me gâtes !..."

Je ris sous cette pluie d'attentions.

"Tu me racontes ?..."

"Que je te raconte quoi, ma chérie ?"

"Ton coup de cœur victorien."

"Ooooh... Madame Red... Ma'am. Je le ferai volontiers devant un café."

Oui car bien qu'elle soit anglaise, Grell tourne au café plutôt qu'au thé !...

Nous nous installons en terrasse et je l'observe, dessinant des cœurs à la cuillère sur la mousse.

"Madame était... fabuleuse. Le rouge lui allait parfaitement. Je l'aimais baignée dans le sang de ses victimes. Quelque part, nos mélancolies se sont touchées puis entremêlées."

"Tu as... eu des rapports intimes avec elle ?..." extrêmement curieuse.

Grell me fixe, finissant par rire. "On peut dire que tu es directe, toi !..."

Je tire un bout de langue.

"Oui. Madame a _pulsé_ entre mes bras."

"Huhuhu ! Je suis certaine que tu sais y faire aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes, ma chère Grell."

" _Want to try_?..."

" _Maybe_."

"Qu'en pense ton dissident tourné croquemort ?..."

"Oh, rien pour le moment. Il est juste... comment dire ?... _surpris_ par l'intérêt que je te porte."

"Tu sais, j'aurai toujours voulu porter un enfant. Malheureusement, mon corps mâle me prive de tout espoir..."

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, tapotant pour lui affirmer mon soutien. "Je pourrai demander à Undertaker de faire quelque chose."

"Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr, Grell chérie."

* * *

Undertaker plisse les yeux puis finit par éclater en un rire sonore. "Hou houhouhou ! Dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarquée, _my Lady_ , uh ?"

Je croise les bras, faisant la moue.

"D'accord, d'accord." venant se placer dans mon dos, mains sur mes épaules. "Tant que cela ennuie tes Juges, je suis partant, tu le sais bien !..."

"Grell a tant d'amour à donner..."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr." n'en croyant pas un mot.

* * *

Undertaker appose sa signature - aussi calligraphiée qu'aérée - en bas de page de l'acte notarié. L'immeuble entier sera à lui dans trois petits mois.

Voilà qui va changer bien des destins et les Juges vont encore grincer de concert des dents !...

* * *

Caroline s'avance presque religieusement dans le vaste salon, sous le regard phosphorescent de son bienfaiteur.

"Monsieur Crevan... je ne sais que dire..."

"Dans ce cas, ne dis rien, Caro line." posant le jeu de clés sur le meuble qui garnit l'entrée.

"C'est... immense !..."

"Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise."

"Exquisite va être bien plus à l'aise !... mais le loyer sera peut-être trop élevé..."

"Le... loyer ?..." éclatant de rire l'instant d'après. "Hou hou hou ! Caro line !... Tu es... impayable, ma parole !... Le... loyer ! Gyahahahahaha !" s'en tenant les côtes.

Caroline hausse le sourcil, laissant son croquemort de patron se remettre de cet accès d'hilarité.

"Ma chère Caro line..." essuyant ses larmes "... tu logeras ici _free of charges_."

Et cela tombe plutôt bien : le frère de Caroline, Cameron, est de passage à Paris d'ici un mois !...

* * *

"Te plaît-il, _my Lady_?..." susurré à mon oreille, m'acculant contre le meuble, placé dans mon dos, sans aucune autre forme d'agressivité.

"Je..."

C'est un aveu total qui parvient à ses oreilles.

"Je te vois le dévorer du regard depuis tout à l'heure... et il me semble... que tu lui plaises aussi. Alors... amuse toi, _my Lady_." effleurant ma fesse avant de se retirer. "Il est avéré que les _redheads_ te rendent littéralement _headless_." prenant du recul pour m'admirer, sourire en coin.

"Tu... me pousses volontairement dans ses bras ?..."

"S'il est une chose que j'ai apprise, au cours de ma longue existence, c'est que je ne puis m'opposer au désir qui nous pousse les uns vers les autres."

Caroline débarque en cuisine, interrompant notre conversation.

Nous la poursuivons pourtant du regard.

Cameron Valeska est ici pour son book - il pose occasionnellement, partageant cette activité avec celle d'acteur.

Le gosse est beau. Non, je dirai plutôt qu'il a du charme. La vingtaine, grand, admirablement bâti et il possède un phrasé et une présence indéniables. Bien fait autant de sa personne que de son cerveau.

Le garçon possède une lueur pour le moins intéressante dans son regard cristallisé de vert. Une lueur fort inquiétante et intrigante.

Il semble à l'aise dans ses baskets et a la tête sur les épaules. Il sait aussi s'éclater. Fumeur, comme sa sœur. Peu de tendance à la boisson.

Il aime faire le clown, tirant toutes sortes de grimaces hilarantes. Même Undy n'y résiste pas.

Alors que nous nous apprivoisons du regard, Undy glisse le bout de son pied le long de ma cheville, remontant toujours plus haut, sans rien laisser transparaître.

"Nous allons vous quitter, si vous le voulez bien." annonce la voix de velours d'Undy.

"Oh, déjà ?..."

"Oui."

"Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer..."

Undertaker se lève et je le suis du regard. Il enfile sa veste de costume.

"On pourrait aller en boîte ?" suggère Cameron à sa sœur.

"Ma foi. Pourvu qu'ils passent de la bonne musique. Je suis très sélective !..."

"Bien. Allez-y, tous les trois. Les gens de mon âge sont bons pour le lit à cette heure." émet Undy, appuyant son regard à mon attention alors qu'il rajuste le col de sa veste.

* * *

"Il est cool, ton mec." me dit Cameron, installé sur le canapé, bouteille de bière tenue des deux mains, sur le haut de ses cuisses. "Nan, franchement, pour quelqu'un de son âge, il est cool."

"Tu lorgnes sur mon mec ?" amusée.

"Hein ? Non, je ne suis pas gay !..." rieur, reniflant.

Caroline s'éclate sur la piste.

"Elle s'amuse bien."

"Ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça. D'ordinaire, elle est plutôt renfermée et limite dépressive. Elle avait une période assez sombre. J'ai eu très peur pour elle."

Mouais... et si je te disais qu'elle fréquente un Juge, non pardon, le Juge dont la puissance est la plus dévastatrice parmi les rangs d'Hadès, hmm ?... Oui, non, là clairement tu me prendrais pour une folle !...

"Tu devrais les voir, elle et mon homme, lorsqu'un corps arrive par la cour arrière dans leur antre... deux véritables petits hystériques !..."

"Elle a toujours voulu faire ce job. Perso, je ne comprends pas mais je vois que ça la rend... comment dire ?... _heureuse_ ? Ouais, nan, je ne sais pas, en fait !..." se marrant.

"Ben heureuse, tu peux le dire !..."

Nous laissons passer un petit silence.

"C'est demain ta séance pour ton book ?"

"Ouais. Je ne sais pas à quelle sauce je vais être bouffé, c'est toujours la surprise."

"Et pour t'entretenir, tu fais quelque chose de particulier ?" laissant courir mon regard le long de ces cuisses et de son haut bien charpenté.

"Des trucs usuels : snowboard, vélo, course, boxe. Plus occasionnellement du kickboxing, du taekwondo et d'autres arts martiaux."

"Hmm mmm."

Caroline nous rejoint, sautant sur sa boisson fraîche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Hmm. Faded d'Alan Walker, remixé. Ça se prête à merveille à la _shuffle dance_."

"Oh, cool, tu pratiques ?"

"Je me débrouille."

Je me lève. "Alors en piste, Cameron."

Il rit, posant sa bouteille vide pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la piste.

Voilà une activité que je ne me verrai pas pratiquer avec Undy - bien qu'il pourrait me surprendre !...

Arrivés sur la piste, nos pas s'enchaînent et le rythme prend possession de nos corps.

Cameron se débrouille effectivement bien !... Le garçon est musicien et possède un sacré sens du rythme. Nous nous éclatons sur la piste. Un instant, nos mains se joignent et nous effectuons les pas dans une symbiose parallèle.

Je ris aux éclats, me permettant même quelques pas du fameux _moonwalk_.

La foule vient de s'écarter pour nous faire place tant notre prestation est remarquable alors que nous n'avons jamais dansé ensemble avant !...

Je termine dans ses bras et je sens son étreinte se refermer avec douceur autour de moi.

Oh, toi, garçon !...

Nous rions en regagnant le domicile. Un instant, Cameron me fait grimper sur son dos et cavale un moment, sous les rires de sa sœur. Lorsqu'il me bascule en avant, nos visages se retrouvent proches et nous nous regardons un moment, explicites. Notre attirance ne fait aucun doute. Oui mais... mais...

Il finit par attraper ma main pour y poser les lèvres, galant, presque à l'ancienne.

* * *

(*) L'idée vient bien de Lune de Neige ^^

(**) De rien, Lune, pour l'allusion directe !... XD


	8. Petits crimes entre amis

_Un rapprochement, un cours de tir et une démonstration de puissance à redouter... enjoy it ! ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 108 : Petits crimes entre amis  
_

"T'as une petite amie, Cameron ?"

La question le fait presque rire. Il a le geste qui va bien. Pas le temps. Peut-être moins l'envie.

Il me raconte alors sa brève aventure avec sa prof de Taekwondo. De bons souvenirs, apparemment.

"Écoute..." se penchant en avant, coudes sur les cuisses. "... je suis prêt à faire le nombre de tours de manège que tu voudras. Je sais que tu sors avec le patron de ma sœur et je ne compte pas le remplacer ou une connerie de ce genre. Alors... faisons comme tu le sens, okay ?..."

Voilà qui est direct !...

Je me penche en avant de la même façon. "Embrasse moi, Cameron."

Il sourit avant de pencher le visage pour venir épouser mes lèvres. Les siennes sont charnues et foutrement douées !...

Le baiser dure un moment.

"A l'allure où je souhaite aller, donc ?..."

"Absolument." souriant, avant d'y revenir pour une nouvel échange, dans la veine du premier.

* * *

Le destin nous joue des tours à sa façon !... Voilà qu'un agréable séjour dans un parc d'attraction se profile pour Cameron et moi. Billets et réservation faite par Undertaker lui-même.

"Tu y vas vraiment à fond..." dis-je, presque déçue qu'il ne se batte pas pour notre relation.

Il chantonne, pour toute réponse, préparant le thé.

" _Why ?..._ "

" _Oh because I know you_." s'approchant avec le service de verres à bec. " _I know you very well_. _And I know him very well too, my Lady_."

* * *

Je prends le bouton de porte en main, tombant alors sur une voix tout sauf aimable qui s'élève depuis le salon. J'entrouvre discrètement et distingue clairement Cameron faire les cent pas dans la vaste pièce, smartphone collé à l'oreille.

" _Fine, Mom, be a whore... Be a drunken whore even. But don't be... a NAGGING. drunken. whore !_ " frappant de la main à plat sur un meuble.

Ouch ! Ça claque fort !... La voix en est totalement transformée. C'est à glacer le sang de n'importe qui... sauf que moi, cela me procure des frissons délicieux. J'aime lorsque la colère ou la frustration transforme les personnalités, les déformant jusqu'à la folie !... Et avec Cameron, je vais être servie.

* * *

Nous voici dans la file d'attente, Cameron placé dans mon dos, mains fermées sur mon ventre, menton posé sur mon épaule tandis que je caresse le roux de ses cheveux drus.

"J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ta mère l'autre jour."

Un soupir, suivi d'un grognement. " _Don't mess this day, Love_." ouvrant ses lèvres sur ma joue sans mordre.

"Je pourrai peut-être aider..."

Il ricane. "Comment, je me le demande."

"T'écouter."

"Je n'ai pas l'envie de m'étaler sur le sujet."

"Très bien."

* * *

La matinée est agréable. Nous flânons, cherchant les attractions les plus sensationnelles.

Cameron semble totalement hermétique aux loopings et autres sensations, se contentant d'esquisser un petit rire, secouant la tête devant les hurlements des passagers.

Dans les files d'attente, Cameron monte la ou les jambes sur les traverses métalliques, câlin à mon égard.

Nous savons tous les deux ce qui nous attend ce soir. Et combien ce sera délicieux.

Nos regards sont de plus en plus explicites à mesure que tourne l'heure. Les mains de Cameron l'expriment à leur manière ; aventureuses sans être offensantes. Ses lèvres cherchent le contact, délicates et parfois vives.

Le hic arrive dans une file d'attente lorsqu'un homme s'empare de ma gourde pour y boire sans vergogne - un merdeux qui se croit intéressant devant ses potes.

" _Give that back_." d'une voix qui fauche.

L'expression de Cameron vient de changer du tout au tout.

" _Hmm ? What ?_ " le toisant - le mec fait au moins trois têtes en plus et le double du poids de Cameron.

" _I said give that back_." tendant la main, expression faciale terrible.

" _Make me, you little brat_." le menaçant ouvertement.

Il rit et saisit Cameron par les épaules, ayant dans l'idée de lui mettre son genou en plein plexus. Grossière erreur !... Cameron contre et le retourne, lui offrant une clé de bras admirablement serrée au point de le faire couiner, récupérant la gourde au passage.

" _Who's the boss ?_ " murmuré à l'oreille à portée avant de relâcher et de lui indiquer de dégager d'un mouvement de menton.

"Huhuhuhu !" revenant me blottir contre lui.

* * *

Nous nous embrassons au bord d'une attraction aquatique dont la barge en descente nous éclabousse, nous faisant éclater de rire comme deux gamins.

Puis nous nous offrons une pause pop-corn, installés sur un banc, moi en travers des cuisses de Cameron.

Il s'amuse à lancer le pop-corn en l'air pour l'attraper en pleine bouche - exercice dans lequel il excelle. Je m'y tente, sans trop de succès.

"Je devrais te coller un gage pour chaque coup manqué."

Je le regarde, chatte.

Il ne résiste pas et me gratifie d'un baiser très prometteur.

"J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à ta sœur. Est-ce cela que tu évoquais avec ta mère l'autre fois ?..."

"Ah... des histoires de famille... évite de fourrer ton nez dedans : ça pue." jouant avec mon menton, y faisant courir ses doigts avant de les appliquer sur mes lèvres.

Il rit l'instant d'après lorsqu'une famille entière se fait éclabousser par les gerbes d'eau.

" _The laugh is fabulous. Use that_." feulant à son oreille, la gratifiant d'un coup de dent.

Cameron me fixe, lueur dangereuse habitant son regard, rictus soulignant son appétit.

"Tu as... un côté très _dark_. On ne dirait pas à prime abord..."

"Toi aussi."

* * *

La journée se termine et nous rejoignons un des hôtels.

" _Ladies first_." m'invitant à le précéder dans la salle dans laquelle est posé le buffet.

Je trottine devant lui, me servant copieusement.

"Quel sort me réserves-tu ?..."

"A ton avis ?" du tac-au-tac, amusé par cette question qui n'en est pas une.

Il rejoint ma main, souriant. "Autant de tours de manège que tu souhaites, tu t'en rappelles ?..."

"Oui." regard brillant.

Dans la chambre, nous déposons nos sacs, harassés par la journée.

Une douche chacun et nous voici sur le lit, nous regardant. Je laisse ma main cheminer le long du torse, sur le fin t-shirt clair. Appuyé sur un coude, il observe mes gestes, souriant.

"J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les rouquins..."

" _Lucky me, then_."

Je remonte dans les cheveux en question.

"J'avoue avoir eu des frissons en t'entendant élever la voix contre ta mère..."

"Je n'en suis pas forcément fier." se laissant filer sur le dos.

Je viens le chevaucher de moitié, souriante. "Tu dois avoir tes raisons." caressant ses joues du bout des doigts, avisant le menton carré et sa bouche généreuse à m'en faire loucher.

Il en rit. "Sers toi."

Je le cherche des lèvres, par pressions légères, qu'il apprécie en abaissant les paupières.

Son étreinte se resserre, m'invitant à venir totalement le couvrir de mon corps. Il se cambre de ravissement, d'un seul tenant, lorsque nos bassins entrent en contact et ma foi... il est déjà d'une fermeté remarquable !...

J'attrape ses mains pour mes rendre captives au-dessus de sa tête et il en sourit, paupières mi-closes, bougeant du bassin sous moi.

Nos bouches n'ont de cesse de se gâter, de s'affamer puis de se rejoindre.

Nos sons montent, emplissant la pièce réduite.

Cameron se libère et me fait basculer sur le dos, montant une de mes jambes sur son épaule, sexe venant caresser l'entrée du mien. J'en geins à chaque contact, redoublant de moiteur.

Il en sourit et se couvre avant de venir me visiter.

Seigneur ! Que ce garçon bouge de manière ahurissante !... Je n'avais jamais vu cela : il se sert véritablement de ses abdominaux : les creusant avant de les solliciter, rendant le mouvement d'autant plus coulissant. J'en hurle presque tant le mouvement est régulier et doux.

Il vient de passer un bras sous mes reins, me soulevant ou me laissant retomber mollement, accentuant à loisir ses mouvements.

L'orgasme me frappe sans que je puisse le contrôler et il s'en régale, souriant, buvant du regard tout ce que je donne, palpitant de délice au creux de moi.

" _My turn_."

Et les mouvements reprennent, d'un tour plus vif. Il se termine au fond de moi, jouissance vibrante se faisant entendre.

Ces jeux ont duré une grande partie de la nuit... à notre grand délice.

* * *

Nous prenons notre pause déjeuner sur la pelouse entretenue du parc puis il repose sa tête rousse sur mes cuisses.

"Je suppose que t'es au courant pour ce que Caroline a subi..."

"Oh, tu parles de ce que lui a fait ton père ?... Monstrueux."

"Oui. Je l'entendais pleurer toutes les nuits... oh, j'étais jeune à l'époque... Que pouvais-je faire du haut de mes neuf ans ?..."

"Rien, Cameron. Rien." caressant le roux de ses cheveux.

"Ce n'est que vers douze ans que j'ai compris et que... je me suis procuré une arme."

"Hmm mmm. C'est donc toi qui as mis fin à cette abomination ?..."

"Une balle en pleine tête. C'était un minimum." regard dur.

"Hu !..."

Je pense en moi-même que son père a été accueilli par Aiacos dans son Tribunal.

"Et ta mère ?"

"Tu l'as entendu. Elle s'envoie en l'air avec n'importe quel mec de passage." avec une moue de dégoût profond. "Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné mon geste même si la justice lui en a expliqué le mobile."

"La famille Valeska est déchirée depuis."

"La _famille_?... Hahahaha !" d'un rire terrible. "Ce porc méritait dix fois son châtiment !... Si j'avais été plus âgé, j'aurai encore pris plaisir à le séquestrer et à le torturer." serrant le poing, flammes terribles dansant dans la pupille assombrie par une soif de vengeance implacable.

Okay...

 _Unhinged. Sadistic. Maniacal. Psychotic. Vengeful. Vicious. Savage. Bonkers. Unrelenting. Homicidal._

* * *

" _My Lady !..._ " d'une voix chantante.

Je viens l'acculer contre un rayonnage, l'en faisant rire.

"Doucement, doucement avec les gens de mon âge !..."

"Si tu savais combien je t'aime..." me blottissant entre ses bras qu'il referme autour de moi, m'y berçant lentement.

"Oh j'en ai une petite idée, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Je veux que tu me parles de toi la nuit durant."

Il rit d'autant plus. "La nuit durant ?... Eh bien..."

Il hume mes cheveux, laissant son corps apprécier le trouble que la manœuvre procure, ses longs doigts fins filant entre mes pans.

"Ah, _my Lady_..."

Je m'attends à la question qui tombe presque aussitôt. "Était-ce bien avec Cameron ?..."

Je hausse les épaules. "Il est adorable mais... je n'ai pas avec lui cette connexion ultime que je partage avec toi."

"Huhuhuhu !" flatté.

"Sa lanterne cinématique doit être passionnante !..." lui adressant un regard pervers.

"Oh, ne me met pas de telles idées en tête, _my Lady_!..."

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as toujours choyé Caroline. Tu savais... tu as toujours su."

Il me répond par un sourire expressif. "Caro line m'est très chère, en effet. J'ai... regretté le moment où je l'ai transpercée de ma faux. Amèrement."

"Tu réagis au quart de tour dès lors qu'on se mêle à tes petites _activités_." frétillant des doigts à sa façon.

Il éclate de rire tant je frappe dans le mille.

"Vas-tu poursuivre avec ce cher Cameron ?..."

Je m'approche de sa bouche. "Il me semble plutôt bien parti pour remplacer ce cher B."

"Ton appétit insatiable pour les déséquilibrés de tout poil..." secouant la tête, indulgent.

"Au contraire, je pense que ce sont des êtres extrêmement lucides."

* * *

J'ai suivi Cameron jusqu'au stand de tir.

Assurément, ce garçon montre des qualités exceptionnelles !...

Alors qu'il conserve son casque sur les oreilles, je dégaine dans son dos et tire, ciblant proche du mille.

Il se retourne d'un trait pour admirer le Smith & Wesson 357 Python Magnum Model 686 que je tiens de mon père depuis l'époque où je nettoyais au Japon aux côtés de Ryô.

Je m'approche, ouvrant le barillet pour remplacer la balle.

Il dépose l'arceau sur casque coloré sur sa nuque, me fixant.

"Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies des petits secrets, Cameron." tirant une nouvelle fois, dans le mille.

* * *

"Au Japon ? Wow..."

"Hmm mmm. C'est aussi là-bas que j'ai rencontré mon maître de katana."

"Ah parce que tu sais aussi manier les lames ?"

Je laisse tomber le haut de mon corps dans l'herbe, tête sur mes bras repliés.

Il vient me surplomber. " _Teach me_."

" _Ah, boy..._ " caressant son visage et ses cheveux.

* * *

J'écarte d'un cran le pied de Cameron. "Ici. D'une ouverture aussi importante que la distance qui sépare les épaules. Appui maximum au début. Toujours. Ne sous-estime jamais la force de détente où tu risques d'avoir des surprises. La main là, tu la montes ici, pour stabiliser celle qui tient l'arme." la plaçant sous l'autre qui tient la crosse. "Utilise ton œil dominant pour le régler sur le réticule avant, le plus important."

"Je vise quoi ? La cible ? Ou le réticule ?"

"Pour un tir ciblé, il faut que le réticule se situe juste en-dessous du point d'impact désiré."

"Okay." rajustant sa visée.

"Ne bloque pas ta respiration. Essaye de tirer juste après l'expiration et avant la nouvelle inspiration."

"Ne malmène pas inutilement la détente ; sois souple, comme pour une poignée de mains. Ne libère pas non plus la détente d'un coup sec après le tir mais demeure un moment dans cette position, te calant sur ta respiration pour le tir suivant."

C'est qu'il est foutrement doué, le garçon !... Le résultat ne manque pas de me surprendre !...

"Belle arme." avisant le modèle que j'utilise.

"Papa est dans le trafic."

Il entrouvre la bouche de surprise.

"Quoi ? Tu m'as confié tes secrets. Je te confie les miens."

"Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !..." rieur.

"Et moi, tu penses que je m'attendais à un mineur abattant son père coupable ? Et qui compte réserver le même sort à sa mère ?" le fixant de manière intense.

Il me renvoie mon regard, me faisant face sans crainte.

"Tu ne t'entraînes pas au tir pour la compétition, Cameron. Tu t'entraînes pour tuer. Parce que tu sais que tôt ou tard, ta mère vous rendra aussi malheureux, ta sœur et toi, que ton père."

"Vache... purée... tu lis en moi comme..."

"... dans un livre ouvert ?... Crois moi, avec un métier tel que celui que j'ai exercé au Japon, on en apprend long sur les tendances humaines."

Il m'attire par la nuque pour un baiser chaste sur le front.

"Pèse malgré tout le fait que tu n'es plus le mineur à qui la justice trouvera des circonstances atténuantes motivant son geste désespéré."

"Ce ne sera pas un geste désespéré mais parfaitement lucide, dont j'assumerai les conséquences. Si elle a l'audace de se pointer ici pour nous réprimander sur quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas longuement."

"Si je possédais un peu de sagesse, je te dirai de te concentrer plutôt sur ton book et tes rôles d'acteur... au lieu de cela, j'ai envie de te dire, Valeska, que tu portes la mort à la boutonnière. Et que tu la portes plutôt bien."

* * *

"Tu l'as rencontré comment ?"

Je sais qu'il parle d'Undertaker. J'en souris, sirotant mon café avant de reposer la tasse.

"C'est lui qui est venu m'aborder à Londres."

Il siffle, attendant la suite avec le sourire.

"Il dit souvent lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais songé à ce que je lui offre tant au moment où il a pris l'initiative de m'aborder."

Et là j'ai envie de lui parler des univers parallèles, à peu près en ces termes : " _Tu sais, Cameron, Undertaker est un shinigami âgé de plusieurs dizaines de siècles et toujours aussi fasciné par la nature humaine. Il se peut même que tu fasses partie intégrante de son vaste plan..._ "

Mais je n'en fais rien. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il n'est pas encore prêt. Peut-être le sera-t-il jamais...

"Comme tu as pu le constater, il sait s'y prendre pour charmer."

"En effet. Il faut aimer le charme à l'ancienne."

"Je ne fais pas mon âge, Cameron." rieuse et pourtant si sérieuse !...

"Tu as l'âge de ma sœur, nan ?"

"Je t'ai dit que je ne faisais pas mon âge."

"Admettons. Et ensuite ?..." curieux.

"Ensuite... ensuite nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter et j'ai pu découvrir son univers très axé sur l'époque victorienne et les corps."

"Ce doit être ça qui plaît tant à ma sœur !..." rieur.

"Cela va faire presque quatre ans que je le fréquente et il recèle toujours autant de mystères."

"Tu comptes tous les percer à jour ?"

"Oh, j'aimerai beaucoup... mais l'entreprise s'avère plus délicate et compliquée que prévue." riant à moitié. "Tellement, tellement de secrets que lui-même s'y perd..."

"J'espère qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à Caroline..."

"Ce n'est pas avec une arme que tu pourras régler le problème cette fois, mon pauvre Cameron." sirotant tranquillement le fond de ma tasse de moka.

Il fronce. " _Explain_."

"Hmm... _Undertaker is a very strong opponent, dear Cameron_."

* * *

"Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec de tels yeux, _my Lady_?"

"Oh parce que j'ai dû sous-entendre à quel point mon homme est puissant. Et rebelle." lui tombant dans les bras.

"Tu aimes... tant leur faire peur." régalé, cherchant le contact des prunelles incandescentes.

"Je veux être à toi ce soir, Undy. Je veux que tu me fasses crier ton nom à l'envi."

Il me fixe, rabattant une mèche de mes cheveux sur l'arrière. "Tu as... beaucoup bu, _my Lady_."

"Cela m'arrive parfois, oui." échauffée des joues.

"Je pense que je vais te donner un bon grog avant de te border."

"Naaaan... avant, tu me fais l'amour comme un fou... hihihips !"

Le spectacle l'amuse autant qu'il l'afflige.

Cameron apparaît dans la cuisine.

"Jeune homme, je crois que nous allons regagner notre appart..."

Le cliquetis d'une arme, canon pointé sur la tempe d'Undertaker.

Le regard phosphorescent bascule lentement sur l'impudent, sous la lourde frange.

"Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait plus qu'une balle pour vous tuer."

"Et... tu te sens d'humeur à tester la chose aujourd'hui ?..." sans bouger le moins du monde.

"Pourquoi pas."

J'éclate de rire. "T'es con, Cameron !..." le désignant de l'index, rire alcoolisé à l'appui.

"CAMERON ! TU ES FOU !"

Ça, c'est la voix haute de Caroline.

"Laisse, Caro line." faisant lentement face à l'arme, sans la moindre crainte. "Je ne suis effectivement pas conçu pour périr de cette manière." avisant le poignet de Cameron. "Je suis prêt à t'en faire la démonstration sur le champ."

Cameron le fixe.

"Tu trembles ?... C'est que tu n'es pas encore certain de tes choix, mon garçon."

"Je n'ai aucun mobile contre vous."

"Oh... s'il faut t'en donner un alors sache que j'ai tué ta sœur d'un coup de faux irraisonné et que je l'ai réanimée en employant ma propre science."

Là, c'est moi qui vacille. "Gloups !"

"Vous... mentez !..."

"Veux-tu qu'elle te montre les marques de sa résurrection ?..." avisant Caroline.

Cette dernière fait un pas en arrière.

"Caroline, c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ?..."

Caroline finit par rejoindre le salon avant de s'installer sur le canapé, dans le noir.

Je glisse contre le meuble et Crevan me retient. "Nous reprendrons cette intéressante conversation une autre fois, si tu le veux bien, jeune homme. J'ai une Lady, quelque peu enivrée, à border dans une boîte de ma fabrication." éloignant le canon de l'arme d'un mouvement lent des doigts.

* * *

"Tu... restes..." le récupérant, bras autour de sa nuque fine, l'attirant dans le cercueil.

" _My Lady_ , je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de dormir." dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

"Je ne veux pas... dormir seule."

"Très bien, très bien." se redressant pour se défaire devant le cercueil avant de venir se glisser à mes côtés pour m'étreindre.


	9. Relations de bon voisinage

_Les couples se font et se défont... au gré des envies._

* * *

 _Chapitre 109 : Relations de bon voisinage_

Minos s'installe à la table de Cameron, sur la terrasse de ce café parisien.

"Vous semblez chercher des réponses. Et je suis à même de vous les apporter."

Cameron fronce.

Le beau Griffon pose ses coudes sur la table, mains jointes sous son menton, améthystes dardant le rouquin, sourire en coin.

"Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêt à l'entendre mais je m'en cogne complètement, jeune homme."

Cameron s'adosse, envisageant l'homme sans âge qui lui fait face.

"Si vous souhaitez des réponses, tâchez d'élargir votre cercle de vision bien au-delà de ce que votre vue offre à voir."

"Venez en au fait ou disparaissez."

Le Griffon se penche sur la petite table, longs pans argentés glissant gracieusement sur le devant des épaules.

"Crevan ne craint pas votre arme à feu pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'agit d'un dieu de la mort." soufflé, regard perçant.

"Ben voyons !... Et moi je suis le neveu de la reine d'Angleterre !..." moqueur.

"Ne raillez pas et ne méprisez pas pareille puissance, jeune impudent. Je suis moi-même un des trois Juges de sa Seigneurie Hadès. Si je le voulais, vous tomberiez mort."

Cameron éclate de rire. "C'est pour une caméra cachée, ma parole !..."

"Et... votre sœur fréquente _assidument_ l'un de mes frères."

"De mieux en mieux !..."

"Tu devrais vraiment le prendre au sérieux, Cameron." dis-je, placée à la table derrière lui, laissant aller ma tête en arrière contre son épaule.

Il me fixe, se demandant depuis quand je me tiens sur la place.

"Léviathan, tu es irritante d'ainsi t'en mêler." renifle le Griffon.

"Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais t'offrir la jubilation de lui annoncer cela, Minos ?" sans regarder le Griffon.

"Je note, en effet, que tu es aussi trouble-fête que Crevan mais cela ne devrait guère me surprendre."

"Donc si tu veux bien disposer..."

"Tu viens de me prendre toute la joie de voir ton nouvel ami se décomposer sur place." se levant, dans un mouvement plein de grâce - qui est limite à m'en faire baver d'admiration !...

Je m'installe à sa place, faisant face à Cameron.

"Je suis vraiment curieux d'entendre tes explications." amusé.

"Minos t'a dit la stricte vérité, Cameron."

"Hmm mmm. Tu sais que la même vanne ne fonctionne pas deux fois ?..."

"Tu peux tester ton arme sur Crevan. Tu peux même cribler son corps de balles ; il y survivra et il est fort à parier que tu ne parviendrais même pas à le toucher."

"Dieu de la mort, hein ? Nan mais franchement..."

"Dieux de la mort, Spectres et Juges de Hadès."

"Tu devrais l'écouter et surtout la croire, mon chéri." intervient la voix de Grell qui se tient à l'emplacement que je viens de quitter.

Cameron sursaute.

"Les dieux de la mort existent. Les Spectres et les Juges également. Tu as un exemplaire magnifique exemplaire de chaque sous les yeux." passant une main gantée dans ses mèches rouges. "Au fait, Léviathan chérie, tu as plaidé ma cause auprès de ton dissident ?"

Je ris tant il ne perd pas le nord !...

"Je vais le lui rappeler, Grell chérie."

"Dites..." intervient Cameron.

"Oui ?" en chœur.

* * *

"Vous m'avez bien eu !..."

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Cameron."

"Ah si si, au contraire !..." se marrant. "Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de complices !..."

Je soupire. Bien... il semblerait que la manière forte soit de mise.

Je l'accule dans une ruelle, une main sur chaque épaule, laissant mes ailes se déployer derrière moi. Il en laisse échapper un hoquet de terreur, yeux agrandis.

"Voilà ce que tu souhaitais voir ? Hein ?..." ma voix roule comme le tonnerre.

Je le libère et il devient le jouet de spasmes qui le plient en avant. Je m'attends à ce qu'il rende le contenu de son estomac mais rien ne vient. Il a du cran. Il me plaît.

Un instant, nous nous observons, séparés par cinq bons mètres, lui à moitié affaissé sur le sol, moi debout, bras croisés.

* * *

"Carry !... Il faut partir ! VITE !" attrapant tous les sacs qui lui passent sous la main, emballant ses affaires et celles de sa sœur.

"Mais... Cameron ?..."

"Où penses-tu l'emmener, jeune homme ?" interroge la voix d'Undertaker dont la présence vient de se découper d'un angle mural.

Cameron sort son arme et le vise. "N'approchez pas ! Et n'approchez plus jamais ma sœur !"

Undertaker sourit, tout en levant le sourcil.

"Ta sœur a fait son nid ici. Et elle n'en souhaite point d'autre."

"LA FERME ! Encore un pas et..."

"Cameron !" se jetant sur son frère avant qu'une balle ne soit perdue.

"LÂCHE MOI !"

Undertaker les sépare en soupirant. "Assez, tous les deux !..." avisant tour à tour Caroline et son frère. "C'en est assez."

"ESPÈCE DE..." tirant une balle dans le bas de côtes d'Undertaker. Ce dernier laisse échapper une demi-grimace.

"Hmm... sensation toujours aussi désagréable."

A peine un mince filet de sang...

"Vous..."

"Je pensais que le Griffon avait été clair sur le sujet. Vos armes ne nous sont pas létales."

Cameron recule, mesurant à présent un peu plus précisément la nature véritable de l'homme d'apparence affable qui lui fait face.

"Ce n'est..."

"Cameron. Tout ce que tu viens d'entendre est vrai."

"Carry... tu es... en danger..."

"Je suis moins exposée avec eux que si j'étais seule."

"C'est..."

Il plonge la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, éclatant en un rire dément.

"Je crains, ma chère Caro line, que ces nouvelles aient fait perdre la raison à ton frère." se désole Undertaker.

* * *

"Comment va-t-il ?" demandais-je à Caroline, revenue d'une visite à l'établissement psychiatrique où a été placé son frère.

"Oh, il... est amorphe, bourré d'anxiolytiques et autres neuroleptiques..." s'installant à table.

Undertaker lui prépare un thé réconfortant. "Je suis désolé, Caro line."

"Ce... je préfère qu'il sache, en réalité. Peut-être parviendra-t-il à se faire à l'idée..."

Undertaker pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. "Qu'il en soit ainsi."

* * *

Il me fixe, coudes posés sur ses cuisses, dans cette tenue décontractée. Son expression est neutre. Son regard dévie sur le tracé de chacune de mes ailes comme si elles était déployées et apparentes.

Dans cette salle sans identité, il n'y a que nous et un gardien qui scrute par la porte dont le haut est vitré.

"Dis quelque chose."

Il finit par esquisser un sourire fugace. "J'aime ce que tu es."

* * *

Caroline chantonne. Cameron sort aujourd'hui de l'établissement psy.

Undertaker est captivé à mon égard : "Comptes-tu poursuivre ta relation avec lui, _my Lady_ ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Undy. Tout dépendra..."

"Dépendra de quoi, _my Lady_?..." agitant ses doigts.

"De ce qu'il fera de lui à sa sortie."

* * *

Cameron passe par la boutique pour glisser un mot à sa sœur.

Eh bien !... Costume bleu marine irisé, chemise assortie, à col ouvert, chaussures montantes aux pieds. On peut dire que Monsieur prend soin de sa personne.

Et toujours un regard à mon attention. Fugace, certes, mais un regard. Toujours.

Ce n'est pas fini entre nous...

* * *

"Cameron est une fée du logis !... Hier, il a passé l'aspirateur et le souper était prêt à mon retour !..."

"Huhuhuhu ! Bon à marier !..." émet Undy, rieur, regard en biais à mon attention.

Je ris, croisant les bras. "Mais je t'en prie, Undy, je t'en prie !..." lui proposant ma bague.

"Je crains fort, _my Lady_ , qu'elle ne soit pas à la taille de son doigt."

* * *

Mais qui voilà en train de m'attendre à la sortie de mon cours de danse ?...

"Wow ! Il est encore plus canon que le précédent !... Veinarde !..." me charrient les filles - prof comprise. "Quelle chanceuse !..." et que ça blablate dans mon dos.

Je passe sous la douche et me change avant de rejoindre Cameron.

"C'est sympa d'être passé me raccompagner !..."

"Je me suis dit que ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions plus... _discuté_." avec un sourire taquin.

"Discuté, uh ?..." amusée, quittant le bâtiment avec lui.

Son sourire me signale que c'est à mes risques et périls de le lancer sur ce terrain !...

"Tu es remis ?..."

"A peu près. Les psy ont mis ça sur le compte de bouffées délirantes." riant. "S'ils savaient..."

Il cale son allure sur la mienne.

"J'ai toujours su que ce monde-là existait... j'ignorais cependant sous quelle forme."

Le fond de l'air commence à être frais le soir, en cette saison, bien que le soleil domine en journée.

"Au fait, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Carry mais j'ai eu un rôle dans une série."

"Oh, cool !..."

"C'est une série canadienne sur une famille déjantée catholique irlandaise."

Je pouffe. "Irrévérencieux, c'est ce qu'il te faut !... Le rôle va t'aller comme un gant, mon cher Cameron !..."

"Le garçon que j'interprète est notoirement gay."

"Oh my !..." amusée. "J'imagine que tourner ce genre de scène ne te posera pas de problème."

"En fait, le rôle est intéressant parce que le personnage est complexe et doit dealer avec ses luttes intérieures."

"J'imagine."

"Le ton de la série oscille entre la caricature et le cru."

"Je maintiens que cela va t'aller comme un gant !..."

* * *

Nous nous regardons. Nous nous convoitons. Parfois au nez et à la barbe - inexistante - d'Undertaker !... Ce dernier n'en a cure. Que je m'amuse !... La vie, même éternelle, est trop courte pour s'ennuyer avec des questions existentielles !...

Je crois qu'Undertaker est le seul à me comprendre. Il peut même faire ce qu'il souhaite de son côté... car nous savons que tôt ou tard, nous nous retrouverons.

Depuis quelques jours je dois pourtant m'avouer que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Cameron !...

Le jeune homme semble avoir plus conscience de lui-même depuis les récents événements. Lui aussi me regarde, m'observe, intrigué, désir plaqué au corps.

Nous sommes tels deux aimants que tout attire.

"Huhuhuhu ! Cette tension qui flotte dans l'air... _captivant_ !..." me glisse Undy, conscient de ce qui se trame.

* * *

Ce soir. C'est sûr, ça va être pour ce soir. Nous n'en pouvons plus, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et une fois de plus, Undy nous laisse champ libre, préférant aller s'enfermer dans le salon, musique classique à fond, tandis que je rejoins l'appartement du dessous.

Cameron m'y attend. Fauve, il se lève et se déplace droit vers moi.

Et là ça commence... sa bouche cherche et refuse, laissant mourir un sourire lorsque le désir lui vrille le corps entier. Ainsi, à nous tourner autour, à nous apprécier, accrochés aux murs ou contre les huisseries de porte, nous faisant une cour charnelle, laissant nos bassins former le contact.

J'ai en tête cette photo de lui, assis sur un cube, jambes ouvertes, doigts joints sur le devant, coudes posés sur ses cuisses, regard percutant, éclairé de cette jolie façon en demi-teintes. Cam est du genre magnétique. Je pense qu'il est du genre à ne pas laisser indifférent ; soit on en raffole, soit on le déteste. Il n'y a aucune demi-mesure.

Il profite que je sois calée contre le mur pour me soulever. Mes jambes viennent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches tandis que ses paumes flattent mes fesses à pleines mains. Le baiser est immanquable et nous en tirons un plaisir immense, retrouvant nos goûts, les sensations de nos langues audacieuses et les bruits que l'échange buccal suscite. Nos sens s'échauffent et nos corps le manifestent, nous prenant le reste de souffle, se frottant exagérément l'un contre l'autre, à présent, à travers nos vêtements qui finissent par nous quitter un à un.

Nous échouons sur le canapé, nous observant, souffles courts, sourires allant de pair.

Ma main chemine sur le visage du rouquin tandis que l'autre lui fait du bien, lentement, prenant le temps de le choyer alors qu'il est déjà haut. Son ventre se creuse à la manœuvre, voix donnant dans les graves avant d'être coupée nette.

Le plaisir nous submerge alors que nous nous caressons mutuellement, nous offrant un partage sensuel.

" _Fuck... fuck !..._ " est la seule chose qui lui échappe tant le plaisir le frappe. Des "fuck" à répétition en lieu et place des "love you". Je trouve l'offense d'autant plus délicieuse. Et s'il n'y avait que les " _fuck_ "... il lui échappe également des " _holy shit_ " ou autres " _holy crap_ ". Je ne tolérerai cependant pas l'expression dans n'importe quelle bouche !...

Nos corps ondulent à s'en arracher des sensations de plus en plus vives, voix montant de pair avant de se rabattre sur des souffles déviants.

Je me contente du raccourci de son prénom pour faire écho aux insanités qui lui échappent.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'un homme ne m'avait plus mise dans cet état !...

Nous nous prenons à tour de rôle sur ce canapé, jouissant avec force, nous embrassant pour nous reconnaître après le tourbillon dans lequel nous venons de plonger.

Je tords entre mes mains le coussin sur lequel sa tête repose tandis que j'ondule sur lui.

Il s'en tortille, animé, ne sachant plus où poser ses mains. Ses pupilles partent à la dérives sous les franges rousses de ses cils rabattus. Et là, il jouit. Fort. Se laissant s'épancher au fond de moi, dans des salves généreuses, lui arrachant les derniers mots coupés.

Sa jouissance vient d'appeler la mienne et je palpite de délice autour de lui, nous lançant une nouvelle fois, avant de reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je parcours le torse parsemé de fins poils roux.

"Hmm... tu ne m'as pas tout montré la fois dernière..."

Il rit. "Toi non plus."

* * *

Caroline se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil, escarpins tenus dans une main.

"Allons bon... se serait-il à nouveau montré grossier ?" évoquant Aiacos avec lequel elle vient de souper.

Elle répond par un sourire.

"Un thé ?"

"Volontiers."

Undertaker se rend en cuisine.

"J'imagine que... nos deux tourtereaux filent le parfait amour, là en bas ?"

"Hmm... j'avoue avoir mis du classique pour ne pas avoir à m'en soucier." répond Undertaker depuis la cuisine.

Caroline s'invite dans la pièce. "Vous êtes vraiment surprenant..."

Undertaker esquisse un petit sourire. "Disons que... je connais bien ma _Lady_."

Caroline s'adosse contre l'ébrasement de la porte. "Au point de tolérer l'infidélité ?"

"Ah, nous ne nous sommes rien promis de tel."

"Je vois."

"Qu'elle s'amuse !... Qu'elle prenne du bon temps !... Je serai incapable de lui jeter la pierre."

"Et vous, pendant ce temps ?"

"Moi, Caro line, j'ai mes corps."

"Vos corps, hmm ?..."

"Oui, vous savez ? Ceux dont je prends un soin jaloux."

"Je connais vos habitudes." souriante.

"Bien. Alors... laissons aux tourtereaux le loisir de leur nuit et prenons ce thé avant de nous coucher." lui offrant une tasse fumante.

* * *

Je passe par derrière et viens l'étreindre.

Il lui échappe un doux ronronnement tandis qu'il s'active à préparer le petit déjeuner.

J'ai noté en passant qu'une _sotoba_ était posée contre le canapé et j'en déduis qu'il s'agit là de la forme déguisée de sa faux légendaire.

"Hmm... tu t'es battu cette nuit ?..."

"Peut-être. Avec un adversaire invisible. Sorti tout droit de mon imagination."

Je soulève la lourde tresse pour venir embrasser cette nuque pale, mordillant chaque saillie de ses vertèbres cervicales.

Il en frémit indécemment. " _My_... oh..."

Caroline apparaît, se frottant les yeux. "Oups !... Pardon..." se retournant.

"Il n'y a pas de mal, Caroline." dis-je.

Elle s'installe aux côtés de la _sotoba_ , allumant le poste de télévision. "Le temps de me réveiller et je descends."

"Fais, Caro line."

Nous nous faisons face, dans la cuisine.

"Ta soirée a-t-elle été bonne ?" demandais-je.

"Elle a été remarquable." laisse-t-il passer. "Je me suis d'abord enivré de classique puis j'ai eu une compagnie bien agréable avec laquelle j'ai parlé jusqu'à plus d'heure. Et toi, _my Lady_?"

"J'ai..." riant. "... fait de l'exercice. Avec un coach ayant un penchant pour les _insanités verbales_."

"Uh ?..." venant nicher contre mon épaule. "Accepterais-tu de... jouer les geisha pour moi ce soir, _my Lady_?..."

Je caresse l'arrière de sa tête.

"Il va falloir me donner quelques billes supplémentaires..."

"Oh, je n'y manquerai pas. Et je m'occuperai de tout. Quant à toi... ton seul devoir sera de me divertir et de me régaler. T'en sens-tu capable ?..."

"Oui."


	10. De bras en bras

_On ne s'en lasse pas, de toutes ces parties de jambes en l'air... enfin du moins pas Lévi ! XD Quelle gourmande, je vous jure !... Kiss, kiss !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 110 : De bras en bras_

Undertaker pose ses clés et son haut-de-forme sur le meuble qui trône dans l'entrée, chantonnant un air dont lui seul possède le sens des paroles.

Il porte sa tenue victorienne, cuissardes sanglées faisant saillie du large manteau à écharpe grise, passant d'une épaule jusqu'à la hanche opposée.

Je me trouve dans la cuisine, élaborant de quoi proposer un apéritif dînatoire.

Il vient m'y retrouver, posant une épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte tandis que sa tempe y trouve également appui, m'observant, longs pans de cheveux basculés sur le côté.

" _My Lady_..." soufflé, de ce rauque chaud que je lui connais.

Mon corps entier vibre à ce seul appel.

Je termine le plateau de canapés pour le mettre au frais avant de me livrer à ses mains.

Elles cheminent sur mon corps, comme pour en reprendre possession.

Nos lèvres se cherchent pour se trouver, fondant dans un baiser chaud, d'une intensité délicieuse.

" _Please, forgive me..._ "

" _For what, my Lady ?..._ " glissant une mèche de cheveux, échappée de mon chignon, derrière mon oreille.

Je recherche sa bouche pour approbation.

" _For what ?..._ " redemande-t-il.

Je niche contre son épaule, sur un soupir. "Parce que je n'ai pas compris immédiatement... tes motivations concernant... les morts."

"Oooh..." venant caresser ma tête. "Je n'y pensais même plus." embrassant le haut de ma tête, épris.

"Tu... me plais tellement..." sur un petit rire éloquent.

"Et j'en suis extrêmement heureux."

"Tu me comprends. Tu acceptes mes envies."

"Je sais qu'on ne te retient pas avec la force."

Je le regarde un long moment, gravant chaque trait, venant soulever la lourde frange pour rencontrer le phosphorescent hypnotique de ses yeux, m'en pinçant la lèvre.

" _Take me. Now_." l'injonction est douce mais elle le secoue des pieds à la tête.

" _How ?... And where ?..._ "

Je me hisse jusqu'à l'oreille percée pour lui murmurer la marche à suivre.

Il en glousse, corps attisé.

Nous regagnons le canapé sur lequel il s'installe, manteau ouvert et écharpe retirée.

Je viens le chevaucher, tenant son bassin tout contre le mien, initiant là quelques mouvements qui lui arrachent un long son vibrant.

" _I miss you..._ "

" _Oh, my Lady..._ " souriant, tête venant s'appuyer contre le dossier, bras tenus en croix.

Mes mains remontent le long du torse admirablement découpé, sous les pans ouverts du manteau. Je m'en régale, cheminant de long en large, m'attardant sur le renflement des anneaux qui ornent ses seins, lui arrachant un nouveau "Oooooh..." presque grogné.

Il dodeline de la tête, à mon grand délice et cesse lorsque je viens cueillir sa bouche pour un baiser aussi lent que profond.

"Tu... m'arraches tout... à mon grand... délice..." dans une confession brûlante.

J'ouvre les boutons fins de sa tenue près du corps puis ceux de la chemise. Le torse s'offre à moi, bardé de cicatrices, anneau à chaque sein. Je joue, tire, pince, l'envoyant toujours plus loin dans les sensations. "Oooooh... aaaaaahhh... haaaaaaa... ouiiiiii... Oui !... haaaaan... my... ooooooh..."

Je descends, de part et d'autre des côtes, caressante, granulant la peau délicate.

Puis j'ouvre plus bas, écartant les pans, me soulevant, avant de revenir en contact, lui faisant lever la tête, sur un son happé.

J'ouvre le slim et en extirpe ce sexe qui ne réclame que des attentions, orné lui aussi, audacieux. Je le caresse, lentement, très lentement.

Undertaker en divague de plaisir, torse battu par une respiration de plus en plus lourde.

Je joue un moment avec l'anneau qui orne la colonne fièrement dressée, le faisant suinter de délice.

"Déjà ?..." joueuse.

"Je... n'ai aucune... résistance face à... haaaaaah !..." palpitant dangereusement.

Je me concentre un moment sur la base, délaissant le point hautement sensible, main glissant plus bas encore pour caresser tout de lui, doigts délicats sur ses testicules. Chaque attention est accompagnée par une salve vocale éloquente. Il heurte les graves puis revient dans les aigus, totalement perdu de sensations vertigineuses !...

J'aime comme la nature l'a fait ; à la fois terriblement puissant et sensible de corps.

J'en reviens à mon premier amour.

Il m'a défaite à moitié, sein dépassant de ma tenue.

Mon pouce taquine le gland moite, mouvements plus amples l'accompagnant.

"Myyyyyy... Lad..."

Il n'en peut plus et se lâche dans un rauque superbe, venant s'éclabousser tout le torse, généreux.

Il est magnifique ainsi maculé. Et j'en jouirai presque à la seule vue de cette offense.

"Ah... Adrian..." venant me frotter, joue contre joue, chatte.

Il achève sa jouissance par un petit rire coupable.

Après ce moment et une toilette rapide, nous nous rhabillons et il me prépare : me maquillant et me coiffant avec soin. Puis il me pare d'étoffes précieuses. Ses gestes sont sûrs ; comme ceux qu'il tient avec les décédés.

Durant la soirée, je lui joue du shamisen et le sers. Il apprécie le saké chaud qui fait rosir adorablement ses pommettes.

Je danse également, régalant ses sens.

Le mot d'ordre est le raffinement.

* * *

"Tu me racontes un de tes souvenirs ?..."

"Okay." basculant sur le ventre, réfléchissant, yeux rivés sur la gauche puis s'animant enfin. "C'était le jour de mon neuvième anniversaire. Ma _mère_..." le terme a vraiment du mal à passer. "... oui, ce jour-là, ma mère est rentrée, ivre, avec un nouvel homme. Ils riaient, bouteille à la main, et moi je me tenais là. Carry était partie acheter de quoi faire un gâteau. Ma mère s'est moquée de moi avec ce gars. C'était... mesquin, bas, pathétique. J'ai serré le poing. 'Maman, tu as oublié mon anniversaire' ai-je dit. Elle a ri plus fort encore et a commencé à me donner des coups, aussitôt imitée par le poivrot qui l'accompagnait. Je me suis réfugié sous la table." inspiration et long soupir, mâchoire crispée. "Là, je les ai maudits de toutes mes forces, leur souhaitant la mort la plus atroce qui puisse exister."

Son poing se serre et se relâche. Il fixe un coin de la pièce puis bascule sur le dos.

" _Then what happens ?..._ "

"Je suis resté sous ce meuble pendant qu'ils baisaient, la porte ouverte, dans la pièce d'à côté, me bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils décidèrent de me gratifier de quelques nouveaux coups. Il m'a déniché de ma cachette avec un pic. Puis j'ai été tabassé dans les règles. J'ai réussi à me sauver. J'ai couru jusqu'à une chapelle et là... je me suis accroché à la balustrade dorée et j'ai pris mon élan pour gratifier la Vierge de mon plus beau mollard."

"Wow !..." captivée par son audace.

"Si ça s'était arrêté là..." me fixant, caressant mon dos dans des gestes lents et répétitifs. "Je me suis armé de ce qui m'est tombé sous la main et je lui ai défoncé le portrait en hurlant des 'bitch !' à tour de langue !... Je me souviens de sa tête qui a volé à l'autre bout de la sacristie !..." riant.

"Oh my !..." regagnant son torse, féline. "J'adore ce côté bad boy chez toi. Enfin... bad child devrais-je dire en l'occurrence."

"Ouais." caressant mon épaule du bout des doigts. "J'aime aussi." se marrant. "Tu me racontes un des tiens ?"

"Voyons... oh oui !... J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. D'ailleurs... j'adorais baiser avec lui, un truc de dingue qui échappait à tout le monde !..."

"Faut croire que les gens timbrés sont calés en la matière." amusé.

"J'adorais ce type. Beyond Birthday, qu'il se faisait appeler."

"Original !..."

"Il s'est invité dans mon lit sans préavis. J'avais quatorze ans. Il sortait avec une fille canon à l'époque..."

"L'enfoiré !..." presque tendre, observant mes traits, appétit naissant à nouveau dans ses reins.

"Même dans ces moments, il ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom. J'étais sa ' _Girl_ '. C'est tout ce dont j'avais droit."

"Ouh mais quelle enflure, ce gars !... Hein, _Girl_ ?" avec le même ton que B. "Nan, toi, je vais plutôt t'appeler 'la fille d'en haut' ou 'la gonzesse du proprio'."

Il me retourne sur le lit, se coulant entre mes jambes, avisant mon sexe avec appétit. Un premier coup de langue, vif. J'en vibre des pieds à la tête.

" _Oh God_..." camouflant mon visage dans mes mains.

"T'es gentille alors que je viens à peine de commencer !..." amusé par l'effet dont il bénéficie sur moi.

"Je sais déjà... à quelle sauce tu comptes me manger..."

Ses mains remontent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les écartant davantage, pouces fouillant pour ouvrir les pans sensibles et là, il lèche, suçote, aspire, le tout en rythme. Si bien que je me gorge rapidement de plaisir.

"Hmm... _delicious_..."

Je me tortille à chaque nouvelle offensive langoureuse. La vache, il sait vraiment y faire !... Son niveau est clairement de celui de B. !...

Il cesse, m'entretenant des pouces. "Je te rappelle ce salopard, alors ?..."

"Tu... je t'en prie..." m'agitant contre lui pour qu'il poursuive ses délices.

Il me gratifie d'un nouveau coup de langue puis se redresse, quittant son t-shirt d'un geste avant de venir se blottir contre moi, faisant glisser son corps sur le mien, gorgé de sensations, dur contre mon entrée suintante. Là, il me domine, mèches rousses retombant sur le devant.

"Tu me... rappelles... tu peux être tant de... gars à la fois, Cam..."

"Raconte." fouillant de la main entre nous, offrant ses caresses aux deux.

"Tu... B... et aussi... un saltimbanque roux qui..."

Je délire totalement tandis qu'il demeure assez lucide.

"... qui ?... raconte." descendant à nouveau pour lécher consciencieusement l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

"CAM !... Oooooh..."

Il s'approche, récoltant avec délice les prémisses d'un orgasme.

Ses paumes ouvertes glissent sous mes fesses tandis qu'il m'avale. Je tremble puis... ma voix s'envole dans toute la pièce, corps secoué.

Une fois qu'il m'a bu de tout son soûl, il viens se glisser à mes côtés pour me faire reposer dans ses bras.

"Bientôt, ton mec va te proposer un plan à quatre !..." amusé.

Je le fixe, sévère. "Tu sais, Undy et moi avons des jeux très particuliers que beaucoup ne pourraient comprendre et nous souhaitons conserver notre intimité _privée_."

* * *

"Undy ? Tu es déj..." m'arrêtant net devant la vision offerte par la porte ouverte de la cuisine.

C'est bien mon Undy qui se tient là, plongé dans ses cuissardes à talons, sanglées, cheveux nattés dans le dos, tenue... de soubrette à volants et jupon, liens croisés façon dos nu, manches à froufrous, tablier noué sur le devant.

La surprise passée, je pose une épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte, laissant passer un long sifflement.

"Seigneur, Undy... j'en serai presque jalouse !..."

Il laisse échapper un petit rire flatté. "Je te plais, _my Lady_?..." faisant la révérence.

"Tu... oui, oui, vache !..." regard n'ayant de cesse de le parcourir des pieds à la tête, bas ventre chamboulé.

"Nous allons pouvoir passer à table." m'indiquant la table dressée d'un mouvement de spatule.

Je suis... comment dire ?... abasourdie et agréablement surprise. Cet homme, même grimé en femme, parvient à m'inspirer un désir fou !...

"Et... tu portes quoi, en dessous ?..." curieuse, quasiment prête à lever un pan de sa robe courte.

"Ah, ça, _my Lady_ , c'est une surprise pour le dessert !..." riant.

Nous nous installons à table :

"Je suis vraiment très surprise, tu sais..." faisant tinter mon verre de vin contre le sien.

Le cépage est d'un raffinement exquis.

"Agréablement ou désagréablement, _my Lady_?"

"Que tu me laisses agir à ma guise avec Cameron."

"Ooooh !... Je ne suis pas fou au point de te réclamer possessivement, tu sais. Ce serait là la meilleure manière de te perdre à tout jamais."

"Oui, je sais. Et je ne puis qu'admirer le tact dont tu fais preuve."

"Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu apprécies."

Je déchausse sous la table, montant la jambe le long du jeu de sangles.

"Undy, offre moi un orgasme."

"Un seul ?... _My Lady_ , je t'ai connue plus ambitieuse !..." regard phosphorescent planté dans mes yeux.

Je recule la chaise, l'invitant à m'y rejoindre.

Il se lève, plein de grâce, et s'installe délicatement en travers de mes genoux.

Ma main monte le long des cuissardes, jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Il s'en pince la lèvre, me fixant.

"Le repas était fabuleux. Et je ne parle même pas du service qui était digne d'un quatre étoiles."

"Tu me flattes, _my Lady_."

Ma main remonte lentement jusqu'au renflement. Ce qu'il porte est fin... de la dentelle ou du tulle... et ce que j'éveille n'est pas mal non plus.

"Qu'as-tu donc de plus que les autres pour me captiver ainsi ?..."

"L'âge, uh ?..." riant avant de redevenir plus sérieux. "... tes amours passés n'ont jamais compris un point essentiel..."

La confession avant de perdre les pédales face à mes caresses.

"... c'est nous qui sommes en charge de te donner envie de rester avec nous et de poursuivre l'aventure."

Tiens... c'est vrai, je n'y avais encore jamais songé. Il marque un point !...

"Il est vrai que très peu d'entre eux ont eu l'idée de se changer en soubrette pour se mettre à mon service !..." rieuse.

"Pourtant... certains en auraient eu le physique. Je pense à ton maître de sabre, le dénommé Jin..."

"Hahaha ! Il est vrai que Jin était indiscutablement une brindille. Et lorsqu'il était grimé en geisha, il était pour le moins fabuleux, s'attirant les faveurs des hommes."

"Ah... Jin n'était pas totalement prêt à assumer sa part de féminité. Quel dommage..."

"Bon... et maintenant, je te mène au lit ou jusqu'au canapé ?... Ou tu préfères faire la vaisselle avant ?... Pendant que je... t'en distrairai ?..."

"La vaisselle, _my Lady_. La vaisselle." regard brillant de convoitise.

"Bien."

Je l'aide à débarrasser et il se place devant l'évier. C'est là que je me plaque littéralement contre lui, main fouillant sous le jupon, caressant le haut des cuisses, les hanches, le renflement. Un instant, les sensations sont si fortes qu'il cesse pour s'appuyer des mains sur le bord de l'évier, long son vibrant quittant sa gorge avant de relever la tête pour chercher un semblant d'air. Il enfle de manière indiscutable, forçant le tissu fin.

"Termine ton service, Undy." soufflé à son oreille.

Mes caresses ne faiblissent pas, au contraire !...

Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il manipule la brosse à vaisselle.

Une de mes mains remonte le long de ses bras, jouant un instant dans son cou.

"Tu es fabuleux..."

Il a la furieuse envie de tout lâcher pour se retourner et me prendre là, contre un pan de mur - l'idée l'excite même davantage contre ma paume attentionnée et il laisse échapper un petit rire coupable, finissant par se faire violence pour chasser cette option parasite.

Il est peu assuré sur ses appuis tant les sensations l'emportent loin.

"Termine, Undy."

"Je..." sur un nouveau rire.

Ses yeux viennent de perdre de leur phosphorescence tant un voile de plaisir les recouvre.

Son extrémité ornée vient de triompher du fin élastique en dentelle et il suinte déjà.

C'en est terminé. Il ne bouge plus et la vaisselle flotte dans l'eau mousseuse.

Mon autre main vient appuyer, paume ouverte, sur la fasse gauche, lui arrachant un nouveau plaisir vibrant qu'il manifeste par un rauque chaud.

Il est littéralement accroché au rebord de l'évier, sur le point de céder. Des images chaudes frappent ses rétines, cerveau reptilien répondant à cette imagerie érotique.

" _My... Lady_... je... haaaaaah..."

Je viens de le prendre dans mon poing et je vais et viens, extrêmement lente.

Il vient d'écarter les jambes par réflexe, tête dodelinant joliment, longue tresse argentée suivant le mouvement.

"Je ne t'en voudrai pas, tu sais..."

"Je... aaaaaah... ooooooh... ouiiiiii... comme... plus..."

Ayé, il perd totalement sa jolie tête !...

Et il en suinte davantage, le coquin !...

Je me régale, moite pour lui. Moite pour ce qui suit. Mais avant... je veux qu'il jouisse devant cet évier. Et dans son état, la chose ne va pas tarder.

Ses hanches bougent de concert sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, des spasmes violents le traversent et... ça y est !...

Bouche exagérément ouverte, corps basculé sur le devant, il rend tout, éclaboussant généreusement le jupon, se répandant le long du meuble formica tandis que ma main poursuit, d'une douceur incomparable.


	11. Even more

_Cameron toujours dans les parages... le couple royal en recherche de divertissements et les Juges repris avec autorité ; )_

* * *

 _Chapitre 111 : Even more_

"Tu me montres ton book ?..."

Son revers monte, effleurant mon sein. "Avant, tu me laisses te faire l'amour..."

Son souffle est proche, me troublant. Invasion de mon espace personnel.

"Cam..."

"Ah, tu as demandé !..." joueur, venant mordiller mon cou, y manquant d'appliquer un suçon.

Mes mains montent le long de son torse, caressantes malgré moi.

Je fais passer le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, me soulevant sur la pointe des pieds vu sa stature - mètre 82 quand même !... - et il s'arque sur l'avant pour me faciliter la manœuvre.

L'instant d'après, le t-shirt jeté sur le canapé, nous nous embrassons à nous en prendre le souffle.

Il s'installe sur le canapé, me retirant mon pull, des deux mains. Je l'y aide en levant les mains. Puis le baiser reprend, plus vif encore.

"Okay... tu veux vraiment le voir, ce book..." amusé.

"Ta gueule, Cam." y retournant avec plus de force encore.

Il ouvre mon pantalon et y glisser la main, observant l'effet sur mon visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger pour davantage de contact et de sensations.

Il s'en régale, détaillant chaque spasme de plaisir qui contracte mon visage, la façon dont ma bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser passer des soupirs de plus en plus lourds de sens.

Bientôt, il se sent à l'étroit, ne demandant qu'à être libéré.

C'est frénétique, des deux mains, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il pointe vers le plafond, pantalon descendu sur les cuisses.

Je me lève et le retire complètement ainsi que ce qui me reste, pour venir le rejoindre, le laissant me grimper le long du ventre, sa base caressant avec une adresse grossière mon clitoris gonflé.

Nous en tirons un vif plaisir, l'exprimant à voix hautes.

Puis je l'invite en moi, me tenant des paumes sur ses genoux - il est athlétique, nous pouvons donc nous permettre toutes les fantaisies mais pour l'heure, j'ai envie de lui de cette façon et il approuve totalement - permettant à mes hanches un basculement contrôlé.

Je nous emporte jusqu'aux portes du plaisir, cessant pour abattre la tension puis reprenant pour nous faire décoller.

Ses cuisses en tressaillent de sensations, spasmes lui faisant légèrement ouvrir les jambes sans me déséquilibrer. Puis l'orgasme nous frappe, secouant nos corps, faisant s'envoler nos voix dans la vaste pièce.

* * *

"Je m'ennuie, Alone..."

Le Souverain se tourna vers Lune.

"Que faut-il que je fasse pour te divertir, ma chère Lune ?"

Lune se leva pour rejoindre son époux. "Nous pourrions nous _promener_ sur Terre ?..."

Alone se pinça les lèvres. "Je m'apprête à plonger la Terre dans le sommeil du néant et toi, tu... ?..."

Lune attrapa délicatement la main d'Alone.

"Quelque part, la Terre m'est chère. Nous pourrions en user différemment. En faire notre _jardin_ , par exemple."

"Lune..."

"Rien ne t'oblige à finaliser le Lost Canvas, Alone." attrapant son autre main.

"J'ai fait une promesse aux habitants de la Terre. Je me vois très mal y renoncer."

"Nous pourrions y passer les plus beaux mois et redescendre aux Enfers durant l'automne et l'hiver..."

Comment pouvait-il refuser ?... Où puiser l'énergie pour lui opposer un refus catégorique ?...

Il finit par sourire, vaincu. "Fort bien, nous pourrions faire un essai..."

"WIIIIIII !" lui sautant au cou. "Alone, je t'aime !"

* * *

"Bel intérieur, Lévichou. Je dois avouer que ton croquemort a du goût pour l'immobilier."

Je me retourne d'un trait, fixant Lune.

"Ben fais pas cette tête !... On dirait que t'as vu un Spectre !..."

Je m'en approche, posant un genou à terre. "Votre Maj..."

"Ah non hein ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !... Ça me fait sentir vieille, ton truc !..." poings sur les hanches.

Je me redresse, lui souriant.

Elle ouvre les bras et nous nous étreignons.

"Tu m'as manquée, petite chipie adorée !..."

"Toi aussi, Lune."

"Alors... raconte moi..." m'invitant à m'installer avec elle sur le canapé.

"Oh, eh bien... me voici installée avec Undertaker."

"Hmm... ouais, nan, je l'aime pô, ce type. Bon, okay il est canon mais... quelque chose me gêne profondément. Et les Juges ?"

"Oh... Minos m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était Undertaker ou eux..."

"Il est pas cool, le Minos. Puis il crache dans la soupe, quoi !..."

Je pouffe de rire.

"Et puis... je fréquente aussi le frère d'une employée d'Undy..."

"Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein, Lévichou ?"

"Non mais... tous ces appels mâles, quoi !... Ça n'aide pas niveau addiction !..."

"Je vois."

"Et toi, dis moi ?"

"Oh, je suis parvenue à un véritable tour de force avec Alone !..." amusée.

"Ah ?"

"Oui. Je l'ai convaincu de passer quelques mois sur Terre."

"Oh !... Et il a accepté ?"

"Ben, Lévichou, tu sais bien qu'Alone ne sait rien me refuser." finissant par pouffer de rire. "Oui, enfin, j'ai dû lui mettre la pression et il y a une période d'essai, tu sais, comme avant un CDI !..."

"Ah, Lune, toi alors !..."

"Bon, donc nous avons ton croquemort-shinigami, le frère de son employée et ?..."

"C'est tout !..." riant.

"Ah ben ça va !... Par contre, les Juges me chagrinent. Je vais demander à Alone d'aller les raisonner un peu."

"Boh, je ne sais pas si cela va servir..."

"Mais si, tu verras !..."

* * *

"Messieurs."

Les Juges ploient le genou, tête baissée devant sa Souveraineté.

"Nous avons décidé, mon épouse et moi-même, de demeurer un moment sur Terre. Comme vous le savez déjà sans doute, la Spectre du Léviathan est très attachée à ma chère Perséphone..."

Le muscle masséter de la mâchoire de la Wyverne vient de sauter.

"Une objection, Rhadamanthys ?..." sans même s'être retourné, devinant le tourment de son Juge le plus loyal.

"Aucune, votre Seigneurie."

"Je souhaiterai que votre entente avec Léviathan soit cordiale. Autour de nos intérêts communs. Pour le bien de notre armée." ponctuant chaque phrase.

Alone fit volte-face, mèches virevoltant derrière lui. "Est-ce bien compris, Messieurs ?"

"Oui."

"Oui, Seigneur."

* * *

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, invitation dans la main. Invitation émanant des Juges.

Je me dirige vers le dressing pour choisir une robe sobre, en velours sombre, dos en tulle parsemé de strass.

* * *

Le rendez-vous est fixé dans un étoilé - on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ni le goût immodéré que les Juges entretiennent pour les endroits luxueux !...

Ces messieurs sont déjà attablés. Aiacos se lève pour me reculer une chaise - j'aurai beaucoup apprécié que ce soit Minos qui le fasse... non que je n'apprécie pas Aiacos mais Minos reste le véritable "gentleman" du trio !...

"Ne rêve pas, Léviathan." grommelle ce dernier comme s'il avait deviné mes attentes.

"Minos, aurais-tu oublié les injonctions de notre Souverain ?" lui rappelle Aiacos.

"J'aimerai que cela se passe différemment..." dis-je en ouverture.

"Tu aimerais, Léviathan ?! Alors quitte Crev..."

"Assez, Nos." grogne la voix de Rhadamanthys. "Nous sommes ici pour tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente."

Minos triture furieusement sa serviette de table. Le bel argenté l'a mauvaise.

"Minos, je..."

"Ta voix m'irrite les oreilles, Léviathan. Et cette bague que tu arbores me pique les yeux comme le ferait de l'acide."

"Minos !..." grogne la Wyverne.

Je soupire.

"C'est vraiment le pire que tu aurais pu nous faire : te rallier à notre ennemi. Pourtant, nous t'en avons passés, des caprices avec les Golds !..."

"Nous devons mettre nos différends de côté pour servir, avec le plus grand zèle, notre Seigneur." rappelle la Wyverne.

"Avec une traitresse dans nos rangs, la belle affaire !..."

"Silence, Nos !"

"Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, croyez-le ! Bien au contraire, je... vous aime toujours autant. Tous les trois."

Rhadamanthys manque de tomber de sa chaise, se raclant la gorge avec frénésie. Quant à Minos, ses améthystes prennent une tout autre teinte. Aiacos se contente d'afficher un petit sourire.

"Mes Juges, je vous en supplie : enterrons cette hache de guerre qui finalement ne fait que nous desservir."

Minos laisse passer un petit "houmpf" discret.

"Nous entendons, Léviathan." tranche Rhadamanthys, sur un ton moins froid.

"Il nous faut cependant un acte de bravoure, Léviathan. Un acte par lequel tu nous prouves que tu es bien digne de regagner nos rangs. Un acte comme toi seule est capable de nous en offrir." amène Minos, iris améthystes baignées d'une lueur particulièrement enjouée et sadique.

"Bien."

"Nous commandons ?" questionne la voix enjouée d'Aiacos, ouvrant la carte des menus.

* * *

Des mains attentionnées viennent me masser les épaules alors que je me trouve assise sur le canapé, déchaussée.

"Alors ? T'ont-ils épargnée, _my Lady_?"

Je tends mes bras et mes jambes. "Tu vois ? Je suis en un seul morceau !... Et je pense même que nous arriverons à un accord."

Undertaker s'installe à mes côtés. "Je ne vais pas dire que je m'en réjouis mais je suis heureux de n'avoir pas eu besoin d'intervenir." récupérant mes jambes pour les placer sur les siennes, caressant là, doigts remontant délicatement le long de la cheville, sur le collant. "J'ai beaucoup réfléchi de mon côté et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu tiens définitivement au rang que t'a proposé Hadès ainsi qu'aux Juges."

"Tu ne vas pas m'annoncer que tu me quittes..." cœur battant à l'idée, prise de sueurs froides.

Il rit. "Loin de moi une telle idée, _my Lady_!... Non, je voulais simplement signifier que te demander de renoncer à tout ceci reviendrait à te dénaturer. Aussi, j'ai décidé de fléchir mon opinion. Parce que c'est cette combinaison qui te rend si belle, _my Lady_."

"Undy..."

J'en pleurerai presque de joie !...

* * *

"Alone ? Tu me racontes un secret ?"

L'intéressé bascule sur le dos, offrant, à la vue de Lune, son exceptionnelle chute de reins.

"Quel genre de secret, Lune ?"

"Je ne sais pas... qu'importe !... Un truc que personne d'autre ne sait..."

"Hmm... laisse moi réfléchir..." venant caresser les cheveux châtains de Lune. "Je vais te parler de ton amie la Spectre du Léviathan."

"Chic !" tapant des mains.

"Un secret que même les Juges ignorent."

"Oui !..." regard brillant.

"Sache, ma chère Lune, que ton amie a porté l'or avant de revêtir le surplis."

"Qu..." ébahie.

Alone laisse passer un bref ricanement. "Dans son autre vie, ta très chère Léviathan a servi Athéna."

Lune cligne. "Tu... me fais marcher..."

"Jamais je ne me le permettrai. Imagine donc combien grande a été notre satisfaction de la voir basculer du côté notre nos troupes..." sourire mauvais à l'appui, iris imprégnée par un profond contentement sadique.

"Quelle était son armure, Alone ?"

"Celle du premier gardien. Celle, tant redoutée, du Bélier. Shion était son maître - et son amant lorsqu'il accéda au rang élevé de Pope."

"Wow ! Elle avait déjà bon goût, la Lévichou !..." rieuse avant de se rendre compte de sa remarque et d'en rougir. "Oui, enfin, je voulais dire..."

Alone rit. "Ce n'est rien, ma chère Lune. Je connais ton goût pour Shion. Autant que j'ai sondé ton penchant pour Asmita." caressant le visage aimé.

Lune rougit de plus belle, passant rapidement à un autre sujet. "Sais-tu pourquoi elle a quitté les rangs d'Athéna ?"

"Il m'a semblé comprendre, selon mon prédécesseur, qu'elle jugeait la déesse de la guerre insuffisamment _guerrière_." assorti d'un sourire terrible.

* * *

"Nous devons un retour à Léviathan." amène Aiacos.

"J'y ai réfléchi et je suis d'accord." avalisa Minos.

"Une idée ?"

"J'en aurai bien une mais...j'ignore si vous la cautionnerez..."

* * *

"Un acte de bravoure ?"

"Un acte de bravoure spectral !..." rectifiant Lune, index levé.

"Bon alors... soit tu crames un Spectre quelconque pour faire plaisir au Garuda, soit tu écartèles vivante une larve pour plaire à Minos ou bien tu traites quelques dossiers pour soulager la Wyverne. Choisis." amène Lune, très sérieuse.

J'éclate de rire.

* * *

Un asile. Eh oui, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux !... Parce que les fous voient des choses. Des choses qui concernent le monde invisible !... Les fous sont, contrairement à une idée populaire, parfaitement lucides !... Leurs pulsions sont simplement le signe tangible de cette lucidité flagrante.

C'est en plein souper que j'apparais devant la table de l'un d'entre eux.

"SP... SPECTRE !"

"Oui. Tout à fait."

Un gardien se jette sur moi, m'attrapant par le haut du pull. Je me saisis de son avant-bras, imprimant une torsion qui agit littéralement sur son corps en le retournant pour le mettre à terre.

"Spectres. Juges. Souverain. Ils sont tous là. Et ils t'attendent vu qu'une place est vacante dans nos rangs. Qu'en dis-tu ?" le transperçant d'une main pour présenter son âme devant la cour du grand Tribunal de Minos.

Autant dire que pour calmer les résidents de l'asile, la dose d'anxiolytiques et de neuroleptiques a dû être doublée ce soir-là, voire même triplée !...

Ils m'attendent, en surplis, devant le Tribunal de Minos.

"Messieurs."

"Léviathan. Une faveur en vaut une autre." avançant une robe de fonction dont ils me parent, sur le surplis. "Rune va t'initier aux jugements préalables. Tu verras ainsi combien les péchés qui accablent les larves sont immenses et variés."

"Mes Juges..." les avisant, tour à tour, avec reconnaissance.

* * *

Je m'installe aux côtés de Rune. Ce dernier ouvre de gros volumes dans lesquels sont consignés les actes personnels des âmes.

Rune est méthodique, détaché et froid, comme Minos peut l'être lors des jugements qu'il rend au nom de son Souverain.

Alors qu'il consulte un des impressionnants volumes, un nom me saute aux yeux. "Shion".

"Ah, Shion..." laisse passer Rune, presque rêveur, alors que je pointe le nom du doigt. "Shion était... l'un des nôtres. Il était capable de lire les vies via les blessures et les cicatrices des armures divines. Shion disposait d'un don dont il n'a malheureusement pas su faire bon usage. Harukei l'a pourri et dévoyé. Et le plus triste, dans l'affaire, est que Shion lui en est reconnaissant."

Rune plisse soudain les yeux. "Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais plus penché sur la vie de Shion. Il apparaît un fait intéressant..."

Je déglutis.

Le regard intransigeant bascule sur moi tandis que je me tasse.

* * *

"Mes Juges, vous êtes à tomber !..."

Il n'y a pas à dire mais la tenue d'apparat leur sied à tous !... Et ces capes couleur carmin, assorties aux surplis, sont du plus bel effet !...

"As-tu apprécié ton petit divertissement, Léviathan ?"

"Oui !... Oh, c'était fabuleux, tous ces péchés !..."

"Houmpf !... Tu es aussi enthousiaste que notre Garuda lorsqu'il a jugé sa première âme."

"Oh, c'était il y a si longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus." avoue l'intéressé.

J'observe Rune qui lève le sourcil. "Seigneur Minos, j'ai à m'entretenir avec vous."

"Et moi avec toi, Rune." annonce la voix posée d'Alone.

"Sei... Seigneur Hadès." ployant un genou.

"Sur-le-champ." ferme.

Le Balrog le suit, à l'écart.

"Hmm... je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe..." s'interroge Minos.

Je crois avoir une idée !...

"Au fait, en quel honneur, cette _sauterie_?" amusé par le terme.

"En l'honneur de notre séjour à venir sur Terre." annonce la voix de Lune.

Les Juges font la courbette.

"Eh oui, Messieurs, il n'y a pas que vous qui sachiez apprécier les plaisirs de cette planète."

* * *

"Oui mais non." déclare Lune, devant une photo de Cameron.

J'éclate de rire.

"Quoi ? Mais tu sais bien qu'en matière d'hommes nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts, Lévichou !... Peut-être en matière de femmes mais là n'est pas la question..."

"Bon, au moins, nous ne serons pas rivales !..."

"Oh ça non !... Tes mecs, tu peux te les garder au chaud."

"Et les amours avec Kagaho ? Et ton ancien majordome, là ?"

"Je vous remercie de vous en soucier." annonce la voix posée et tranchante dudit majordome.

Nous nous retournons derechef, en parfaite synchronisation.

"J'ai attendu que vous vous déplaciez sur Terre." s'avançant, laissant sa forme réelle prendre le dessus ; des talons vertigineux, sculptés, des bottes à bouts pointus, des mollets taillés tout en finesse, des dents acérées, un regard félin surnaturel et un pouvoir à faire pâlir d'envie trois Juges !...

Lune se cache derrière moi. "Lévi... je... j'ai..."

"Du calme, Lune." dis-je.

"Du calme ?" laissant passer un rire frénétique. "Vous feriez bien de prier tous les dieux que vous connaissez !..."


	12. Bad boys, sweethearts

_Les mauvais garçons, c'est quelque chose ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 112 : Bad boys, sweethearts_

Lune et moi, nous nous regardons, sourcils froncés.

"Je ne sais pas à quelle arcane nous allons faire appel mais la comédie a assez duré !..."

"Nous n'allons pas nous laisser piétiner par un démon, qu'il soit en pétard ou non !..."

"Faisons de lui notre esclave sexuel, Lévichou." très sérieuse.

"Lune !..." pouffant à moitié. "Il n'est pas de mon goût." revêtant mon surplis dans un éclat de lumière.

"Vous pensez vraiment que ceci sera d'une quelconque efficacité contre moi ?" se rassemblant pour frapper.

"On est prié de ne pas mépriser les surplis de sa Seigneurie Hadès !"

"Exactement ! Ni son épouse, d'ailleurs !..." renchérit Lune.

Nos énergies combinées montent à l'unisson, mains jointes, cheveux virevoltant, aura finissant par couvrir la puissance dudit démon.

Elles tombent sur sa nature telle une chape de plomb, l'étouffant sans échappatoire.

Ce dernier renonce, dans un cri poussé de rage.

Je frappe mes mains pour les épousseter. "Voilà. Une bonne chose de faite."

"Nous formons une bonne team, Lévichou." me tapant dans la main.

* * *

Au stand de tir :

"Parle moi de lui..."

"De qui ?"

"De ton prof particulier." manipulant son arme.

"Oh, Ryô était... très, très spécial. Un loup solitaire qui, pourtant, avait un net penchant pour les femmes. Il n'avait plus aucune contenance en présence de jolies femmes. Il évoquait peu son passé. C'est tout juste si j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait été élevé au sein d'un commando de guérilleros en pleine jungle amazonienne."

"Et je me plains de ma mère..."

"Ouais mais nan. Ryô, c'est particulier. D'où ses aptitudes à la défense et au tir. D'ailleurs, parlant de ça..." sortant de mon sac un Smith & Wesson modèle 629. "Il sera mieux adapté à la taille de tes mains que celui que tu utilises actuellement."

Ravi, il quitte son sweat pour se mettre plus à l'aise et charge l'arme. J'admire l'effet de ses bras au travail.

"Hmm... parfaite pour tes mains, en effet."

"Aussi parfaite que toi entre mes mains."

J'en souris. "Reste concentré, Cam."

"Et... toi et ce Ryô ?..."

Je ris. "Jamais. Nous n'étions pas attirés l'un par l'autre. Notre relation était purement pro."

"Ah, tu sais faire ça, toi, du purement pro ?..."

Je manque de lui adresser une tape. "Tire !..." indiquant la cible du menton.

* * *

Nous déjeunons, en rive de Seine.

"As-tu déjà songé à tuer ta mère ?" avant de mordre à pleines dents dans mon jambon-beurre.

"Sous certaines conditions." pragmatique.

"Genre ?"

"Si elle débarque ici et nous fait chier, ma sœur et moi."

"Si ça devait arriver, je te trouverai un alibi."

Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage du rouquin. "Arrête !... Je vais finir par croire que tu tiens vraiment à moi..." regard passant de son niçois à mes yeux.

"Je te l'ai dit : j'ai les rouquins à la bonne. Et les jolis brins de mauvaises herbes rousses plus encore !..."

Il m'adresse une caresse attentive et reconnaissante, souriant.

"Ça t'arrive encore de nettoyer ?..."

"Parfois. Des contrats compliqués."

"Et ton père est dans le trafic d'armes donc ?..."

"Oui. Papa est un ancien sniper de l'armée."

Il siffle. "La fille a un de ces pedigrees !..."

Il se couche sur le côté, main remontant le long de ma hanche. "Tu m'emmèneras avec toi la prochaine fois ?..." regard chargé en électricité.

* * *

"Undy ? Grell me charge de te rappeler sa demande."

"Oh, tu souhaites être la mère porteuse ?..." avec un sourire particulièrement pervers.

"Je voudrai voir ta tête si tel était le cas !..." pouffant.

A son tour de faire une petite mine. "J'en serai profondément chagriné, _my Lady_."

"Alors ?... Que penses-tu que nous puissions faire pour elle ?..."

"Il faudrait trouver une humaine qui accepte de copuler avec son dear William. Fait fortement improbable, je te l'accorde."

"Je suis persuadée qu'il existe une autre solution. Toi... qui disposes d'autant de dons en matière de résurrection..." lui tournant autour, main traînant ici et là.

"Tu me flattes." sourire s'affichant, tout en ne ployant pas.

"Lorsque tu recevras le corps d'un enfant, songes-y... s'il te plaît."

* * *

Je redresse le canon. "Là."

Il vise et tir, accusant la détente dans tout son corps. Dans le mille.

Je m'installe sur le présentoir. "Je savais qu'elle était faite pour tes mains. J'y ai immédiatement pensé en la voyant."

"Qui dois-je remercier ? Ton père ou toi ?" abaissant son casque.

S'approchant, mains de part et d'autre moi.

Le baiser qui suit est très chaud, langues en mode caresses, sans pudeur.

* * *

"Tu me racontes ?"

"Quoi ?" doux, caressant mon visage après l'amour, regard suivant chaque geste.

"Toute ton histoire ?..."

Il laisse passer un sifflement, se calant mieux dans le lit tandis que je regagne son torse, attentive.

"Okay." se raclant la gorge avant de commencer son récit. "Carry est née un matin d'avril et j'ai suivi cinq ans plus tard." caressant mon épaule du bout des doigts. "Nous sommes nés à Santa Monica et nous avons déménagé peu après ma naissance à Boca Raton en Floride. Ce qui nous servait de père avait un job là-bas. Ma mère se contentait d'être une alcoolique au foyer." avec mépris.

Je viens l'embrasser. " _You're beautiful, ginger..._ "

Quel régal de voir ses pupilles partir à la dérive lorsque nous nous embrassons...

"La suite..."

Il rit, pensant que ça allait vraiment déraper.

Il se racle à nouveau la gorge avant de poursuivre. "Nous vivions dans le confort jusqu'à ce que... je bute mon père. Ensuite nous nous sommes logés dans une caravane. Pendant que Carry bossait, ma mère recevait ses amants. J'avais beau foutre la télé à fond, j'entendais leur... tapage." sourire mauvais. "Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Puis quand c'était fini, ils sortaient de la pièce, bouteille à la main et me frappaient avec ce qui leur tombaient sous la main. Carry rentrait et me découvrait couvert d'hématomes..."

"Décidément... vous n'avez guère eu de chance avec vos parents..."

Cameron fixe le plafond puis vient me placer devant lui, mon dos contre son torse chaud, bras refermé autour de mes épaules, main gauche à montre large placé pouce contre clavicule, me respirant pour se réconforter.

"Je n'ai pas été le plus à plaindre... ce que mon père a fait à Carry est... _impardonnable_."

* * *

"Hey !..."

"Caroline." toujours ravie de la voir.

"Dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Cam."

"Oh !..." tapant des mains.

"Je souhaite organiser une petite fête. Pourrais-tu en toucher un mot à M. Crevan ?"

"Comment cela ? Tu l'appelles encore par son nom ?"

"Bien sûr !... Il s'agit de mon patron avant tout !..."

Je ris. "Mais je suis sûre qu'il tolérerait que tu l'appelles Adrian."

"Je ne m'en sens pas."

"Bien."

Nous discutons alors des détails de la petite fête. J'ai déjà des idées de cadeaux !...

* * *

Je regagne la chambre, surprise de voir le grand cercueil vide.

C'est en ouvrant une chambre attenante que je le trouve, dans un modèle plus réduit. J'en souris avant de venir l'y rejoindre, corps serrés.

Il vient d'en sourire, dans un état de demi-sommeil.

Je respire sa chevelure imprégnée de cette odeur tenace de formaldéhyde, y laissant passer des doigts doux.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire.

Ah !... J'aime cet homme comme personne d'autre !...

Je lui murmure quelques mots doux, effleurant l'oreille percée. " _Sinfully handsome_..."

Il en glousse de délice, finissant par se retourner, corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre, venant respirer ma gorge, sur un soupir délicieux.

Il ne me demandera rien. J'ai vraiment une chance folle qu'il m'accepte telle que je suis !...

"J'ai vraiment une chance folle..." soufflé contre son front.

Il n'ira pas plus loin. Il n'en est pas d'humeur ce matin.

Oh, bien sûr qu'il raffole des relations sexuelles mais ce n'est pas là sa priorité.

* * *

"Je crois que tout est prêt."

"Je le pense aussi." affirme Caroline, avisant la table.

Undertaker arrive, se débarrassant dans l'entrée, apportant un présent soigneusement emballé - oh my, j'imagine déjà que ce ne sera pas du goût de Cameron !...

Nous nous accordons un baiser chaste et il égare sa main dans mes cheveux.

"Bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre l'homme du jour." bienveillant.

Cameron arrive, trouvant l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Un petit gloussement échappe à Undertaker, toujours friand de ce genre de surprise.

Cameron actionne l'interrupteur et "SURPRISE !"

Undertaker a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tant il apprécie de se mêler aux humains, notamment lors de tels événements, sachant pertinemment que la finalité se trouve dans une boîte qu'il fabriquera à cet effet ; immuable ballet de vie et de mort mêlées.

"Mon cher Cameron..." attrapant le jeune homme par l'épaule. "... il est d'usage de fêter dignement tes vingt-cinq printemps." l'entraînant devant la table basse jonchée de paquets pour l'y installer.

"Wow... je..." agréablement surpris.

"Commence donc par le mien." lui apportant le paquet, à l'aide de deux doigts crochets, jusque sur les genoux.

Cameron déballe, petite appréhension palpable.

Il s'agit d'une lampe en forme de crâne. "Oh, c'est... très original, merci."

"Oh, tu sais... le métier me tient tant à cœur !..." s'enthousiasme Undy.

Cameron affiche un sourire embarrassé, finissant par rire.

Caroline lui offre une serviette cuir pour ses déplacements.

Quant à moi, je lui offre un set complet de rasage à l'ancienne.

"Ooooh !..." se régale Undy, tapotant des mains. "Rien de tel pour être rasé de près !... Je n'utilise que cela. Et pour mes clients également." large sourire.

"Je peux... vous poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr." jovial.

"D'où... vous viennent ces marques ?..." avisant la longue estafilade qui lui barre toute la joue droite ainsi que celle, plus vilaine, qui lui serre de ras-le-cou.

"Oh... ce sont là les stigmates de ma bataille pour pouvoir bénéficier de certains privilèges." sans entrer dans le détail, regard basculant lentement sur moi.

* * *

Au moment où nous nous installons pour souper, un coup de sonnette retentit.

Cameron ouvre, livide avant de prendre la parole. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!"

Ouch ! Ça tonne, tout en roulant dans la gorge. C'est tout simplement magnifique de rage !...

"Cameron, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui... tu vois, j'y ai pensé."

"ASSEZ !" tapant du plat de la main sur le meuble de l'entrée. "Disparais immédiatement de ma vue."

"Cameron, tu sais, mon chéri, je me suis rangée et j'ai..."

Un rire. Hystérique.

" _Rangée_?... Tu veux que je gobe ça, sérieux ?! Au premier qui passera, tu écarteras à nouveau les jambes !..."

Undertaker roule des yeux. " _Charming !..._ "

"Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup remise en question..."

Il s'avance, intransigeant. "Je t'ai dit de disparaître avant que j'aie un geste malheureux, _maman_."

Le sacro-saint terme est tordu à souhait dans sa bouche !...

"Cameron, je ne demande qu'à..."

"Demander, c'est déjà trop." avançant les mains jusqu'à son cou qu'il prend un instant en otage, serrant avant de relâcher. "Tu n'as jamais rien su foutre de ta vie, maman. Et maintenant que Carry et moi avons réussi, tu veux en profiter ?! T'as pas changé. Pas du tout. Toujours tes histoires de cul interminables ! Toujours entre deux bouteilles ! Je ne te le répéterai pas : DÉGAGE." l'attrapant par les bras, serrant tant fort que tout son corps en vibre, regard planté dans le sien, sans concession. Elle cille.

La violence affichée est telle qu'elle me ferait jouir à elle-seule !...

"Tu me dois ça, Cam !..."

"Je... te dois ?!" suivi par un rire hystérique. "Je ne te dois strictement rien. Ni Carry."

"Tu m'as pris le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, Cam !..." fronçant en reproches.

Il éclate de rire, hystérique, adoptant ce mode incontrôlable qui me plaît tant. "Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ? Avec tous ceux qui sont passés entre tes cuisses, c'est trop drôle !... Allez, répète, _maman_." extrêmement acide et cynique.

"Tu nous as traînés dans la misère, Cam."

"Oh bordel, je pense que je vais te tuer maintenant." s'avançant dans l'appartement, à la recherche de son arme.

Undertaker lui barre le chemin. "Réfléchis. Vaut-elle vraiment l'enfermement à perpétuité ?... Nous parlons là d'un meurtre avec préméditation."

"Elle cessera de nous pourrir qu'une fois sous terre !"

Undertaker pose une main sur chaque épaule de Cameron. "Ne gâche pas ainsi ton avenir, jeune homme."

"Maman, je pense que tu ferais bien de t'en aller maintenant." lui dit Caroline, approchée de la porte.

"Essaye de raisonner ton frère, Caroline." avant de tourner les talons.

Cameron serre le poing.

"Rien d'irréfléchi." lui enjoint undy, mains se crispant davantage sur les épaules.

Cameron jette un œil sur le meuble à l'intérieur du tiroir duquel dort l'arme chargée. Son souffle divague.

"La vie humaine est courte. Ne la gâche pas pour cette femme."

Cameron tente de capter le regard surnaturel d'Undy que ce dernier camoufle sous sa lourde frange.

Caroline vient de refermer la porte. "Quel culot de se pointer ici !..."

"Ça veut dire qu'elle est en ville et qu'elle va nous faire de nouveau chier !"

"S'il n'y a que cela... nous pouvons nous charger de la faire renoncer. Nous savons, my Lady et moi, nous montrer _extrêmement_ persuasifs. Il est donc inutile de gâcher une balle et ta vie pour elle."

Cameron se défait de l'emprise d'Undy. "C'est aux Valeska de régler ce problème qui n'est pas le vôtre !..."

"Et comment donc ?... En lui offrant ta vie derrière les barreaux ? Elle sera ravie de te voir au parloir, crois moi. Par ailleurs, ta sœur est une de mes meilleures employées donc cette affaire me concerne aussi."

* * *

L'homme lui lèche la joue, animal. "Lila, t'es vraiment un bon coup."

Elle lui adresse un regard flatté alors qu'elle pourrait en chialer.

* * *

Je ne peux qu'applaudir la prouesse de nous poser aussi mollement sur le tarmac alors que le vent redouble de fureur à l'extérieur !...

Les passagers s'en trouvent soulagés et les shinigamis peuvent donc ranger leurs faux.

Je quitte la cabine en passant par la passerelle.

Je consulte ma montre et presse le pas.

Je piétine depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsque soudain des discussions attirent mon attention sur un groupe de pilote de la célèbre compagnie aérienne. Ca discute joyeusement, riant, casquette sous le bras. L'un d'eux a les cheveux plaqués en arrière et effectue un détour, venant se placer à côté de moi dans la file.

"Je vais éviter de te coller ma main aux fesses de suite, _Girl_. Ça ferait mauvais genre."

Cette voix... cette présence...

Vache ! Il compte me coller comme ça à chaque aéroport ?!

Je me retourne d'une traite, avisant ce visage rieur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel ?!"

"C'est plutôt à moi de te demander quel plaisir _particulier_ tu prends à te foutre dans mes pattes."

"Ta gueule, B."

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre lorsque j'ai redressé cet avion pour le poser en douceur sur la piste, _Girl_." avec un geste de la main, imitant la manœuvre.

"Tu... étais aux commandes de..." avant d'éclater de rire. "Pour peu, je me fendrai d'une note à la DRH lui signalant combien leurs tests psy sont aisés à contourner !..."

"C'est là que tu te trompes ; ils sont très bien étudiés." tirant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche pour en porter une jusqu'à ses lèvres. "Bon, tu comptes poireauter trois heures dans cette file ou je t'embarque ?"

"J'ai rendez-vous, B."

"J'ai près de quinze heures de vol dans les pattes, j'serai pas long à venir, _Girl_."

Je me ronge le bout d'un ongle, l'en faisant grimacer tant le geste rappelle L.

Sur un soupir, je me détache de la file et il s'avance, attrapant mon bagage.

"Marche devant. Que j'puisse profiter de la vue."

Je me retourne et avance, sentant distinctement son regard appesanti dans mon dos, visant notamment le mouvement des fesses sous la jupe serrée.

"Tu profites bien ?"

"T'as d'ces questions parfois, _Girl_!... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?"

"Je vis avec un croquemort."

Il siffle. "Tu m'épateras toujours."

"Et il m'arrive de taper dans la jeunesse."

"C'est pour garder la forme ? Note que ça te réussit plutôt bien, t'as jamais eu un cul aussi bien foutu. Bon, allez, j'suis mauvaise langue, j'ai toujours été fan de ton cul, _Girl_."

Malgré moi, ses mots font mouches, me procurant du bien au corps, échauffant mes sens.

Nous entrons dans le parking, attendant devant les ascenseurs.

Dans la cabine, nous sommes seuls, ce qui tombe bien. Aussitôt, il se jette sur moi, pressant des lèvres sauvages sur ma bouche, langue forçant tout barrage. Il lèche tout le pourtour de ma bouche, étalant le rouge à lèvres, regard allumé, se séparant avec un petit ricanement. "Ouais, ouais, ouais. T'as toujours aussi bon goût, _Girl_."

Je ne cherche même plus à lutter ; c'est peine perdue !... Je me contente de sortir un mouchoir et d'essuyer le plus gros des dégâts, silencieuse, corps réclamant le sien à grands cris.

" _Got you under my skin, asshole_."

"Ravi de l'apprendre, _Girl_." essuyant sa bouche couverte de rouge, d'un revers.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et nous sortons. Je baisse la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard des gens arrivant en contresens.

"La Chevrolet sur ta droite." commandant l'ouverture centralisée.

"Tu roules américain maintenant ?"

"Pas seulement. Je vole américain aussi." avec un sourire terrible, plaçant nos bagages dans le coffre avant de s'installer au volant tandis que je regagne la place passager.

"Nan, toi, tu montes à l'arrière."

Je le fixe, m'attendant au pire... avec raison !...

"Tu t'allonges sur la banquette et tu te fais du bien, _Girl_."

Je soutiens un instant son regard - il a recours à des lentilles pour camoufler son regard vairon.

"Non."

Il réitère son ordre d'un mouvement sec du menton. "Me contrarie pas, _Girl_."

Un nouveau soupir avant que je ne cède. Je redescends et m'installe à l'arrière.

"La route sera longue ?"

"Quarante-cinq minutes. Ça te laisse le temps." enclenchant le contact.

Nous quittons le parking pour nous insérer dans le trafic plutôt fluide à cette heure.

"J'entends rien, _Girl_."

Je me place sur le dos, allongée, montant une jambe déchaussée tandis que l'autre demeure sur le plancher. Je soulève ma jupe et glisse une main sous le tanga en dentelle.

Il suit le tout par intermittence, via le rétroviseur intérieur.

L'effet ne tarde pas, tant il a pris soin de m'allumer !...

Mes sons montent, de plus en plus féroces. Son sourire s'allonge à mesure. Son sexe enfle, exigeant de l'espace qu'il refuse de lui accorder, corps en mode implosion.

Je finis par me tortiller sur la banquette, imaginant aisément son état !...

L'orgasme me frappe et il apprécie pleinement la vue ainsi que le son.

"T'es une brave fille, _Girl_."

Je lui adresse un regard noir en retour.

Il en ricane. "Quoi, t'as pas aimé ?"

"Je te retourne la question."

"Beaucoup."

Nous quittons enfin l'autoroute. Il loge dans une ville tranquille et sans histoires.

La maison est spacieuse vue de l'extérieur.

Il a la délicatesse rare de m'ouvrir la porte.

Petit jeu de regards lorsqu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée. "J'te baise de suite ?"

"Enfoiré." tombe aussitôt.

"Tu sais toujours trouver les mots." me servant un sourire carnassier.

Ma tête me tourne d'envie.

"C'est moi qui vais te baiser, B."

"Ooooh !... On affiche enfin son ambition ?" terrible.

"Ouvre cette fichue porte." n'y tenant plus tant mon corps se vrille d'envie.

Il ouvre grande la porte, me laissant entrer.

La maison est plongée dans la pénombre, volets fermés.

B. ferme la porte à double tours.

"Retourne toi, espèce de bâtard de mes deux."

Il laisse passer un ricanement, se retournant, dos résolument collé à la porte, mèches glissant sur le devant.

Face à face, nous nous défaisons d'une pièce après l'autre : vestes, chemise et chemisier, soutien-gorge, pantalon - vertige lorsqu'il a tiré sur cette ceinture de pantalon d'un geste sec - jupe. Mon corps n'a jamais palpité aussi fort !... c'est si puissant que cela monte jusqu'aux tempes.

Planté dans ce caleçon sombre, proéminence menant à l'outrage visuel, il m'a attirée à lui, me dévorant jusqu'à la morsure, laissant sa langue emporter chaque saveur, glissant ses paumes ouvertes à l'intérieur du tanga pour malaxer mes fesses, bouche toujours aussi vive et exigeante, se laissant glisser, dos contre la lourde porte en chêne massif, m'invitant à le chevaucher tandis qu'il se tient à la seule force de ses cuisses.

Il heurte du crâne, à plusieurs reprises, la porte, et ce quasiment jusqu'au sang, fou de plaisir lorsque je l'enchaîne au mien.

Nos souffles ne sont plus que des vestiges hachés, mots nous échappant par bribes déplacées.

Je bouge, sans égard pour l'exercice, folle de cette passion mortelle qui nous empoisonne l'un et l'autre - comme du jus pourri à la fraise, dira-t-il l'autre jour.

Au moment de jouir, je saisis son visage. Ses yeux visent la dérive, bouche entrouverte, vomissant le cru des mots désarticulés.

Un coup de hanches nous prend tout.

Nos cris nous quittent sans que nous soyons en mesure de les retenir.

Il s'affaisse au sol, à bout de tout, décalqué par le _jetlag_ et cette jouissance terrible que je viens de lui arracher et que je brandis comme un trophée supplémentaire.


	13. Halloween Party

_B. toujours dans les pattes... entente non-cordiale entre Lune et Undy. Que demander de plus ? XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 113 : Halloween party_

"Prends moi en bouche, B."

"Qu'est-ce qui te vaudrait une telle faveur, _Girl_?"

Je me redresse, piquée au vif.

Il me fixe, allongé sur le dos, levant la main pour caresser mon bras et mon épaule du revers, tandis qu'il se mordille la lèvre. "T'as pas répondu, _Girl_."

"Laisse tomber."

"Tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça, _Girl_."

"B., quel effet ça fait d'avoir un œil de shinigami ?..." me tournant vers lui.

Il hausse les épaules. "On s'y fait. Il y a... des aspects pratiques." caressant toujours ma peau, s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice.

"Bel atterrissage, au fait." venant caresser d'un doigt le pourtour de son nombril, creusant les abdominaux, m'égarant dans la toison vivace.

"J'allais pas laisser crasher la perspective d'une si bonne baise."

"Je t'ai toujours préféré à L."

"C'est ton problème, ça, _Girl_."

La façon dont ses yeux vairons courent sur moi est absolument intolérable de délit et il me gagne un frisson qu'il devine au toucher devenu granuleux de ma peau.

"Quand tu es dans le secteur, je ne réfléchis plus, je..." laissant échapper un petit rire coupable.

"Tu quoi, _Girl_?"

"Vache, je ne vois plus que toi. Je ne veux plus que toi. C'est... dingue !..."

Il vient de glisser son avant-bras sous sa tête chevelue, poursuivant son contact du bout des doigts, suivant attentivement le tracé et la réaction immédiate de ma peau.

"J'ai vraiment visé juste lorsque je t'ai débauchée à la Wammy's. T'avais déjà un sacré potentiel, _Girl_."

"C'est à s'en cogner la tête au mur, bordel !..."

"Je t'en prie, fais." amusé. "J'ai justement envie d'une fricassée de cervelle."

"Tu as tous les vices, B."

Il sourit, carnassier, avant de se redresser, d'un tenant, pour venir faire courir son auriculaire le long de mes lèvres, exerçant une pression alternée. "T'aimes ça, _Girl_. T'as toujours aimé. Autrement, jamais tu ne m'aurais regardé à la Wammy's, jamais tu n'aurais permis que j'entre aussi facilement dans ton lit, petite saloperie."

Il vient d'empoigner ma nuque sans douceur, déposant un baiser sur mon front donnant sur un raclage en règle de ses dents contre mon crâne.

"J'ai vraiment tiré la bonne carte à l'époque, _Girl_."

"Ta gueule, B. Et de A., on en parle, de A. ?"

"A tes risques et périls, _Girl_. Tu viendras pas chialer s'il t'arrive un truc."

"Tu... l'aimais ?..."

"Vas te faire mettre, _Girl_."

Ça, ça sonne comme un avertissement ou je me trompe fort !... Mais pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là. Je veux le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et il semble particulièrement disposé à me suivre.

"Mourir par amour... pour une _pourriture_ , en prime."

"Attention où tu mets les pieds, _Girl_." grogné.

Okay. Il est chaud. Je peux poursuivre.

"Se pendre. Dans les combles de la Wammy's. Quel manque cruel d'imagination."

Je me retrouve, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, plaquée contre le matelas, poignets enserrés d'une vive et forte façon, surplombée par un meurtrier aux lèvres retroussées et aux yeux exorbités.

Je perçois deux pointes qui s'enfoncent à l'intérieur de mon poignet ; il s'agit en fait des ongles de ses doigts qui entrent dans ma chair.

J'en grimace.

"Ne t'octroie plus jamais le loisir d'évoquer A., _Girl_. De quelque manière que ce soit."

Ayé... il a atteint le sang et en jubile.

"Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu foutais avec A."

Il libère un poignet ensanglanté pour m'attraper les cheveux, d'une main, en haut du crâne, et tirer.

"Vas-tu te taire ?!"

"Tu sais de quelle manière me prendre le souffle, n'est-ce pas, B. ?"

Il me libère pour se redresser et me dominer, m'examinant de haut.

"T'es vraiment... une belle saloperie."

Il déplace une de ses jambes pour venir la mettre entre les deux miennes, genou frôlant mon entrejambe. Il soulève ma jambe pour la placer sur son épaule gauche, effleurant la cheville de ses dents, regard me cherchant, corps s'éveillant à mesure.

Mon souffle se perd déjà tant il exerce une forte attraction sur mes sens.

* * *

J'ouvre un œil, tirée du sommeil par un bruit strident de l'autre côté du mur mitoyen.

J'entends B. soupirer. "C'est le voisin, Bellaert."

B. redresse le haut du corps pour frapper, main à plat contre le mur, en vain.

"Ton voisin est un bricoleur de minuit ?"

"Disons qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier notre tapage et qu'il nous le fait comprendre à sa manière." avant de basculer sur le dos, cousin ramené sur le devant, fixant le plafond.

"Qu'indique sa date de décès ?" curieuse.

"Ooooh... y'en a pour quinze ans au moins. Coriace, le vieux !..."

* * *

"Vous, le voisin !..." désignant B. de l'index.

Ce dernier soupire avant de lâcher la poignée de la Chevrolet.

"Monsieur Bellaert."

"Cessez de me tourner le dos !..."

B. se retourne lentement, observant, avec une certaine contrariété, la date qui flotte sur la tête de l'homme.

"Et cessez de regarder sur le dessus de ma tête !"

B. baisse les yeux sur le vieil homme hargneux.

"J'ai à faire."

"Vous avez à faire ?! A vous débaucher au point que tout le quartier en soit informé ?!"

"Investissez dans des bouchons d'oreilles. Ou trouvez-vous une compagne."

"Je ne vous permets pas, jeune homme ! Ma sainte femme doit se retourner dans sa tombe en entendant cela !" le pointant rageusement de l'index.

"Dans son état, cela m'étonnerait fort."

"SILENCE !"

B. ouvre la porte et entre dans son véhicule pendant que son voisin tambourine sur le capot, lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas terminé. B. met le contact et donne un coup d'accélérateur, faisant s'écarter violemment l'homme. Il effectue une marche arrière rapide et maîtrisée puis s'insère dans l'avenue, sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

* * *

Dès mon retour en France :

"Je suis affreuse, Lune."

"Meuh qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma Lévichoute ?"

"J'ai... de nouveau... succombé à cet enfoiré de B. Putain, ça me tue !... Chaque fois qu'il se pointe, c'est pareil !..." boudant mon café alors que nous sommes en terrasse.

"Hey. Il a commencé tôt avec toi. J'imagine que ça reste gravé à vie." venant me caresser la main.

"Oui mais non."

"Oh, tu me fais penser à la chanson d'une certaine divine rousse !..." tapant des mains. "D'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à avoir des places pour son concert." faisant un signe de la victoire de ses doigts.

Je hausse le sourcil.

"Ah bah, atta ! Si je suis venue sur Terre ce n'est pas pour tourner en rond dans un appartement, aussi luxueux soit-il !... Hem. Oui, pardon, je t'ai coupée..."

"Ce salopard sait parfaitement jouer sur le fait que je n'ai pas encore suffisamment de volonté pour le tuer. Je me déteste de le laisser agir en toute impunité."

"Hmm..." chagrinée. "Tu pourrais demander aux Juges de s'en charger. Je suis certaine qu'ils s'en feraient un plaisir." sirotant son matcha.

"Je ne suis même pas foutue de leur demander, figure-toi !..." exaspérée.

* * *

" _My Lady_!..." me traînant littéralement à l'intérieur de la boutique.

"Undy !..." riant. "J'aimerai au moins poser ma valise !..."

"Tu passeras par l'escalier intérieur."

A l'intérieur de l'arrière boutique, je tombe sur Caroline qui essaie un costume pour Halloween.

"Okay..."

"Oh, bonjour !... Le voyage a été bon ?"

"Très agréable, merci."

"Huhuhuhu !" ricane Undy, au fait des _activités_ auxquelles je me suis livrée avec B.

Je lui adresse une petite tape. " _Quiet_."

"En vampirella, donc, Caroline ?"

"Ouiiii !... Oh, Elvira était mon idole de jeunesse, hahaha !..."

"Ah, Elvira... ses formes généreuses et son décolleté vertigineux..." se surprend à rêver Undy.

"Undy !..." rieuse.

"Il faut croire qu'Halloween libère les esprits !..." rit Caroline.

"Et Cam se déguise aussi ?"

"Ah... Cam a été appelé pour le début du tournage à Toronto."

"Ah shit... je n'ai pas pu l'encourager de vive voix..."

"Je sais qu'il pense beaucoup à toi. Et puis vive le téléphone !..." désignant son propre portable.

"Dans le temps, nous échangions des lettres. Enflammées ou retenues, le charme était tellement plus..."

"... désuet ?..." se moque gentiment Caroline.

"Je suis sûre que tu étais un grand poète lorsque tu courtisais ces dames, Undy."

"Je... oui, on me disait remarquablement doué en la matière." accorde-t-il, avec une certaine humilité cependant.

"Oh, j'ai une idée !..." tapant des mains. "Si nous nous faisions un karaoké à l'occasion ?"

Undertaker se tasse mais ne peut s'empêcher de trouver l'expérience intéressante.

"Oh, nous attendrons le retour de Cam pour cela." dis-je.

Je me tourne vers Undy. "Et toi, en quoi vas-tu te déguiser ?..."

"Eh bien en humble marchand. J'aime beaucoup porter le tablier."

"La tenue de soubrette te sied également."

"Huhuhuhu ! Je suis ravi qu'elle te soit demeurée en mémoire, _my Lady_."

Caroline nous fixe tour à tour. "J'ai dû manquer trois wagons là."

"Rien que du privé, Caro line." assure Undy.

"Tu joues de la guitare électrique, Caro ?"

"Oh, jeune oui !... Je faisais partie d'un _band_ de métal."

"Oh !..."

* * *

Je choisis de porter une tenue on ne peut plus victorienne - voilà qui va beaucoup plaire à Undy. Je m'interroge quant à la façon dont il va... Oh. my. God.

Il déboule, plongé dans une tenue excentrique de garçon de café !...

Il tourne sur lui-même, ravi de son petit effet.

"Eh bien, _my Lady_ , t'aurais-je _déjà_ pris la langue ?..."

"Undy, je..." venant tourner autour de lui. "Ma foi, ma foi !..."

Ses cheveux sont retenus par un élégant catogan. Il porte veste sur le tablier noué au dos, lui-même porté sur chemise noire à nœud papillon. Le tout dans des tons très "halloweenesques".

Je siffle devant tant de bon goût. "Je serai plus que fière de me balader à ton bras."

"Tu me flattes, _my Lady_. Je suis heureux d'ainsi te plaire."

Je note qu'il a osé les yeux charbonneux et que ça lui sied absolument !... La lourde frange a d'ailleurs été coiffée sur le côté pour que l'œil droit soit visible.

"Délicieux. Absolument délicieux."

"Que devrais-je dire de ta tenue ?..." m'arrêtant devant lui pour laisser courir son regard sur moi. "Un enchantement."

Je ris, l'embrassant, lui promettant la suite pour la nuit à venir.

Caroline débarque. Le côté Vampirella lui sied. Et mon Undy la dévore littéralement du regard.

* * *

"Là, tourne à gauche."

" _My Lady_ , je sais encore me situer dans Paris. Par contre, je dois me garer en double file, ce qui est plus ennuyeux."

Lune monte à bord, plongée dans un ensemble gothique fabuleux.

"Où as-tu laissé ton divin époux, ma chère ?" l'interroge Undy.

"Dans ton cul."

Eh bien ! Le ton est donné !...

Caroline vient de pouffer.

"Ma foi, j'en serai bien le premier informé, tu ne penses pas ? Et tu ferais sans doute une tête à m'en tenir les côtes."

"Lévichoute, ton mec veut toujours avoir le dernier mot et ça me gave."

"Vous allez faire, l'un comme l'autre, un effort pour cette soirée spéciale. Bel ensemble, au fait, Lune."

"Cadeau d'Alone."

"Comme ce garçon a bon goût !..." lui certifie Caroline.

* * *

La soirée était sympathique, à vadrouiller dans les rues parisiennes, les poches remplies de bonbons.

Mais Halloween est pour nous l'occasion d'aller trouver la mère de Caroline et de Cameron : Lila. Cette dernière, justement, tente une remise en beauté devant la coiffeuse de son petit appartement lorsque j'apparais dans son dos, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Comm..."

Je lui fais signe, d'un mouvement d'index sur les lèvres, de se taire. "Je crois que c'est pour ce soir, Mme Valeska."

"Que di..."

"Que la mort vient vous chercher."

Undertaker se détache de derrière le miroir, faux à la main.

" _Time to go_." sec.

La pauvre femme se tourne vers moi, désemparée, peur au ventre. "Non, je..."

"Vous ne voulez pas ? Pourtant, il s'agit d'un grand luxe ; de nos jours, peu de personnes peuvent prétendre voir la mort ainsi apparaître devant leurs yeux."

"Je... non, je..." larmes amères coulant le long de ses joues.

Je m'accroupis devant elle. "Je vous conseille de partir très loin de la France. Et surtout de ne jamais vouloir reprendre contact avec vos enfants."

* * *

Nous voici de retour et j'emmène Undy jusqu'au centre du séjour, entreprenant de le déshabiller.

"Ah la la... ce que tu me plais !..."

Il m'adresse un sourire flatté.

Je lève son poignet fin et vient y poser mes lèvres avant de léchoter là et mordiller la peau sensible.

" _My... Lady..._ " joliment troublé.

"Hmm mmm ?..."

J'en fais le tour, défaisant le catogan, passant les doigts entre les pans argentés.

"Minos avait raison de se faire du souci à l'époque." passant à nouveau devant lui. "Tu m'as tout pris, Undy..."

"J'en prends grand soin, rassure toi."

"Oh, je sais." attrapant ses mains délicates des miennes. "Tu es celui que j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps..."

"Oh, _my Lady_..." tressaillant de bonheur.

J'embrasse le dos de ses mains tour à tour. "Merci, Undy."

"C'est moi qui te remercie de m'offrir tant !..." régalé.

"Alors oui, il y a Cam et B. mais..."

"... et il y en aura sans doute d'autres. Tu es ainsi faite. Je ne compte pas te changer. Je ne _veux_ pas te changer, _my Lady_."

"Oh, Undy..." l'étreignant.

J'en pleurerai presque !... Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ma nature !...

"Je nous ouvre le grand cercueil, _my Lady_?..."

"Pas encore. Je veux passer du temps avec toi sur le canapé."

Ses doigts fin viennent défaire mon chignon, observant les cheveux cascader sur mes épaules, lèvre pincée de ravissement.

Je le débarrasse de sa veste ainsi que du tablier.

Je donne du leste au nœud papillon qui orne le col de sa chemise.

"Régale moi, _my Lady_..."

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, des lèvres d'abord, sagement, le picorant. Puis je me fais plus insistante jusqu'à venir cueillir sa belle langue pour la faire danser. C'est volontairement lent, d'une volupté insoutenable.

Il en frémit des pieds à la tête.

"C'est amusant, tu sais..." caressant ses cheveux tombés sur les épaules.

"Quoi donc, _my Lady_ ?..."

"Qu'à ton âge tu sois encore si sensible. C'est un miracle pour ainsi dire..."

"Oh, je... n'ai pas eu beaucoup de relations au cours de ma longue vie... ceci peut expliquer cela."

J'aime la façon dont nous nous disons les choses, sans détours.

"Je sais. Tu as été un sage garçon."

Il rit, blottissant son visage dans mon cou, humant, délecté.

"J'ai quelque chose à te demander..."

"Tout ce que tu voudras." doux, toujours niché dans mon cou.

"Un atelier pâtisserie avec toi demain."

"Je fermerai plus tôt boutique, dans ce cas."

"Pour l'heure... tu me laisses te faire l'amour..." le faisant asseoir sur le canapé.

Je quitte ma tenue et ce que je porte en-dessous le fait défaillir ; une magnifique guêpière de fine dentelle et de tulle. Il en a littéralement le souffle coupé.

"Je... _my Lady_... ooooh... c'est... c'est..."

"J'en conclus que je te plais." ravie.

"Oui, oui, tu... oh _my Lady_... je... n'en mérite pas tant."

Je viens le chevaucher, féline. "C'est à moi d'en juger, tu ne penses pas ?..."

"A quels... délicieux supplices comptes-tu me... vouer ?..."

Mon regard descend le long du torse et j'échoue sur ce renflement qui n'en finit pas de ravir mes sens.

"Ooooh..." devinant mes pensées sans le moindre mal.

"Lentement... très lentement... très, très lentement... jusqu'à te faire sombrer."

Il en vibre tout entier. "Je suis... à toi."

J'ouvre l'attache et la tirette du pantalon sombre cintré.

Je glisse lentement le bout de mes doigts à l'intérieur du boxer, caressant le renflement impétueux.

Je baisse l'élastique du boxer pour dégager totalement cette belle colonne dressée.

Il en déglutit, ne s'imaginant pas si haut...

Mes doigts glissent sur la peau fine et soyeuse depuis la base du sexe, le long de la hampe jusqu'à l'extrémité.

Il s'agrippe au velours du canapé, menton levé, bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer un long soupir vibrant.

Je le caresse ainsi durant un bon moment, cassant parfois le rythme ou me concentrant sur l'extrémité qui suinte à travers le bijou.

"Tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas, lorsque c'est exaspérant de lenteur ?..."

"Je... c'est... délicieux, _my... Lady..._ déli... cieux..."

Ses expressions évoquent clairement la dérive. Il ne cesse de perler. Sa respiration n'est plus qu'une pagaille de souffles raccourcis. Son corps entier est l'objet de spasmes annonciateurs.

"Dois-je abréger ?..." toujours aussi lente dans mes gestes.

"N... non... je dois... encore un... moment... ooooh... haaaaaah... encore... un... peu..."

"Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Undy... tout ton corps m'indique le contraire..."

"Depuis quand... a-t-il son mot à... dire celui-laaaaaaaah... ouiiiiii..."

Il se plie plusieurs fois, contracté à plaisir par cet orgasme impétueux qui le prend de vitesse.

Je le regarde s'éclabousser le torse avec générosité, souriante, récoltant la dernière salve dans le creux de ma main pour porter la laitance jusqu'à ma bouche.

Il me regarde, au fond de la brume, esquissant un petit sourire.


	14. Fiasco de Noël

_Parfois, les choses ne se passent pas comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre... Undertaker en fait les frais._

* * *

 _Chapitre 114 : Fiasco de Noël_

"J'incorpore les _œufs_ ?..."

"Une minute, _my Lady_ , j'aime les passer au batteur pour les aérer."

"Oh, _great_!..." ravie d'en apprendre plus sur la fameuse recette de cookies en forme d'os.

Les gestes d'Undertaker sont sûrs, dénotant une longue habitude. Il pourrait réaliser cette recette les yeux fermés.

J'admire surtout sa dextérité avec une longueur d'ongles semblable !... Du véritable art. Mais il faut dire que les corps des Shinigamis sont modifiés par rapport à ceux des humains. Ils gagnent en vitesse, en force et possèdent des ongles et des cheveux bien plus résistants.

Nous nous effleurons durant les opérations, ce qui nous fait sourire chaque fois. Ah... qu'il est beau de voir qu'au bout de quatre années, nous nous aimons encore comme au premier jour.

Il enfourne le tout.

"Maintenant, je vais te faire la manucure."

"Tu me gâtes, _my Lady_." ravi.

Je l'installe sur la table et sort tout l'arsenal. Je lui fais un bain des mains, en profitant pour les caresser tant elles sont fines et jolies. Puis je retire la laque avant de limer et reposer une nouvelle couche.

"Làààà..."

"J'aime lorsque tu t'occupes de moi, _my Lady_." amoureusement.

Le four sonne et il en sort les cookies. L'odeur appétissant se répand dans tout l'appartement.

"Et maintenant, une petite sieste ?..."

"Volontiers."

Nous regagnons une petite pièce pour nous étendre à notre aise sur le lit-banquette.

"Je t'aime tellement..." alors que je suis allongée à moitié sur lui.

Il caresse mon dos avec une immense affection.

"Il y avait... si longtemps que je ne m'étais plus autorisé à aimer ainsi, _my Lady_..."

"Oh, tu attendais sans doute la bonne personne pour ce faire ?..." douce, désireuse qu'il évoque le passé, sans le brusquer toutefois. _Undertaker is eaten by regrets_... et je ne souhaite pas en rajouter.

"Sans doute. Quelqu'un qui... me comprenne... qui accepte cette part d'ombre que je porte en moi."

Ouiiiii... parle, mon beau, cela va te faire du bien.

Ma tête repose sur son torse, me laissant bercer par sa respiration ample et sereine.

"Je ne peux guère te blâmer d'en posséder une..." jouant avec les boutons de sa tenue.

" _We are much alike_." caressant mes cheveux avec une douceur redoublée.

" _I will never hurt you_."

" _I hope so_." embrassant le sommet de mon crâne, dans les cheveux.

Je bascule la tête pour envisager ce menton fin, cette gorge prise par l'épée d'Hadès.

Je viens nicher plus haut, contre son cou.

"Le rire te sert à te préserver."

"En effet."

"Je ne veux pas _absolument_ découvrir ce que tu caches à l'intérieur..."

"Ce qui me _ronge_."

Ah !... nous y sommes.

"Je veux simplement que tu saches que je suis là si tu souhaites l'évoquer. Et que je ne délivrerai ce secret à personne."

Il affiche un petit sourire triste. "Je ne peux te faire confiance tant que tu demeures sous le joug d'Hadès."

"Alone. Je préfère que tu l'appelles Alone. Et que tu gardes en mémoire qu'il a accepté de quitter les Enfers pour faire plaisir à Lune."

" _I can't trust him. Neither you_."

* * *

"Tu es déjà là ?" ravie de le trouver à moitié allongé sur le canapé, devant deux vases à becs fumants, dont un m'est réservé.

Je prends place sans m'en faire prier.

Nous apprécions notre proximité et la simplicité relative de ce thé improvisé.

"Undy ?..."

" _My Lady ?..._ "

"Tu me montres ?..."

"Que je te montre quoi, _my Lady_?..."

Ah, clairement, il souhaite que je l'exprime à haute et intelligible voix !...

"Comment tu te caresses."

C'est dit.

Son sourire se fait félin.

Après avoir terminé son thé, il se déchausse - ses souliers vernis Manfield, j'en suis fan !... - posant les chaussures sur le côté, remontant une jambe, dos posé contre le montant du canapé.

J'adopte la même position, à l'opposé.

Lentement, il ouvre son pantalon seyant à pinces, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, boxer compris, libérant un sexe que l'idée a déjà dressé à demi.

J'en souris.

La main gauche - à l'index de laquelle trône cette imposante bague dont il ne sépare jamais - attrape le sexe par sa base tandis que la main droite commence à aller et venir, très lentement, le long du sexe. Chaque nouveau passage l'érige davantage et il en lève le menton, sensations se faisant vives.

Les gestes... sont très beaux et d'une lenteur langoureuse.

Comme lorsqu'il me caresse, jamais ses longs ongles ne coupent la fluidité des mouvements.

Le voilà haut.

Je martyrise mes propres lèvres en l'observant, ce qui trahit l'émoi qui me traverse par le biais de mes seuls globes oculaires.

Il joue autour de l'extrémité bijoutée, la flattant du pouce, ramenant la peau fine sur le devant, jouant en cercles, s'attardant autour du frein. Son souffle monte de pair avec la pression que l'exercice impose.

"Comptes-tu... me laisser terminer... seul ?..."

"Oui."

"Oooooh... dans ce cas..."

Je note que les gestes se font à présent plus vifs car il a atteint le point de non-retour.

* * *

S'il est une période d'activité intense pour Undertaker, pile après la fête d'Halloween, c'est bien celle de la Toussaint !... C'est à cette période que le chiffre d'affaires de la boutique funéraire explose. Et Undertaker s'en désole : "Ils ne pensent aux morts qu'à cette période de l'année, c'est navrant."

Autant dire que durant cette période, Undertaker et Caroline bivouaquent quasiment à la boutique !...

* * *

J'en profite pour vadrouiller avec Lune : virées shopping, promenades dans les parcs...

"Levi, je craque pour cette paire de bottes !" devant la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussures.

"Hmm... en effet, elles sont bien jolies et gothiques. Moi je flashe plutôt sur ces bottines à lacets satin, vernies."

Une voix vient faire écho : "En rouge, elles sont ravissantes."

Je n'ai nul besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

Lune, elle, se retourne d'un seul tenant.

Grell lui adresse un petit signe de la main.

"Lune, je te présente Grell. Grell est la représentante la plus sexy du Département des Shinigamis."

Grell adopte une posture aguicheuse : main sur la hanche, jambe relevée, autre main gantée dans les cheveux. "Tu sais me flatter, toi !..." puis se tournant vers Lune : "Salut, poupée !..."

* * *

La période d'intense activité à la boutique funéraire est propre à générer idées et initiatives !... Aussi, Undertaker a-t-il décidé le port du tablier long, porté à la taille et frappé d'un lys blanc stylisé, imprimé sur le devant. Caroline a été enthousiasmée !...

Ils ont de la chance de s'être trouvés professionnellement. Je les envie. Je me sens un peu esseulée depuis que je ne travaille plus à la startup des Juges...

Heureusement que Lune est là pour me changer les idées !...

Nous passons nos après-midi à nous extasier sur les textes de la divine rousse, y allant de nos propres dissertations sur le sujet.

Ceci étant, je trouve parfois le temps long lorsque Lune rejoint Alone.

"Un petit job à mi-temps, cela te tente, _my Lady_?"

Chic ! Cela tombe à point nommé !...

Je suis donc en charge de l'accueil et je m'occupe de la comptabilité le soir avec Undy.

* * *

Je viens de changer le message d'accueil, parlant sur un fond de musique douce. Puis j'envoie un sms à Cameron. Ce dernier me confirme qu'il reviendra pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Undy propose que la veillée de Noël se passe dans son appartement et nous serons tous les deux aux fourneaux. Il a prévu un repas grandiose !... Autant dire que nous serons à pied d'œuvre la journée entière !... Mais cela ne me dérange pas car Undy est vraiment très agréable.

D'ailleurs, pour les fêtes, je lui ai acheté un jeu de tabliers de cuisine à nouer à la taille.

J'aimerai beaucoup que Lune et Alone se joignent à nous mais rien n'est moins sûr... surtout du côté d'Alone. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs perdu dans son atelier et y peint à longueur de journée - Lune s'en plaint suffisamment !...

* * *

"Je veux sortir, Alone."

"Eh bien, appelle donc Léviathan." rétorque ce dernier, sans la moindre agressivité.

"Je reformule : je veux sortir _avec toi_ , Alone."

Le Souverain suspend son pinceau, basculant le regard pour fixer Lune. "Et où nous promènerions-nous, ma chère Lune ?"

"Qu'importe ! Dans un parc, en ville, dans un musée... Le Louvre, tiens !..."

Le visage d'Alone se fendit d'un sourire franc. "Ma foi, cela semble être une bonne idée."

"YATAAAAA ! Je me prépare et j'arrive !"

* * *

Lune ne cessait de se féliciter !... Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? Et puis il restait également à faire découvrir à Alone le musée d'Orsay !... Elle jubilait, au bras de son homme, qui parcourait tranquillement les allées, casque d'audio-visite sur les oreilles. Il s'arrêtait devant certaines œuvres et les contemplait, en silence, avant de faire part de ses commentaires avisés à Lune.

Lune songeait également qu'il serait heureux de venir la voir monter à cheval. Elle venait d'établir un programme superbe pour leur séjour en amoureux. Passer du temps avec Alone était sa priorité - une priorité somme toute légitime. Par ailleurs, elle venait de me trouver un nouveau surnom : "Lévichoune."

* * *

"Donc je récapitule : carpaccio de Saint-Jacques en entrée, avec baguettines grillées au sésame, médaillons de chevreuil et sa sauce forestière accompagnés de sa farandole de légumes miniatures et, en dessert, omelette norvégienne." assise en travers des genoux d'Undertaker.

Undertaker hoche de la tête avec appréciation, se permettant une caresse sur ma cuisse de temps à autre.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Lune va parvenir à convaincre Alone et quand arrive le vol de Cameron. Et si Grell participe ou non."

Undertaker cligne. "Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'informer avant de lancer des invitations à la section de récupération ainsi qu'aux autres divisions ?"

"Roooh, tu exagères !..." venant lui prendre un baiser. "Je n'ai invité que Grell."

Il plisse les yeux. "Sûre ?..."

"Naturellement. Tu penses que je veux le sinistre Spears à table ?"

* * *

"Alone ?..." ronronnante.

"Lune ?..." suspendant la touche de couleur pour plus d'attention.

"Nous sommes invités chez... Crevan. Mais Lévichoune sera là !..."

"Je vois. Tu souhaites donc répondre à cette invitation ?"

"Ce serait sympa, non ? Et le menu a l'air succulent !..."

"Si tu y tiens..."

"Mais je veux que tu y prennes plaisir !..."

"Je ferai mon possible, Lune."

"Bon et maintenant, direction le musée d'Orsay !..."

Alone sourit. L'art était inscrit dans ses gênes.

* * *

"Undy ?..."

" _My Lady_?..." alors qu'il découpe les légumes en vue d'un bon potage.

"Que vas-tu porter pour le réveillon ?..."

"Que souhaites-tu me voir porter ?"

"Hmm... pourquoi ne pas nous grimer en serveurs puisque nous ferons le service ?"

"Oh mais que voilà une excellente idée, _my Lady_!..." enthousiaste. "Je me charge de nos tenues."

J'aime le fait qu'il n'ait pas l'esprit fermé, prêt à s'amuser de tout !...

* * *

Nous y voilà !...

Nous nous préparons mutuellement, Undy et moi, nouant nos tabliers de cuisine et relevant nos cheveux.

Nos tenues se composent d'un pantalon cintré noir, de chemises blanches à attaches pour les manches, d'un gilet satiné et d'un tablier sombre.

"Je vais te faire l'amour dans cette tenue..." lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

"Dois-je comprendre que la séance de câlins de ce matin n'a pas été suffisante ?... Moi, je ne dis pas non mais... nos convives se retrouveront devant des assiettes vides." rieur.

"Ce soir."

Il me sourit et commence à préparer les sauces.

De mon côté, je me charge des garnitures.

Notre team fonctionne parfaitement. Si bien que nous terminons les préparations en avance, réservées au frigo, ce qui nous permet de nous concentrer sur les cadeaux.

"Il serait fort amusant de les distribuer dans le désordre et de les réattribuer."

"Je vois que la moindre occasion susceptible de déclencher un fou-rire est bonne à prendre." douce.

"Tu me perces à jour avec une telle aisance..." épris.

* * *

Les premiers à arriver sont... les Juges. Oui, oui. Parfaitement. Non que leur débarquement en force était prévu au programme mais ils se sont invités, tout simplement, avec petits plats du traiteur, pour se distinguer. J'ai senti le rouge monter aux oreilles percées d'Undy !...

 _Nevermind_. C'est Noël, faisons un effort de bonté.

Et puis, moi, je suis ravie qu'ils soient là, à condition de ne pas nous gâcher la fête. Ils n'ont cependant pas l'air d'être dans ce _mood_. Hormis Aiacos qui s'amuse avec des bougies...

Caroline débarque ensuite avec Cameron, qu'elle vient de récupérer à l'aéroport et qui est notoirement décalqué par le _jet lag_.

Puis arrive le couple vedette, j'ai nommé Lune et son époux.

"Eh bien, mes Juges !..." se fend d'emblée Alone.

Rhadamanthys se lève pour poser genou à terre, aussitôt suivi par Minos et Aiacos.

Cameron se pince l'arête du nez. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, là ?"

"Rien, rien, c'est... une façon de saluer." dis-je.

Haussement de sourcil roux. "Me dit pas que je dois aussi m'y coller !..."

"Non, toi ça ira." rieuse.

Soudain, une explosion de vitre. C'est Grell qui vient de faire son entrée, tronçonneuse ronronnant bruyamment.

Adrian s'évente au moyen d'un torchon de cuisine.

Grell passe la main dans ses cheveux carmins. "Une entrée soignée, comme je les aime."

Je sens un certain regard phosphorescent peser sur moi, si bien que je me tasse, tête engoncée dans les épaules.

Je ferme les volets pour éviter que le froid n'entre dans la pièce en question - qui n'est heureusement pas le séjour dans lequel nous recevons !...

Grell pose avec fracas sa tronçonneuse sur la table, manquant de la faire ployer.

Adrian mord dans son torchon de cuisine pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de le charger pour le mettre dehors.

"Hem... euh Grell..." désignant l'engin.

"Elle en jette, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, tu peux le dire !... C'est mon joujou fétiche, tu sais ?"

"Certes, mais elle serait à sa place dans l'entrée, tu ne penses pas ?"

Grell me sourit de ses dents pointues puis s'en empare, tournant encore une fois sur elle-même avant d'aller la poser dans l'entrée, tapant dans un bibelot en passant qui manque de se fracasser au sol si Grell n'avait pas les réflexes d'un shinigami.

Undy ronge littéralement son frein.

"Relax, papy." lui sert Grell, assorti d'un clin d'œil.

Je me hâte de servir l'entrée.

Cameron dort debout et finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de... Grell !...

"Dites, jeune homme, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est beau gosse qu'on peut tout se permettre !..."

Caroline arrive à la rescousse : "M. Crevan ? Pourriez-vous m'aider à allonger Cameron ?"

Bien... sur le divan voisin, pourvu que la sieste ne dure pas douze heures !...

"Oh la la, ma chère ! Tu veux ma mort avec tous ces beaux mecs à proximité ?" se pâme Grell.

"Du calme, Grell." rieuse.

"Oui, alors Grell, je t'adore, t'es fun et tout mais tu ne touches pas à un cheveu de mon petit mari sous risque que je te mette mon poing en pleine poire." menace Lune.

"Lune... voyons." ricane Alone.

"Ben quoi ? Un shinigami averti en vaut deux, non ?"

"Je vous laisse, j'ai une opération de reconquête à mener." déclare Aiacos, quittant le tabouret de bar pour aborder Caroline.

Je note que Rhadamanthys fixe tous les talons présents, trouble au corps.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas la soirée que je m'étais imaginé." se désole Undy.

Je tapote son épaule. "Allons... tout le monde est heureux !..."

Il se laisse tomber sur le tabouret de cuisine, torchon sur la cuisse. "C'est un fiasco."

"Mais noooon, regarde, tout le monde a aimé le repas, tout le monde s'amuse !... Bon, sauf un qui dort à poings fermés !..." rieuse.

Il m'avise d'en bas. "Tu es bien aimable de mentir, _my Lady_."

Oulààà... avec un moral pareil, je m'attends à ce qu'il aille s'encastrer dans le four...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, entre Noël et Nouvel An.

"Ma chère, très chère boutique qui m'a tant manqué !..." retrouvant avec joie le confort d'un lieu sûr.

Caroline rit. "La soirée était très réussie, M. Crevan, et vos convives charmés."

"N'en dis plus un mot, Caro line. Ce fut le pire fiasco de toute ma longue existence."

"Pour la peine, vous passerez le réveillon avec Cameron et moi."

"Au travail, Caro line, au travail !..." s'en frottant les mains décharnées.


	15. Play it again

_Léviathan règle quelques comptes et Lune lui fait des confidences croustillantes sur son passé._

 _Nota pour Lune : On y est enfin, ma belle, après tes mois d'attente ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 115 : Play it again_

Mes gestes sont sûrs, dénotant une longue habitude. Le modèle est un McMillian M40 A03. Les balles sont en or.

Je monte le fusil en quelques tours de mains, surprise par Cameron qui vient enfin d'émerger.

Un long sifflement admiratif. "Vache !..."

J'en souris. "L'habitude."

"Ton père t'a filé un contrat ?"

"Non. Je vais sniper pour mon compte. Je te prépare un café ?"

"Volontiers." s'installant à cette même table.

"Tu soldes une affaire personnelle ?"

"C'est ça."

"Ça va morfler !... Je peux venir ?"

"Je n'y tiens pas, Cam."

Il cligne. "Pourquoi ?"

"Ça ne sera pas très beau à voir. Je préfère que l'occasion soit moins personnelle."

"Okay mais... vache, tu comptes en dégommer combien comme ça ?"

"Disons que je ne supporte pas les gens qui se payent ma tête en toute impunité."

"Dis donc, ça coûte cher de te contrarier."

"Ils se sont pris plusieurs coups de semonce sans en tenir compte. Maintenant je sévis."

Il me regarde faire, tasse de café devant lui, main soutenant sa belle tête rousse, regard accrochant chaque geste.

* * *

J'avais déjà repéré les lieux autour de la salle des fêtes. Les toits alentour y sont plats, ce qui m'arrange.

Je m'y étais déjà installée, réglant le fusil pour une visée sans détour, évaluant la position du soleil par rapport à l'heure de l'événement pour ne pas être éblouie, etc.

La position sera idéale. Il faut croire que la mort me donne rendez-vous.

* * *

Jour J. Pendant la petite cérémonie, je me place à mon aise sur le toit plat faisant face à la sortie de la salle, ajustant mon M40.

Lentement, la salle se vide et les mariés arrivent.

J'observe, à la lunette, le ballet des gens. Et là c'est bon. Il n'y a plus à hésiter. Je vise et touche en plein cœur - je suis magnanime. Un. Et deux. Avec la même, froide précision.

Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, je...

"Tu fais vraiment du beau travail, ma chérie !..."

Je souris à la beauté rouge qui vient de se poser à mes côtés.

"Tu fais vraiment ça très bien."

"Merci, Grell. Permets que j'aille me présenter."

"Tu aimes pousser le vice, petite coquine !..."

Je descends du toit, m'avançant au sein de la foule en panique. Massage cardiaque, faites moi rire ! La balle ne pardonne pas à cette distance et, vu mon hardiesse, il est impossible que le cœur en réchappe.

Les yeux me fixent, canon du fusil reposant sur l'épaule. Je signe mon délit.

Les plus hardis se jettent sur moi mais j'esquive et, d'une frappe bien désignée, les mets à terre. "Comme la mort, je déteste me répéter."

* * *

"Elle est partie, votre poule ?"

Beyond soupire, refermant la porte de son véhicule en la claquant.

"C'est beaucoup plus calme. Sauf votre poste de télévision à fond jusqu'à plus d'heure !..."

"Quinze ans... putain, c'est long." lâche Beyond, observant la série de chiffres danser au-dessus du crâne dégarni de son voisin. "C'est _beaucoup trop_ long."

B. pose les avant-bras sur le toit de son imposant crossover, avisant son voisin d'un œil impitoyable. "Il n'est pas très étonnant que vous ayez pour seul but d'emmerder le monde depuis que votre femme vous a quitté pour... rappelez-moi, ah oui, votre frère. Plus jeune, bien plus _smart_ , il était clair que vous ne pouviez pas rivaliser."

"Comm... Comment osez-vous ?!" s'approchant, menaçant.

B. ouvre la portière et en tire une batte en métal.

Son voisin recule d'un pas. Puis de deux.

"Si nous discutions au calme, chez vous ?" enfilant des gants sombres, batte tenue sous le bras.

"N'app... n'approchez pas ! ESPÈCE DE FOU FURIEUX !"

"Oh, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, Monsieur Bellaert."

Beyond se découpe de son véhicule. Son pas est tranquille. Il est extraordinairement calme alors qu'il s'apprête à commettre un meurtre sanglant.

"Devancez moi."

"Je... ne bougerai p... A L'AIDE !"

Beyond l'empoigne et donne un coup à la porte laissée entrouverte, projetant l'homme rondouillard à l'intérieur. Ce dernier heurte le mur avec violence. Son crâne est ouvert et le sang coule par filets épais le long de son visage horrifié.

"Vous voilà tranquille pour un moment."

"Espèce de... démon !"

"En quelque sorte." arrachant les câbles téléphoniques, déconnectant l'alarme.

Un chien de petite taille vient lui mordre la cheville mais B. le fracasse d'un coup efficace de batte.

"Bien. A nous deux, Monsieur Bellaert."

Beyond est extrêmement doué. Notamment pour effacer les traces qui permettraient de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Il observe, d'un air détaché, le ballet de véhicules policiers, ricanant lorsque le corps est sorti sur un brancard, dans une housse sombre. "J'espère, Messieurs, que vous êtes parvenus à récupérer tous les morceaux que j'ai judicieusement dispersé dans toutes les pièces !... J'ai horreur du boulot bâclé." se laissant aller à un rire enflé d'orgueil. "Je ne parle même pas de l'énigme que j'ai laissé à votre attention. Je me demande si le grand L. va s'y pencher..." sur un nouveau rire endiablé.

* * *

Je pose mon portable, écran face à la table lorsque deux mains décharnées viennent se poser de part et d'autre de la table, placé dans mon dos.

"Hmm... que fais-tu ?..."

"Des sextos."

"Avec qui, ma redoutable louve ?..." mordillant ma joue, joueur et terrible à la fois.

"C'est mon nouveau surnom ?..."

"Je trouve qu'il te sied."

"J'échangeais avec B."

"Ah, B. Décidément, il faudra qu'un jour je me penche sur son cas." déclare Undy, fasciné par cet humain dont une partie seulement lui vaut d'être honoré comme un dieu - et ce n'est pas celle que vous pouvez imaginer !...

Undy s'installe en face de moi, se servant un thé chaud. "T'a-t-il dit de quelle manière il a hérité d'un œil de shinigami ?"

"Il est né avec. Enfin, je suppose."

"Finalement, tu en sais très peu sur lui."

Je ris. "Pour l'activité à laquelle nous nous livrons, il n'est pas utile que j'en apprenne davantage !..."

* * *

Je prends le thé chez Lune. Thé matcha pour elle, exclusivement. Elle a d'ailleurs dégoté un petit salon de thé dans le 13ème qui l'importe directement du Japon. Lune est très sélective dans ce qu'elle consomme.

"J'ai quelque chose à te confier, moi aussi."

Je l'écoute, captivée.

"Avant Alone, je... j'ai connu un autre dieu."

"Oh ?" étonnée.

Elle rosit adorablement des joues.

"En fait... il a été mon premier... et je dois avouer qu'entre nous, c'était..." inspirant au souvenir. "... fantastique."

"Je brûle de connaître son nom. S'il en a un, évidemment."

"On l'appelle communément le dieu de la Malice. Loki, de son petit nom."

"OMG ! Lune !..." vraiment surprise.

Elle rougit carrément.

"Je veux tout savoir !..."

"Bon alors installe toi bien, ça va être long !..."

* * *

Loki s'amusait à transformer son bracelet de force en reptile, le laissant s'enrouler autour de son poignet fin, abrité sous le feuillage d'un arbrisseau. Loki adorait les reptiles, notamment les rampants.

Le dieu de la Malice était là pour une visite informelle et diplomatique - si tant était qu'il savait manier la diplomatie !...

Son regard fut alors attiré par la fille de son hôte, flanquée de sa meilleure amie qui lui servait de demoiselle de compagnie.

Le sourire de Loki s'affirma.

La fille de son hôte, Cassandra, était aussi somptueuse que maniérée, évoquant clairement la froideur de la glace - ce qui entrait en résonance avec la nature profonde de _Frost Giant_ de Loki. Elle avait, en outre, tout de la parfaite petite princesse. Loki sentit immédiatement une inimitié l'animer. Il était pourtant là pour demander sa main et lier alliance !... Mais il sentait qu'il allait avoir affaire à une chieuse !... Et c'était bien sa veine !

A dire vrai, son regard suivait plutôt le parcours de la demoiselle de compagnie de princesse-la-chieuse qui semblait plus enjouée et moins rigide !... A dire vrai, elle rayonnait d'un feu ardent, dans sa tenue qui évoquait clairement les ailes d'un papillon. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre en étant aussi dissemblables ?...

Loki soupirait. L'amitié était décidément un fait bien étrange pour le dieu de la Malice.

* * *

Loki quitta la réunion avec la ferme certitude d'obtenir les faveurs du père de sa future épouse. Il lui restait à accomplir le plus compliqué du plan : séduire la demoiselle. Et pour cela, Loki devait puiser dans son fond le plus mielleux. Cette jeune pouliche n'y connaissait vraisemblablement rien en matière d'hommes et attendait sans doute le prince charmant - l'image du destrier blanc lui frappa soudain l'esprit. Il avisa un chat blanc de passage qui tombait à pic. Il le changea en fougueux étalon immaculé, grimpa sur son dos et apparut devant la princesse et sa meilleure amie.

"Mes hommages, princesse Cassandra."

Celle-ci se détourna. "Viens, Lune."

Loki bondit de cheval, courant devant la princesse, posant genou à terre et lui présentant un bouquet de fleurs qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

"Ne me repoussez pas, je vous en prie."

Par Thor et Odin réunis, ce qu'il avait horreur de quémander, de se rabaisser !... Il était le dieu de la Malice, bon sang !... Il fit glisser un petit serpent inoffensif le long de son poignet jusqu'au bouquet que la princesse venait d'attraper. Cette dernière hurla comme une malade lorsque le reptile émergea des fleurs écloses, lâchant le bouquet.

"Oh mais il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça, Cassandra." émit Lune, se penchant pour récupérer le petit serpent aux écailles bleutées dans le creux des mains. "Regarde comme il est joli..." regard tombant sur celui, clair, de Loki. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Lune sentit son cœur s'emballer et le rouge lui monter aux oreilles.

Tiens, tiens... celle-ci semblait plus sensible à son charme que sa promise !...

* * *

Je ris.

"Te moque pas. Il était adorable. Et son serpent aussi. C'est cette débile de Cassandra qui ne savait pas apprécier ses tours."

* * *

Loki se redressa, coupant le souffle à Lune. Il était... magnétique. C'était bien là le mot !... De grands yeux émeraudes - une des couleurs fétiches de Loki - qui habitaient un visage espiègle et poupin à la fois. De longs cheveux sombres.

"Je vous le laisse." parlant du serpent.

"Oh, je préfère lui rendre sa liberté." déposant le reptile au sol.

Loki offrit son bras à Lune. "J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur votre amie."

Lune fronça. "Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas très agile, vous !... Si vous souhaitiez des informations, il suffisait de la suivre."

Loki cligna. Se rendait-elle compte à qui elle parlait ? Mais, au final, elle n'avait pas tort... et Loki réalisa son indélicatesse.

"Très bien, seconde prise : j'ai très envie de passer du temps avec vous."

"C'est mieux. C'est bien mieux." attrapant le bras proposé.

"Ainsi donc, vous appréciez les reptiles ?"

"Oui, les serpents, notamment !..."

Loki se dit un instant que la discussion paraissait surréaliste.

"Cassandra ne vous apprécie pas."

"J'ai pu le constater mais... je peux tenter de la convaincre de mes qualités."

"J'espère que votre royaume est confortable et couleur rose bonbon. Dans ce cas, oui, vous avez des chances."

"Mon royaume est glacial et peuplé d'êtres qui passent pour des monstres dans l'imaginaire infantile."

"Urgh... je ne sais pas si ça va le faire, dans ce cas. Il n'y a pas une licorne, pas même une licorne colorée dans votre royaume ?"

"M'avez-vous bien regardé ?"

"Oui et je vous trouve... à couper le souffle." soufflée par son propre aveu.

Loki cessa son pas. "Eh bien, on dirait bien que mon charme a opéré sur la mauvaise personne..."

Lune lâcha derechef le bras du jeune dieu. "En fait, vous êtes un mufle." s'en allant, d'un pas furieux, à la limite de le gifler en plein visage.

* * *

Loki venait de grimper sur une haute muraille - son corps était plus agile encore que les reptiles qu'il vénérait !... et obtint une vue directe sur les appartements de Lune.

Cette dernière était allongée sur le ventre, sur le lit, et deux adorables lionceaux ailés s'amusaient à tirer sur ses bijoux. L'un d'eux emporta espièglement le haut qui lui ceignait la poitrine.

Loki déglutit, corps dans une tension délicieuse. Il sourit. "Décidément..."

* * *

"Pourquoi suis-je obligée de me marier avec... un individu aussi sinistre ? Pourquoi ?"

Lune leva les yeux aux cieux devant les plaintes incessantes de son amie. "Parce que ton père veut nouer alliance avec Asgard."

"Je vais m'enfuir !... Tu viens avec moi, Lune ?"

Lune fut bien embêtée... d'un côté, elle voulait aider son amie mais de l'autre elle réalisait que c'était une folie !...

"Écoute... je viendrai te voir le plus souvent possible."

Cassandra croisa les bras. "Dire que je te croyais mon amie !..."

"Je le suis. J'écoute la voix de la raison."

"Je ne veux pas l'épouser. Il ne me touchera pas."

Lune soupira. "Bon, très bien, enfuyons-nous. Mais je te préviens : je ne veux entendre aucune plainte !..."

* * *

"C'est bon. L'horizon est dégagé. Viens !..." tirant cette bécasse de Cassandra par le bras.

"Aïe ! Je crois que ma robe vient de s'attacher à des ronces !..."

Lune soupira. Décidément, Cassandra était véritable un boulet !...

"Dépêche toi avant que..."

"Puis-je savoir où vous allez ?" alors que Loki leur barrait le chemin. "Comptiez-vous vous enfuir, toutes les deux ?"

Lune pesta. Grillées pour grillées, il ne leur restait que l'humour.

"A votre avis ? Non, nous avons décidé d'écouter les chants d'amour des batraciens !..."

"On a de l'humour, petite demoiselle." agitant son doigt, souriant tout en demeurant réprobateur.

"Mieux vaut tout lui avouer..." glissa Cassandra à l'oreille de Lune.

Lune fronça. Hors de question !...

"Vous n'avez qu'à nous y accompagner."

Loki eut un sourire. "Fort bien. Allons écouter ces mâles en manque d'amour."

Lune prit la direction de l'allée des senteurs fleuries, s'arrêtant un instant devant les belles-de-nuit écloses.

"J'ai toujours aimé ce qui se distingue du reste de la nature." regard glissant vers le jeune dieu.

Loki y débusqua un subtil double-sens. "Dans ce cas, vous allez être servie, jeune demoiselle."

Arrivés devant l'étang, éclairé par un trio de lunes, les mâles étaient très clairement au rendez-vous et les coassement s'entendaient des lieues à la ronde !...

"Vraiment très habilement manœuvré." déclara Loki, s'allongeant à côté de Lune, appuyé sur un coude. "Souhaitez-vous également que je vous chante la sérénade ?"

"Par tous les dieux, épargnez-nous ça !..." riait Lune tandis que Cassandra broyait du noir.

"Je ne vous épouserai pas."

"Hmmm ? Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je n'y songeais déjà plus. Il faut dire que votre amie..." laissant courir un doigt sur le bras nu de Lune.

"Quoi ? Lune ? Franchement, vous l'avez regardée ?"

"Oh oui. Très bien, même." regard planté dans celui de Lune.

"Hey !" s'insurgea Lune avec un temps de retard face à la réaction déplacée de son amie.

"Nous n'avons pas du tout la même classe."

"Mais ho, merde quoi !..."

Loki s'amusait follement de cette chamaillerie qui, il l'espérait, finirait peut-être en combat dans la mare.

"Tu n'as aucune classe, Lune !"

"T'es qu'une jalouse !"

"Mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie. Départageons ceci, voulez-vous ?... Que chacune m'embrasse et... nous verrons laquelle d'entre vous s'en tire le mieux."

"Vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un grand malade pervers !" s'insurgea Lune.

"Je suis d'accord." déclara Cassandra avec un aplomb qui fit cligner Loki et Lune à la fois.

"Oui ben bon amusement." jeta Lune avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

Cassandra se tint debout, devant Loki.

"Bon, alors ?"

Le dieu de la Malice la toisa. "Maintenant que votre amie s'en est allée, je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de poursuivre."

"Espèce de goujat !..." s'en allant également.

Loki soupira puis posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras repliés. "Dommage."

* * *

"OMG ! C'est trop excellent, hahaha ! Quelle cruche, cette Cassandra !..."

"Attends la suite, Lévichoute..."

* * *

Le lendemain, Lune vit Loki enfourcher son destrier, posant un casque impressionnant, à cornes, sur sa tête.

"Vous... partez déjà ?"

"Des affaires urgentes à traiter mais... je serai heureux de vous recevoir à Asgard." sur un clin d'œil fripon avant de talonner son cheval.

* * *

"Haaaaaan ! Tu y es allée, diiiiis ?"

Lune rit devant mon impatience. "A ton avis ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui est une Lévichoune en puissance, tu sais !..." clin d'œil.

* * *

Lune fut accueillie par le gardien du Bifröst : Heimdall.

Elle demanda bien aimablement à voir Loki.

"Heimdall ? Je m'en occupe." intervint une voix familière, derrière eux.

Loki proposa son bras à Lune. "Merci d'être venue."

Lune répondit par un sourire.

"Laissez moi vous montrer Asgard, ma cité." désignant l'imposante agglomération.

Lune était émerveillée. Cette cité était si lumineuse... littéralement céleste, comme suspendue.

"Vraiment magnifique."

"N'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement nous sommes endeuillés en ce moment. Nous avons perdu mon frère à Midgard."

"Midgard ?"

"Ce qu'on nomme Terre."

"Perdu ? En clair ?"

"Le Bifröst s'est emballé."

"Et... vous ne formez pas une escouade afin de le récupérer ?"

"Nous n'avons pas pu le localiser et fouiller tout Midgard serait extrêmement laborieux. Néanmoins les recherches se poursuivent." avec un sourire feint de bienveillance.

"Je vous souhaite de prospérer dans vos recherches." sincère, ignorant tout de la _bête_ qui se tenait à ses côtés.

"Nous aussi, nous espérons." feignant d'être affligé.

"Ma présence est sans doute malvenue dans un tel moment de deuil..."

"Pensez-vous !... Votre présence ici m'est particulièrement précieuse en ces instants difficiles."

"Vous avez donc lâché l'affaire avec Cassandra."

"Je pense que... nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre." avec un sourire à tomber.

"Oh..." ravie, en un sens, qu'il l'ait réalisé.

"Mon frère a toujours eu l'âme aventureuse... mais lorsqu'il a évoqué Midgard, je l'en ai immédiatement dissuadé. Chacun, cependant, connaît Thor : c'est une tête dure !... Il s'y ai donc rendu seul et depuis personne ne l'a revu."

"Bah, il a dû se trouver une fille sur Terre !... Il y en a de très belles."

"Notre pauvre Sif..."

"Sif ?"

"Oui, sa... soupirante, si je puis dire."

"Oh ?..."

"Oui. Je doute cependant qu'elle vous plaise..."

"Elle n'a pas à me plaire. Je ne suis pas venue pour elle."

Loki la fixa, intense.

"Arrêtez de... me regarder de cette façon..." bredouilla Lune.

Loki attrapa délicatement les mains de Lune dans les siennes, immenses et fines. "J'ai immédiatement senti cette énergie qui circulait entre nous, Lune."

"Loki..."

Le dieu de la Malice caressait les mains de Lune, les portant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour en embrasser le dos avec dévotion.

"Alors, dis moi, Lune, qu'apprécies-tu de faire ?..." usant naturellement du tutoiement.

"Oh j'aime beaucoup peindre et écrire."

"Oh, une érudite !..."

"En voilà un terme impressionnant !..." rieuse. "Cela demeure des passe-temps. Et vous ?"

"Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ?... Moi, je m'intéresse aux astres. J'aime les voir danser autour de notre belle cité. Et je voue un culte aux reptiles."

Lune aperçut quelques Asgardiennes passer par là, dans des vêtements clairs.

"Oh et j'aime le noir." précisa Loki.

* * *

Sif avisa la nouvelle venue avec dédain. "Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet, Loki, maintenant que Thor n'est plus là ?"

"La douleur t'égare, ma chère Sif." soupira Loki, contrit.

"Je ne suis pas un jouet." rétorqua derechef Lune.

Sif ricana, croisant les bras. "Et qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?"

Lune avisa les armes qui pendaient à la ceinture de la jeune guerrière, notamment l'arc et le carquois.

"Je te bats à l'arc."

Sif rit, cette fois. "J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça !"

"Trouve nous une cible, qu'elle soit mouvante ou non."

"Très bien. Partons donc en chasse et voyons si la tenue de guerrière te sied."

"Lune..." intervint Loki.

"S'il te plaît. Je ne vais pas me laisser démonter par cette pimbêche !..."

Loki sourit. "Laisse moi te donner un coup de main."

"C'est inutile, Loki."

Le jeune dieu haussa un sourcil. Quoi qu'elle en dise, il demeurait résolu à l'aider et serait heureux de rabaisser Sif par quelques moyens déloyaux. Il résolut cependant de découvrir les talents de Lune avant d'intervenir.

* * *

Plongée dans une tenue guerrière, Lune enfourcha un destrier choisi par ses soins, tenant les rênes courtes, révisant son assiette une fois les étriers chaussés.

Bien... voilà un moment qu'elle n'était plus montée à cheval mais les leçons durement inculquées ne se perdaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?... Elle avisa l'arc et le carquois lorsque Sif s'arrêta à sa hauteur avec une mine narquoise. "Finalement, t'as l'air moins cruche que je ne le pensais, à cheval..." admit-elle.

"Venant de ta part, je présume que ça tient du compliment. Attends un peu de me voir à l'œuvre..."

"Oh, il me tarde, en effet."

C'était parti.

Le galop dans des sentiers jonchés de branchages rebelles, au terrain à la fois humide et mousseux, défoncé. Que du bonheur !... Lune s'était heureusement choisie un excellent destrier aux jambes sûres.

Lune avait suffisamment de connaissances en matière de monte et d'usage d'un arc.

Elle s'entraînait lorsque Cassandra préférait babiller avec ses amies ou faire de la dentelle.

Loki avait choisi de se changer en rapace pour suivre la course opposant Sif à Lune.

Les cibles - des animaux comparables à des sangliers - étaient de véritables bulldozers !... Autant dire que s'ils fonçaient sur les jambes d'une monture, c'en était terminé de ladite monture et de son cavalier !...

Lune en abattit plusieurs.

Un cri attira alors son attention ; Sif était à terre et l'animal s'apprêtait à la charger. Vive, Lune décocha une flèche, ciblant l'animal. Touché !...

Lune descendit de cheval et proposa aimablement sa main à Sif.

Cette dernière la fixa avec une rage évidente, éloignant la main tendue d'une claque avant de se relever par ses propres moyens.

* * *

Lune retirait son bustier de métal, à l'abri d'une tenture, lorsque Loki fit son apparition.

Lune se couvrit des mains, attisant le sourire de Loki. Tout à son aise, Loki s'installa dans le fauteuil, à côté du miroir, faisant face à Lune, jambes croisées, regard partant du bas en haut.

"A quoi joues-tu ?..." balbutia-t-elle.

"A t'apprécier." comme du velours.

Loki se leva, attrapant une des mains de Lune, autre main venant caresser sa joue du revers des doigts.

"Et ma foi, tu régales mon regard."

Le baiser. Chaud. Excessivement débordant. Bouches se dévorant.

"Je veux que tu danses pour moi, ce soir, Lune... je te veux pour moi seul." mains vagabondant sur sa taille fine comme s'il en faisait son territoire.

* * *

"Eh bien, eh bien... moi qui pensais qu'Alone était ton premier..."

"Ah mais je te l'ai dit : il n'y a pas que toi qui sois une Lévichoute en puissance !..." rieuse.


	16. Nightmare

_Les prémisses de ce qui est à venir..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 116 : Nightmare_

Undy s'affaire devant les fourneaux. Je l'y rejoins, placée dans son dos, glissant les mains le long de ses avant-bras fins, que les manches de chemise retroussées dévoilent, pour regagner ses mains. Il en laisse échapper le couteau, permettant à nos doigts de se croiser.

"Lâche tout et laisse moi te faire l'amour."

Il déglutit, incapable de résister à un tel appel malgré son grand âge et son expérience évidente de la vie et de ses drames. L'invitation a d'ailleurs un joli effet à l'intérieur de son pantalon...

" _My Lady_... ce que tu... me fais commettre..."

Ma paume vient s'y poser, sous le tablier noué à la taille, lui prenant le souffle déjà court. Je le flatte, le faisant enfler davantage - ravissante sensation.

Je fais glisser un pan de cheveux sur le côté, donnant accès à son cou que je viens laper et mordiller, tout à la fois, hissée sur la pointe des pieds. Il laisse échapper une succession de sons étranglés. Je suçote et marque le joli coupable à plusieurs reprises. Ma paume poursuit.

"N'est-ce pas... douloureux ?..."

"C'est... tout le... contr..."

"L'étroitesse, je parle."

"Ooooh... oui... oui... l'étroitesse..."

Sa tête dodeline, ses pupilles dévient. Il est tout à ma merci.

"Tu es magnifique, Shinigami."

Un long son vibrant quitte sa gorge.

"Comptes-tu... me faire venir... contre le meuble... une nouvelle fois ?..."

"L'expérience t'a-t-elle convenue ?..."

Il s'agrippe au plan de travail des deux mains, ouvrant les jambes par réflexe pour affirmer ses appuis défaillants.

"Alors, dis moi, Shinigami... contre le meuble ?..."

"... Fais... ce que... tu veux de... m..."

J'ouvre le pantalon, d'une main agile, glissant à l'intérieur, caressant sur le boxer au tissu fin.

"Ooooooooh... haaaaaaaaah... ouiiiiiiiii... comme... çaaaaaa... là... là... oui !..."

Je palpite rien qu'à l'entendre divaguer de plaisir.

Puis je le libère, m'éloignant d'un pas puis de deux. Le temps pour lui d'atterrir.

Il ricane, dangereux. "Ooooooh... _I see_."

Le temps de se rassembler et me voici projetée, avec violence et vitesse, sur le canapé voisin, ses mains autour de mes poignets.

J'en ris. "On a encore de bons réflexes pour son âge, dis moi..." montant une jambe pour l'emprisonner.

Il sourit et plonge dans ma gorge qu'il lape et mordille, remontant sur le menton, rejoignant ma bouche pour un baiser aussi profond qu'effervescent.

"Hmm... oui... on en sait des choses..." dis-je, régalée, me léchant les lèvres de bonheur.

Il se redresse un peu, descendant une main entre nous pour nous caresser simultanément.

Nos voix se font écho, passant des aigus aux graves.

"Laisse moi... te proposer... ta position favorite..."

"Huhuhuhu ! Tu sais me parler, Shinigami..."

Il s'installe, baissant pantalon et boxer pour les quitter et ainsi mettre fin à toute entrave.

Je quitte également mon bas et vient m'installer, dos face à lui, son sexe perlant passant entre mes jambes ouvertes, caressant toute ma fente.

Il contrôle les mouvements de nos jambes, entraînant les miennes pour les resserrer ou les écarter davantage.

C'est moi qui guide sa verge pour m'en caresser, suintant toujours plus.

Les caresses, alternées entre le vif et le lent, nous font perdre tout sens commun et nous nous offrons la réplique dans des termes chauds, répétés, hachés, souffles erratiques.

Je lui offre de me visiter parfois seulement du seul gland, parfois de la verge entière, avalée jusqu'à la garde, ornée de cette toison argentée, le faisant ressortir l'instant d'après.

Ces variantes nous rendent tout bonnement fous de plaisir et nous en crions presque.

Il bouge des hanches bien malgré lui tant les spasmes qui le traversent le renversent et il agriffe ses ongles à mes hanches, les écorchant en surface.

Puis tout s'accélère, dans un silence soufflé, où seuls se fait entendre la mélodie corporelle des peaux moites se donnant plaisir.

Au moment où je pense que nous allons rendre les armes, nous voici repartis pour un autre tour, étourdissant de plaisir retardé.

Puis nous jouissons, parfois presque par surprise, n'ayant pas vraiment senti arriver le point de non-retour tant le plaisir éprouvé durant les préliminaires était puissant.

"Ooooooh... nous sommes décidément... incorrigibles..."

"... et terriblement complémentaires..."

"Je... ne pensais vraiment pas... en arriver là lorsque... je t'ai... oui, je sais... je me répète..."

Je me retourne, le chevauchant, sexe encore dur flattant mon ventre, venant caresser ses traits et placer une mèche échappée derrière l'oreille percée de l'industrial.

"Dis le, Adrian."

Il ouvre des pupilles encore voilées, shooté aux endorphines. " _Love you. Always have... I'm really... fond of you._ "

Je viens clore la fin des confessions en scellant ma bouche à la sienne, avalant ses mots et les mêlant à ma salive. Il en révulse de bonheur.

* * *

B. ne l'avait pas vu venir. Cet immense semi-remorque venant de la droite, avec une vitesse supérieure à la réglementation. Le choc fut terrible malgré la carrosserie du puissant crossover. Le véhicule de B. fut littéralement projeté à l'autre extrémité du carrefour, effectuant un tonneau et s'immobilisant contre des véhicules à l'arrêt. L'airbag s'était déclenché mais le manche de direction l'avait percé, allant jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de B. Ce dernier perdit connaissance.

* * *

"Il est tenu dans un coma artificiel vu la gravité de ses blessures. Je compte sur vos compétences, Dr Bellaert."

Une fois le médecin chef sorti du bureau, un sourire cruel vint étirer les lèvres du praticien. "Parfait. Excellent." tirant du réfrigérateur un sérum sans nom qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

B. dérivait, hanté par des cauchemars qui lui faisaient tressaillir les paupières. Il se retrouvait piégé par les membres des cadavres qu'il avait mutilés.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un court instant, tombant sur le badge d'un médecin en train d'injecter le contenu d'une seringue dans la perfusion. Il cligna, esprit connecté en direct, dans des arcs électriques douloureux, suffisamment lucide pour lire le nom sur le badge malgré les lettres qui dansaient devant ses yeux. "Bellaert." Okay. B. leva la main et empoigna le poignet du médecin. "Vous..." levant la tête pour le fixer. "Qu'est-ce que... vous foutez ?!"

L'élan de rage fut tel qu'il consuma B. de l'intérieur comme un feu ravageur ; se nourrissant des organes tout en les rétablissant. Mû par une force surhumaine, B. se redressa, cheveux lui tombant par mèches devant les yeux dont l'allure n'avait plus rien d'humain ; ils étaient semblables à deux braises incandescentes au fond des orbites.

B. se rendit compte de sa puissance lorsque le poignet du médecin céda, dans une gerbe éclaboussée de sang, de tissus et de fragments d'os.

"Qu'ai... je fait... mon dieu ?..." balbutia le mutilé.

Sous la blouse d'hôpital, B. se sentait pousser, lit secoué par la croissance accélérée offerte par le sérum.

"Que... m'avez-vous inj..."

La phrase fut avalée dans un gargouillis avant d'être vomie sous forme d'un grognement rauque et animal.

Le médecin recula et renversa plusieurs instruments qui tombèrent au sol avec fracas, appelant l'équipe médicale au grand complet.

"Mon... dieu..."

B. se tenait debout - du mètre 82, il venait de passer la barre des deux mètres 50, fracassant le faux plafond dont les dalles chutèrent, mettant à nu l'ossature malmenée.

B. ne pouvait plus s'exprimer qu'en grognant. Le volume de sa capacité buccale venait de tripler et lorsqu'il se toucha les joues, du bout des doigts, il constata avec effroi qu'elles venaient de se déchirer, donnant sur les dents à nu. La fureur prit alors un autre tour et B. se retourna d'un bloc contre tout ce qui venait à lui barrer la route. Il arracha les électrodes de contrôle des pulsations et la perfusion. Puis il envoya balader le personnel soignant à l'autre bout de la pièce, les fracassant contre la cloison mobile. Le choc fut tel que certains traversèrent littéralement la cloison. B. les gratifia alors d'un grognement bestial qui vint secouer l'établissement entier.

La croissance phénoménale de B. se poursuivait et il atteignit bientôt les quatre mètres, courbé sous la dalle de béton. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de sauter par le fenêtre, tombant sur ses jambes, nu, réduisant à néant l'ambulance sur laquelle il venait de chuter.

B. prit la fuite, envoyant valdinguer les véhicules qui se trouvaient sur sa route.

Il finit par se réfugier sous un pont imposant, recroquevillé, n'osant s'observer pour le moment. Puis il sentit sa rage décroître et son corps reprendre sa forme initiale. Il grelottait, transi, épiderme mordu par le froid.

"Espèce de... SALE PETITE ENFLURE !" hurlant de rage contre le médecin responsable de l'injection. Un instant, il prit peur, sentant que cette nouvelle vague de fureur était en train de lui monter des organes, appelant à nouveau la force du _titan_ qui sommeillait en lui.

* * *

"Suis dans la merde."

Le sms de B., en lieu et place de ce que j'étais habituée à recevoir, m'interpelle.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?!"

"Trop long à expliquer. Faut qu'on se voit."

"Et pourquoi c'est moi qui me déplacerai ?!"

"Fais pas ta chieuse et rapplique, _Girl_!"

* * *

Avant que j'aie le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvre sur un B. dont l'expression est sombre.

Il m'invite à entrer, en silence.

"Bon, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas faite déplacée pour rien." retirant mes gants.

"Y'a des fois tu peux être soulante, _Girl_." me faisant face, s'approchant. "Okay. Tu veux du spectacle, tu vas en avoir." se mordant soudain un doigt jusqu'au sang, me fixant.

Ses lèvres se mettent soudain à disparaître, joues se déchirant en deux. Ses cheveux poussent de plusieurs bons centimètres, ses yeux ne sont plus que deux points rougis au fond des orbites.

Il augmente de taille et de volume, déchirant ses vêtements - la transformation de l'incroyable Hulk me traverse furtivement l'esprit ! -, se courbant sous la dalle haute de l'immeuble avant de la faire céder, dans un éboulis, m'attrapant d'une main autour de la taille pour me faire échapper aux lourds débris - non qu'ils me seraient fatals. Sur un grognement alertant un quartier entier, il me place sur sa nuque et je m'accroche à ses cheveux dont le diamètre est impressionnant ! Je n'ai jamais chevauché pareille monture !...

"VACHE, B. !" hurlant en voyant le paysage défiler devant nous.

Il est rapide et agile, presque comme un singe, défiant les lois de la gravité, renversant les véhicules comme s'il s'agissait de jouets !...

Nous nous réfugions sous un pont et il me laisse descendre de sa nuque, me recueillant avec une certaine précaution pour me poser au sol.

"Vache..."

Il émet un grognement bref.

"Là, là..." lui caressant le bout du nez vu qu'il est littéralement voûté sous ce pont. "Je vais trouver une solution."

Il respire bruyamment, encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Puis il se calme et sa forme décroît jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nu.

"Oh, ça va, tu m'as déjà vu dans cette tenue des centaines de fois !..." lance-t-il face à mon regard offusqué.

* * *

"Donc... je récapitule : ce médecin t'a injecté un produit qui fait qu'à chaque poussée d'adré, tu te retrouves ainsi ?..." tournant en rond dans la pièce.

Il me regarde, presque amusé, mains fourrées dans les poches de son jeans baggy, vautré sur le canapé de la chambre d'hôtel.

Il tend soudain la jambe en vue de me faire chuter mais je l'évite.

"A quoi tu joues ?!"

Il m'attrape par les hanches. "Je pourrai m'en accommoder. Apprendre à... le contrôler." m'invitant à venir le chevaucher, reprenant sa position vautrée. "Tu vas m'y aider, hein, _Girl_?" taquinant le bout de mon nez de la pulpe du doigt. "Tu me dois bien ça."

"Je ne te dois rien du tout, B." me dégageant, mains posées à plat sur ses abdominaux.

"Puis... avoue que j'te plais comme ça."

"T'es... _tordu_."

"T-t-t-t-t ! Pas d'ça avec moi, _Girl_. J'te connais trop bien pour gober ton petit numéro." glissant une main ferme dans ma nuque, m'approchant de son visage.

J'esquive à l'en faire sourire. "Quoi ? T'as peur d'embrasser des dents nues ?"

"Ta gueule, B."

"Je ne parle pas de m'entraîner ou une connerie de ce genre, je dis juste que... ça pourrait être vachement agréable comme perspective. A condition que tu ne fasses pas ta tête." mains descendant le long de mes avant-bras jusqu'à mes poignets fins.

Lorsqu'il me touche ainsi, il sait que je ne réponds plus de rien !... Et justement je lorgne sur sa bouche, quelque chose de phénoménal.

"Allez, te prive pas, _Girl_." m'invitant de l'index à venir me servir.

Je me penche, laissant courir ma langue le long des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent naturellement pour que ma langue y trouve sa place. La sienne n'attend pas le mouvement pour venir s'accrocher à la mienne, revendiquant du plaisir _à la pelle_.

Nos bouches se déforment pour mieux s'épouser dans des jeux aussi délicieux qu'indécents.

Il me tient un instant proche de son souffle. "Allez. Avoue, _Girl_ , que j'te plais en mode titan..."

Je me pince les lèvres en guise de réponse.

"Hahahaha ! J'en étais sûr !..." savourant la victoire de mon aveux.

Il me retourne sur le canapé, glissé entre mes jambes ouvertes, me dominant sans bouder son plaisir. "J'te déchirerai, _Girl_." soufflé à mon oreille, vicelard. "J'te déchirerai tout entière."

* * *

"SHIT !"

Deux silhouettes venaient de se redresser simultanément sur leur lit, en dépit de la distance qui les séparait ; l'une à Paris, l'autre à L.A.

* * *

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'adresser un mail de bonne heure à B. : "Tu vas bien ?..." en lieu et place des sexualités habituelles.

B. fronça : "Putain, à quoi tu joues ?! T'es pas ma mère, _Girl_."

"Je passerai fin de semaine. Besoin de te parler."

Le sourire de B. se prolonge. "De _parler_ , uh ?"

"Prévois un restaurant."

"Tu fais vraiment chier, _Girl_."

* * *

B. m'attend, installé sur le canapé, devant la table basse sur laquelle sont servis des tapas et autres apéritifs. L'endroit est branché. Et il porte une chemise au col ouvert et son pantalon de service sur souliers vernis - visiblement il revient d'un vol.

Je m'assieds.

Sa main vient repousser mollement quelques mèches de cheveux pour accéder au cou qu'il caresse du revers des doigts, dégustant quelques olives.

Le contact suffit à m'électriser.

"T'as envie que j'te baise, _Girl_?"

J'en tremble de tout mon corps tant il suffit que cette voix chaude, belle porteuse d'insanités, s'adresse à moi.

"Hein, _Girl_?... T'as pas répondu."

Je le fixe. "J'ai... fait un rêve très étrange en début de semaine..."

Il récupère son verre, ne montrant rien de son trouble personnel.

"... tu... vas bien, c'est l'essentiel."

"Ouais. Je ne vais pas me changer en géant de quinze mètres, rassure toi." m'assène-t-il.

Je cligne. "Comm... comment sais-tu ?..."

Il sirote à la paille. "On s'en fout, _Girl_."

Gasp ! Nous avons fait le même rêve... voilà qui est inédit et qui signifie que nous avons véritablement une connexion indéniable !...

Justement, les baffles crachent l'opening de _Shingeki no Kyojin_... décidément !...

J'observe un moment sa jambe ramenée sur l'autre, haut du corps basculé vers moi, pupilles m'envisageant comme si j'étais nue.

Le feu qui anime son corps lui monte déjà le sexe, offrant une onde chaleureuse et pleine de tension sur le devant.

"J'ai dégagé cette enflure de Bellaert. Nous serons tranquilles et tu pourras beugler tout ce que tu veux."

Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard de cette jambe ramenée sur le genou opposé.

Il fait claquer ses doigts devant mon visage. "Hey, _Girl_!..."

Je cligne.

"Si t'es venue uniquement pour parler, tu peux barrer."

Je souris, m'appuyant sur le haut du dossier du canapé, autre main montant le long du torse, lèvres venant se poser sur les siennes pour un baiser que nous rendons rapidement fou, malgré nous, nous savourant des lèvres et des langues, nous appréciant dans le tumulte ambiant.

Je viens de lancer un peu plus loin son excitation et la mienne.

"Putain, _Girl_..." lèvres luisantes du délit. "T'es vraiment... une saloperie comme j'en ai peu vue dans ma vie !..."

Ouh, voyez qui complimente !...

Je vais de ce pas lui faire passer l'envie. "Dis moi, B... pour ressembler autant à L., il n'y a pas un lien de parenté quelconque ?..."

Il roule des yeux, se saisissant de son verre. "Tu fais chier avec tes questions à la con, _Girl_."

"Oh, je me demandais juste..."

"Je m'en bats comme de mon premier meurtre, de tes questionnements internes, _Girl_."

Je me lève, récupérant mon sac.

"J'peux savoir c'que tu fiches, _Girl_? D'abord tu me les brises pour qu'on se voit dans un lieu public et maintenant tu fous le camp ?!"

"Conduis moi chez toi, B. A moins que tu préfères que je te baise ici, à la vue de tous."

"Assied toi, j'ai pas terminé mon verre." sans bouger.

"Grouille."

"Au prix où se payent les cocktails, j'ai pas l'intention d'en bâcler la dégustation." sirotant calmement malgré le désir vissé au corps.

Je soupire, me réinstallant.

"Là. Tu vois quand tu veux..."

"Ta gueule. Par Hadès, ta gueule."

Il ricane, glissant une nouvelle fois sa main dans mes cheveux, élan de tensions cumulées au corps. "Putain, j'adore te faire sortir de tes gonds, _Girl_. C'est quasi aussi jouissif que te baiser."

* * *

Je fulmine. Il a pris son temps et s'en régale lorsque nous regagnons le véhicule.

"Ben alors, _Girl_ , t'es pas foutue de freiner tes ardeurs ?"

"Vas-tu te la boucler alors que je suis capable de te briser en deux d'un seul coup de jambe ?!"

Il siffle, secouant la main, amusé. "Déjà que je me suis fait fort de nous débarrasser de Bellaert, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance."

Je l'accule d'un mouvement contre la portière du véhicule, brusque, faisant hurler l'alarme à nous en percer les tympans et lui il rit comme un malade.

Je monte la jambe entre les siennes. Il rit toujours, tête en arrière, sur le toit du véhicule hurlant.

"Ben alors, _Girl_ , ton petit projet c'est donc de me _violer_ ?"

"Rentre dans cette bagnole et fais taire cette alarme, enfoiré."

* * *

En chemin :

"Tu boudes encore, _Girl_?" glissant une main le long de ma cuisse.

"Ramène ça dans ton espace, tu veux ?"

"Ah oui, tu boudes encore. T'es même bien capable de mordre." amusé.

"Arrête la bagnole en bord de route, B."

"Hmm ?"

Je tire le frein à main et nous échouons sur le bas côté de la route.

"T'es malade !..."

Je bascule sur lui, me prenant le volant dans le dos, arrachant le bas de sa chemise du pantalon.

" _Girl !... Girl !..._ " riant de mes appétits. "Putain... j'aurai su, je m'y serai pris avant même que te poussent des seins, _Girl_."


	17. Livaï A

_Veuillez pardonner cet interlude dans le récit ^^ J'en avais besoin pour distiller mes idées et mon fandom du moment ! So gomen..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 117 : Livaï A._

"Je suis lamentable, Lune."

"Lévichoute ?" s'installant à mes côtés, main remontant le long de mon dos.

"Plus B. me traite comme une merde, plus je rampe à ses pieds."

"Ah... c'est..." secouant la tête. "As-tu essayé de comprendre pourquoi ?"

"Comprendre ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Plus il me rabaisse, plus je l'ai dans la peau."

"Ah... je vois. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai connu un mec comme ça... qui aimait rabaisser son entourage."

"Oh ?..." me redressant, prête à écouter l'histoire.

Elle cherche ma main et commence le récit.

"C'était... voilà longtemps... bien après Loki."

Je souris, remettant lentement une mèche de cheveux échappée de son chignon haut derrière son oreille.

"Il était à l'image même de la rigidité demandée à l'armée. Ah, Livaï était si..." secouant la tête.

Je cligne.

"Lorsqu'il a parcouru nos rangs, il ne m'a pas choisie par hasard... il savait que j'étais celle qui avait le plus de chance de remporter le succès pour toute mission suicide. Il m'a envoyée alors que ça lui a crevé le cœur." serrant ses mains près de sa poitrine battante. "En privé, il a posé la main sur mon épaule et m'a susurré un 'merde' à l'oreille avec la même intensité que s'il m'avait demandé de le baiser."

Elle glousse. Je suis captivée.

"Vous... enfin il te parlait de cette façon ?"

"Ouais. Parfois, ça me manque... je me souviens la fois où, après avoir puni un des soldats et l'avoir traité d' _asshole_ , il m'avait rejointe pour me faire l'amour là, à proximité de la place sur laquelle se tenait le déserteur qui attendait d'être décapité le lendemain."

"Ouch ! Sulfureux !..."

"En effet. Les appétits de Livaï ne prévenaient pas. Et lorsque le feu gagnait ses reins, qu'importait l'endroit, nous le faisions !... Il avait ce côté intraitable avec ses hommes et cette attitude qu'il tenait en privé qui était, je dois l'avouer, terriblement excitante !..."

"Wow !..." souriante. "Dans le genre bad boy..."

"Livaï était vraiment comme ça, ouais. Je me souviens les ennemis qu'il avait dans les rangs. Et même au début, je l'ai détesté !... Purée, combien de coups de pute il m'a faits !... Ah, l'enfoiré !... 'Lune ! Salut incorrect. Corvée de patates !' 'Lune ! Ton lit n'est pas au carré !'" imitant la voix masculine du Caporal-chef de façon hilarante et, ma foi, assez réaliste. "Ben pourtant, ça t'a pas chagriné pour y baiser la veille, connard !..."

"Oh my ! C'est le fils caché de B. ma parole !..." rieuse.

"La fois où je l'ai surpris en train de se casser la tête sur une carte stratégique, plongé dans son pantalon de service... je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus et on a baisé à même le sol !..."

"Vache !..." secouant la tête, découvrant une nouvelle facette de Lune.

"J'compte plus le nombre de fois où ça s'est fait à la sauvette... sous la flotte... dans la boue..."

"Huhuhuhuhu !"

"Quand je pense que nous avons failli nous marier !..."

J'ouvre des yeux ronds.

"Il..." renifle un grand coup. "... est mort, l'enfoiré. Quelques jours avant."

"Merde. Désolée, Lune." rejoignant sa main de la mienne.

Elle essuie son nez d'un petit revers, ravalant ses larmes. Je lui présente un mouchoir avec affection, rabattant ma main sur son épaule.

"Les moments que nous avons passés... tous les moments... m'ont été arrachés d'un seul coup..."

* * *

"Lune ! Le jour où tu sauras faire autre chose que t'attifer !..."

"Oh mais ta gueule, enfoiré !..."

Il remet en ordre le col. "Regarde toi. Que vont penser les autres ?"

Elle lui adresse une tape sur les mains. "Je m'en contrefiche !..."

Leurs regards s'affrontent un court instant jusqu'à ce que Lune le plaque contre le mur, bouche venant reprendre celle quittée précédemment, cherchant directement la langue pour l'attirer hors de la cavité. Les paumes ouvertes malaxent les fesses rondes de Lune, la faisant gémir au gré des attentions.

"Vache, tu vas me faire rater la revue du bataillon." ricane Livaï, débordant de la bouche gourmande de Lune.

"Ton sérieux va en prendre un sacré coup."

"Toi aussi, tu vas te prendre un sacré coup !..." la faisant chuter sur le lit proche pour venir la chevaucher, la déshabillant avec des gestes vifs, mains remontant sous son haut pour caresser durement les seins. A Lune d'être accrochée à lui telle une liane, jambes refermées sur ses hanches.

Se redressant, pantalon ouvert sur un sexe dont la consistance ne laisse aucune place au doute, Livaï invite Lune à s'y empaler, laissant échapper un son lourd lorsqu'il se sent englouti jusqu'à la garde.

Appuyée sur ses bras, haut du corps basculé en arrière, Lune bouge au gré des sensations, faisant littéralement décoller les deux amants.

La pièce est, à présent, emplie par les soupirs lourds et les grincements rythmés du lit.

Et là, au détour d'un jeu de hanches trop vif, elle explose, cette jouissance tant appelée !...

* * *

J'en secoue la main, rose aux joues.

"Quoi ?... Nan mais j'ai jamais prétendu être une sainte, hein !..." rieuse.

* * *

Une tape sur les fesses.

"Hey !..."

Le sourire de Livaï s'allonge. "Quoi ? Vas rejoindre les rangs."

Lune se détourna puis s'avança, aussitôt rejointe par le pas militaire du caporal chef Ackermann.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Quoi ? Je regagne simplement ma place. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose me dit que tu auras quelques exercices complémentaires..."

"Tu vas me porter la poisse, silence !"

Il glissa ses bras derrière sa tête. "Ton col est toujours aussi mal boutonné. La sanction ne manquera pas."

"Je te ferai hurler si fort ce soir que toute la compagnie sera au courant pour nous !..."

"Chiche !..."

* * *

Lune l'observe, gloussant discrètement. Ce corps qu'elle connaît à présent par cœur, qu'elle pourrait parcourir les yeux fermés, ce sexe qu'elle adore par-dessus tout gâter !... Oui, elle l'a dans la peau, son caporal en chef !... Et puis le fait qu'il soit son supérieur est d'autant plus jouissif.

* * *

La pulpe des doigts effleure la peau frémissante. "Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse, j'espère..."

"Pas une promesse pareille !... Tu as hâte que je m'y mette ?"

"Je suis plutôt curieux de voir lequel de nous deux criera le plus fort." plantant un regard particulièrement lubrique dans celui de Lune ; ses pupilles rétrécies y contribuent fort.

* * *

Ni d'une, ni de deux, Lune vient le chevaucher, serrant les cuisses contre ses jambes, mains se refermant autour des poignets, cheveux basculant sur le devant, poitrine suivant voluptueusement chaque mouvement de corps.

Elle se coule entre ses jambes et salue la colonne de chair de vigoureux coups de langue.

Livaï doit se mordre la main pour l'empêcher de hurler le bonheur d'être ainsi gâté.

La langue de Lune descend et monte, puis gâte l'extrémité, y combinant les lèvres. Le supplice est tel que Livaï a l'impression que son corps entier implose sous la volupté imposée qu'il doit taire.

"Haaaaaah... Lu..."

Lune reçoit une première salve au fond de la gorge puis une seconde. Le corps se tord dans des positions improbables.

"Haaaaaan !..."

"Mieux." le relâchant, l'espace d'un instant, avant d'aller récolter la suite.

"HAAAAAAAAAAN !"

* * *

"Oh par pitié, Lune, tiens mieux cette lame. On dirait qu'elle va te mordre !..."

Livaï lui a tout appris ; outre certains plaisirs inédits au lit, il lui enseigne, sans grande patience, l'art du combat, l'art de briser du Titan. Car oui, les ennemis à abattre sont bien ces géants disproportionnés allant de trois à quinze mètres en général et parfois jusqu'à cinquante pour l'un d'entre eux en particulier.

Le style de combat de Livaï est vif et soigné. Impardonnable lorsqu'il décide de découper en tranches un gigot de titan !...

Lune ne se lasse pas de le voir à l'œuvre. Et le spectacle est, chaque fois, de toute beauté !...

* * *

L'index chemine entre les seins rebondis. Le regard est encore engourdi de plaisir, élargissant la pupille, d'ordinaire étroite, du caporal-chef.

"Lune... si je venais à perdre la vie..."

Lune se redresse avec l'envie de le gifler. "Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ?!"

Leurs regards s'affrontent un moment.

Au caporal-chef d'esquisser ce petit sourire qu'elle connaît bien ; celui qui camoufle ses pensées les plus sombres.

Une main se glisse sous les fesses de Lune et il l'amène à sa bouche, en savourant tout le suc délicieux comme un mets de choix qui flatte le palais.

L'instant d'après, les corps se tendent, s'emboîtant dans une osmose troublante.

Elle va se perdre entre "Livaï !" et "Caporal-chef !"

Puis la jouissance les gagnera avant de faire retomber la pression qui existe entre leurs deux corps. Dès qu'ils se sont vus, le désir les a submergés, ne laissant rien derrière lui.

S'aimer pour oublier que là-dehors c'est l'enfer. Que chaque jour des hommes tombent, avalés par les gosiers affamés des Titans.

Mais Livaï connaît un secret. Un secret terriblement embarrassant et pourtant porteur d'espoir - d'ailleurs il ne sait de quelle manière le qualifier concrètement. On pourrait nommer cela soigner le mal par le mal...

Et chaque nuit, le beau caporal-chef se casse la tête sur le problème lorsque ses hormones se calment enfin.

* * *

"J'aimerai beaucoup aller bien au-delà de ces frontières." admit Lune alors qu'elle se tenait à cheval aux côté de Livaï.

"Voilà pourquoi tu as intégré le bataillon..." remarqua le caporal chef.

Le vent jouait avec les crins des animaux ainsi que les cheveux des deux silhouettes.

"Tu penses qu'un jour nous pourrons reconquérir ces frontières ?"

"Je n'accorde pas grand sens à l'utopie."

Ils galopèrent alors à travers les bois, sabots glissant sur la boue fraîche. Lune fit alors une chute et Livaï se porta à son secours lorsque soudain des pas, faisant trembler le sol entier, se rapprochèrent.

"SHIT !" s'armant.

Derrière eux, un Titan aberrant.

Le regard de Livaï se voila. Il se redressa lentement tandis que la bête énorme se léchait déjà les babines.

Le poing se serra autour de la poignée, mâchoire écrasée.

Bon. Autant détourner l'attention en conservant Lune inanimée à l'œil plutôt que de s'alourdir en la portant.

Livaï se propulsa en salto arrière maîtrisé, ajustant ses lames pour tailler la chair.

Le Titan n'était pas très vif mais il manqua de peu d'être happé par un mouvement de bras.

Roulé en boule, Livaï remontait le long dudit bras, tailladant dans le vif.

Le sang giclait et un pan entier vint éclabousser le corps de Lune.

Lorsque le Titan voulut s'emparer de Lune dans un ultime effort, Livaï lui trancha littéralement la main.

Puis ce fut le coup de grâce. Après avoir tranché la nuque, le géant mourut décapité.

Livaï chargea Lune sur son dos et regagna le campement à pieds car les chevaux avaient pris peur. Et pour couronner le tout, la pluie se mit à tomber dru.

* * *

 _Interlude_

Le jeune homme, la quinzaine, se tient ramassé sous la semelle du caporal chef qui le dévisage d'en haut, d'un air blasé.

"Tu ne changes vraiment pas, cousin !..." déclarais-je, m'avançant.

Je m'arrête en face de lui, mains sur les hanches.

Ce dernier lève des yeux las sur moi. "Retour de compliment."

Un murmure dans les rangs. "Quoi ? Ils sont cousins ?... Mais..."

Livaï adresse un bref regard à la troupe, ce qui les fige tous.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"J'ai amené une nouvelle recrue !... Hey, Lune !..." lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Une jolie brune se détache alors des rangs.

Ma main se pose sur son épaule, la faisant se rapprocher. "Lune, voici Livaï. Cousin, prière de ne pas casser Lune de suite."

Il plisse au trait d'humour. "Oh bravo, je note que tu soignes toujours autant tes blagues."

"Oh allons, chacun sait ici quelle terreur tu es, Livaï !..."

Un petit sourire, rapidement esquissé. "Promis, je ne la casserai pas dans la minute." posant son regard froid sur Lune.

"Je pourrai vous surprendre, caporal-chef." avance Lune.

Livaï la fixe comme s'il était en train de lui arracher les yeux.

"Tu penses avoir une chance contre moi, Lune ? Voilà qui est présomptueux. Bien. Voyons ce que tu vaux à l'entraînement, pour commencer." lui désignant les poteaux entre lesquels nous apprenons à acquérir et maintenir l'équilibre.

" _Zut. Exercice d'équilibre !..._ " songea Lune. " _Moi qui me prends les pattes dans le moindre coin de tapis relevé !..._ "

"On tremble, Lune ? Je pensais que tu souhaitais me montrer ta _dextérité_..." détaillant chaque syllabe du dernier terme.

" _Je te la montrerai bien au lit, moi !..._ " songea Lune.

"Tu permets, cousin, que nous soupions d'abord ? Nous avons fait un long voyage et sommes épuisées."

"Si vous souhaitez intégrer le bataillon toute les deux, je vous conseille de vous y mettre sans attendre." désignant les poteaux de l'index.

* * *

"Putain mais quel enfoiré !" pestait Lune en s'asseyant à table.

Je ris. "T'as fait la connaissance de mon cousin !..."

"Vous êtes tous comme ça dans la famille ?!"

Justement, lorsqu'on parle du loup, le voici qui vient s'installer avec nous !...

Lune lâche un "houmpf !"

Livaï observe son profil, tête soutenue par son poing. "Trop émotionnelle, ta copine."

"Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez." du tac-au-tac.

"Avez-vous croisé des titans en route ?"

"Évidemment."

"Je ne te parle pas des inoffensifs de trois mètres."

J'ouvre la bouche.

"Je parle de ceux de quinze mètres."

Lune en laisse tomber sa cuillère.

"Qu... quoi ?"

"Hmm mmm."

"Ça... existe ?"

Notre ignorance le fait sourire.

"Ça existe ; ça mute."

"Vache."

"Merde."

"Je vois que vous comprenez." assène-t-il, assez fier de son effet.

* * *

"Quand vas-tu te décider à redresser ça ?!" relevant les haut du corps de Lune d'un mouvement de botte.

Elle le fixe, au bord de la haine.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'avec aussi peu d'équilibre, ton adversaire te fera une fleur ? Nous sommes en terrain ennemi ici. Penses-y à deux fois. Après tes exercices, retrouve moi aux écuries. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux à cheval. J'imagine que c'est aussi laborieux que le reste."

Lune s'imagine le piétiner de toutes ses forces !...

* * *

Quinze mètres ?... Vache !... Que faire face à un tel opposant ?...

J'observais mes lames posées là. Des allumettes face à une montagne de chair... Notre faiblesse humaine venait de m'éclater en pleine face !...

Il nous restait un atout : la vitesse.

Livaï et moi avons appris à nous battre très jeunes. A dire vrai, pendant que les autres jouaient, nous combattions. Nous avons grandi plus rapidement que les enfants de nos âges. Adultes, nous voilà blasés. Nous avons vu trop de sang versé. Trop de morts inutiles et atroces. Quinze mètres... foutus Titans !... Il restait néanmoins l'atout phare... Un sourire terrible vint garnir mes lèvres. J'observais mon pouce, déjà victime de plusieurs morsures. Quinze mètres. Vais-je y parvenir ?...

* * *

"Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal." à la fin d'une course effrénée à travers les bois glissants.

Livaï place sa monture à côté de celle de Lune.

"Au début, j'ai cru que t'étais une de ces emmerdeuses..."

"Je rêve où t'es en train de me complimenter ?"

"Travaille encore ton équilibre et je t'amène sur le terrain très bientôt."

Lune glissa un pied hors de l'étrier et vint caresser la jambe de Livaï de la sienne.

Le jeune homme la fixa de son regard éteint.

"Allez... dis moi qu'il te reste encore une flamme..."

"Quelques braises, tout au plus." observant son jeu de la jambe.

"J'espère avoir assez de souffle pour les rallumer toutes."

"A la façon dont tu t'y prends, j'ai bon espoir. Mais... Lune... je vais te mener la vie dure."

* * *

"Regarde moi ça !... Quel massacre !..." émit Lune, découvrant la façon dont les lanières des harnais venaient de lacérer son corps après ces heures d'entraînement. "Comment veux-tu que je plaise à Livaï le corps ainsi marqué ?"

Je ris. "C'est peut-être justement ça qui va lui plaire, Lune." plongeant dans le bain chaud.

Lune me rejoint. "Tu penses qu'il est tordu à ce point ?"

"C'est de famille, n'oublie pas !..." index levé, visage taquin.


	18. Interlude - suite

_Chapitre 118 : Interlude - suite_

"Livaï !" entrant dans la salle de bain collective, l'y trouvant plongé dans la première baignoire venue.

Je lui jette sa tenue au sol.

"Je veux voir ces Titans de quinze mètres."

"Tu vois pas que j'suis dans mon bain ?"

"Grouille, Livaï."

Il se lève en soupirant, eau ruisselant le long de son corps - superbe, il faut le dire. Il porte les marques des combats et celles des lanières de l'uniforme du bataillon.

Enfants, nous étions sans cesse fourrés ensemble puis à l'adolescence, nous nous baignions dans cette petite rivière qui coule derrière le parc, ne faisant aucun cas de notre nudité.

"Tu fais chier, cousine."

"Je t'ai dit de te manier."

Il attrape une serviette qu'il noue autour de sa taille, dans des gestes très lents, secouant sa chevelure.

"T'as décidé de faire exprès aujourd'hui ?"

"Hmm... oui, peut-être." avec cet air qui donne envie de lui faire bouffer son orgueil. "Tu sais, ces Titans ne vont certainement pas s'envoler. A moins d'une nouvelle prouesse génétique."

Je croise les bras.

Il s'habille devant moi, nouant les lanières de cuir.

Il lui faut au moins dix bonnes minutes pour être prêt.

"Tu fais chier."

Il esquisse un petit sourire.

"Après toi." m'invitant à le devancer.

* * *

Nous nous tenons sur une colline. Il est allongé dans l'herbe que le vent balaye.

"Alors ? Où sont-ils ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, cousine ? Que j'ai un sifflet pour les faire rameuter ?"

Je m'installe.

"Il faut s'enfoncer plus en avant sur leur territoire. Et ça, même moi, je n'y tiens pas."

Je grimpe à cheval. Il se précipite pour en retenir la bride. "NON !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crains rien."

"C'est de la folie !"

"C'est de famille, je crois bien !..." talonnant pour faire avancer ma monture.

Il jure et se hâte de regagner la sienne.

"TU ME FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER !" galopant à ma hauteur.

"Rien ne te force à m'accompagner !..."

"Tout ce que nous gagnerons c'est de nous faire trucider !"

"Ne sois pas si défaitiste !..."

"Là ! Sur ta gauche !..."

En effet, il y a là un groupe qui dévaste des habitations. Mais aucun ne semble dépasser les quatre mètres. Dommage...

Nous rentrons, bredouilles.

* * *

Mais je n'ai pas renoncé pour autant et profite de mon temps libre pour m'aventurer sur ces terres inhospitalières.

Au moment où je traverse une clairière, des grognements d'une intensité phénoménale me prennent les oreilles. Le son est tel que je me bouche les oreilles pour éviter à mes tympans d'être percés.

Puis les sons cessent et le sol se met à trembler sous mes pieds.

Les oiseaux quittent leurs cachettes, conscients du danger qui guette, tandis que je demeure à découvert, dans cette clairière, tétanisée par ce qui va surgir des bois !...

La silhouette est massive. La chevelure brune est en bataille et... il semble sourire, de ce que je distingue de loin.

Il guette les environs à la recherche d'un semblable, semble-t-il.

Son regard phosphorescent balaye à droite puis à gauche. Puis il rebrousse chemin, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans les bois.

Quinze mètres de muscles. Quinze mètres de violence brute.

J'en tombe sur les genoux et demeure là un long moment avant de regagner le bataillon.

* * *

"J'en ai vu un." dis-je à l'attention de Livaï.

Ce dernier en laisse tomber sa fourchette. "Putain, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné !... T'as de la chance d'être entière !..." s'énerve-t-il.

Je fixe mon pouce mordu avec férocité. Ici personne ne connaît le secret qui me lie aux créatures que nous traquons.

* * *

J'ai regagné la clairière où je l'avais aperçu la première fois et là, je mords avec violence dans mon pouce, appelant là toutes les forces de la nature. Dans des éclats de lumière, je me transforme en l'une de ces créatures abjectes. Mon corps a conservé sa féminité comme en témoigne cette paire de seins, seul vestige d'un vague passé humain.

Mes cheveux dégringolent jusqu'aux flancs, de couleur auburn. Deux oreilles allongées percent.

Mes dents sont à nu, surmontées de deux rangées supplémentaires qui s'alignent jusqu'au niveau des oreilles.

Sur un grognement, j'appelle l'assaillant mâle.

Et ce dernier ne tarde pas, me fixant avant de s'approcher, lentement.

Nous nous faisons face.

"Ainsi te voici, toi..." dis-je, souriante, fascinée, au sein de mon cocon de chair.

Il possède la même mâchoire anormale et féroce que la mienne.

Nous nous tournons autour, nous observant avec, semble-t-il, grand intérêt.

Nous poussons des grognements à tour de rôle, nous appelant pour nous reconnaître.

Puis le cercle se referme et nous nous humons comme pour nous imprégner l'un de l'autre ; littéralement fascinés l'un par l'autre.

Dire que nous nous pensions seuls au monde !...

Puis il se dirige vers les bois mais je ne suis pas encore prête à le suivre et je rebrousse chemin malgré ses appels répétés.

Il me regarde m'éloigner sans trop comprendre, alors que le soleil se couche et qu'il va regagner sa grotte pour y dormir.

* * *

"Eren a disparu !..."

Livaï lève à peine le regard sur une Mikasa rongée par l'angoisse.

"Ton petit copain a dû sortir, tu sais combien l'extérieur l'attire."

"Ce n'est pas mon pe..."

Je hausse le sourcil.

"Il reviendra demain avec une bonne cuite."

Livaï fait le dos rond et ceci ne lui ressemble pas.

"Je vais le chercher."

"C'est ça !... Compte pas sur le bataillon pour te prêter main forte !..." lui lance Livaï.

Pourtant Livaï est inquiet... s'ils venaient à perdre Eren, quelle pièce maîtresse leur filerait entre les doigts ?... Le fils Jaeger est certes une forte tête mais il possède dans son sang le sérum provenant de la moelle épinière même d'un titan et pas n'importe lequel : le titan assaillant. L'assaillant est ce que les titans comptent de plus agressif car il descend directement de la titanide originelle et est également nommé Titan Primordial.

* * *

Devant cette carte approximative du monde extérieur, Livaï, torse nu sur pantalon clair à lanières, se frotte la nuque, absorbant de temps à autre l'ambre d'un alcool fort.

Lune se glisse dans sa chambre.

Sans même la regarder, il avale une nouvelle gorgée.

"Je crois que le moment est mal choisi pour ce genre d' _activité_. J'ai une disparition inquiétante sur les bras."

"Tu m'en diras tant." avance Lune, s'approchant de son dos, glissant les mains sur le devant pour l'enlacer et poser sa joue entre les deux omoplates marquées.

Livaï lève le menton pour exhaler un soupir presque doux.

"Laisse moi te détendre, Caporal-chef." venant mordiller l'épaule.

"Tu ne sais pas à qui tu proposes ce genre de choses."

"J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que tu me plais. J'ai simplement besoin de vérifier la réciprocité."

Livaï esquisse un sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

Il glisse une main en arrière, se saisissant, à pleine paume, de la fesse de Lune, la pressant davantage contre son dos.

Le contact les électrise tous deux et Livaï lève le menton pour chercher l'air.

Lune mordille la nuque dégagée, finissant par lécher l'endroit où ses dents ont marqué.

Livaï se saisit d'une main de Lune pour la faire glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe dont le renflement est évocateur. Là, il guide, se faisant du bien. Sa jolie tête bascule d'avant en arrière, au gré des sensations qu'il s'inflige.

Lune mordille à présent chaque omoplate puis remonte jusqu'au cou qu'elle embrasse comme s'il s'agissait de la bouche de Livaï.

Puis, lui d'une main, elle d'une autre, ils s'appliquèrent à ouvrir le pantalon clair.

Avec une infime précaution, Lune prit en main le sexe tendu de Levi, allant et venant avec douceur. Le poing de Livaï vint se refermer sur celui de Lune. " _Faster. Harder._ "

La main libre de Lune grimpa jusqu'aux cheveux sombre de Livaï, poing suivant le rythme imposé par celui du Caporal-chef.

Enfin, Livaï se retourna et défit Lune avant de la hisser sur ses hanches, la soutenant à bout de bras. Il laisse échapper une insulte lorsqu'il se sent progresser dans la moiteur accueillante de Lune.

Lune bougeait sur lui, appelant toujours plus de sensations jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme les frappe tous deux.

* * *

"Eren ?..."

Un grognement qu'elle connaissait bien lui répondit.

A l'intérieur du colosse, l'adolescent trembla. " _Mikasa... n'approche pas... je... ne parviens plus à le contrôler depuis... que notre route a croisé celle de ce titan féminin... je t'en supplie, Mikasa, rentre à la base !..._ " pria Eren.

Mikasa trouva enfin l'entrée de la grotte au fond de laquelle reposait le corps immense du titan.

"Mi... kasa..."

Une main, soudain, retint son épaule. Je lui fis face.

"Ce n'est pas très avisé."

Mikasa se dégagea. "Je connais parfaitement ce titan !... Il me reconnaîtra."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre."

La jeune asiatique me dévisagea avec rage.

Un nouveau grognement. Des yeux phosphorescents ouverts sur nous, sens en éveil.

Réveiller un titan était aussi risqué que s'aventurer à lui gratter le dos...

Le grognement qui suivit n'avait décidément plus rien d'aimable.

Okay... malgré nos systèmes de propulsion, je crois que la situation requiert l'urgence.

Soudain, on nous soulève toutes deux dans les airs et c'est Livaï qui est aux commandes.

"Décidément. Vous me les briser toutes les deux."

Le bataillon est là. Et le Titan assaillant bien réveillé, comme en témoigne la hauteur qu'il prend, nous dévisageant tous comme si nous étions déjà morts.

Et merde !... Je ne pensais pas devoir faire ceci à la vue de tous... mais visiblement, le colosse ne semble pas d'humeur à négociation.

Croc !

Choc électrique dévastant le ciel et déchaînant toutes les forces de la nature.

Le déchaînement a achevé de totalement l'enrager, comme en témoigne le frémissement de chacun de ses muscles saillants.

Livaï et Mikasa se mettent à l'abri.

Les grognements se contrent ; les siens sont d'un rauque terrifiant de fureur.

"Eren..."

"Eren ?... Ma pauvre Mikasa..." se moque Livaï. "Ce n'est plus que le titan le plus enragé du monde."

Nos crinières folles dansent autour des nos têtes comme autant de flammes.

Et c'est le choc !... Paumes contre paumes, exerçant une pression phénoménale !

Nos pieds marquent le sol tant la force exercée est puissante !

A l'évidence il est en train de broyer mes mains. Je bascule sur le dos et le propulse des deux jambes hors du champ. Il se récupère d'un salto, atterrissant à quatre pattes, grognant de plus belle encore, corps enflammé par la rage, réellement menaçant.

"SHIT !"

"EREN !"

Règle n° 1 : ne jamais réveiller un titan en plein sommeil.

Règle n° 2 : éviter, de préférence, que l'individu soit de type Assaillant.

Il est en rage ! Et il compte bien le faire payer.

Le corps-à-corps s'engage et nous effectuons plusieurs clés de bras, suivis par des retournements de situations. Il finit par me plaquer au sol, prenant position au-dessus de moi et m'adressant une succession de grognements extrêmement rageurs. Puis il se soulève et m'abandonne là, retournant se coucher, recroquevillé.

"Bon, maintenant, on file."

* * *

Mikasa me fixe. "Rends moi Eren."

"Ton Eren, je m'en cogne. Par contre, le berserk un peu moins."

Elle m'attrape par le col. "Je t'ai dit de me rendre Eren !"

"Besoin d'aide, la taciturne ?" intervient la voix de Livaï.

"Mademoiselle ne veut pas comprendre que dans cet état second, nous n'obéissons plus qu'à nos instincts."

Elle attrape une lame et me la glisse sous la gorge.

"Écoute, ma belle..." éloignant la lame. "... si tu veux que je te rende ton Eren, il va falloir que tu fasses un minimum confiance. Je te le ramènerai."

Livaï s'assoit sur un tonneau. "C'est une façon polie de lui signifier qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ?..."

* * *

La clairière. J'y arrive sous ma forme titanesque.

Il ne tarde pas et se présente à moi. Le soleil haut tape sur ses muscles saillant. Sa mâchoire est très impressionnante et j'aime cette chevelure indisciplinée qui lui camoufle une partie du visage. Ses yeux, lorsqu'il n'est pas animé par la rage, sont d'un vert profond.

A nouveau, il me hume, fasciné.

Nous nous tournons autour puis je le renverse sur le flanc dans les herbes hautes - qui sont en réalité très courtes pour notre taille.

Il se laisse faire, m'agrippant par le pied pour me faire basculer.

Nous roulons l'un sur l'autre, dans un sens puis dans le sens contraire, poussant des grognements brefs.

Il me domine, littéralement voûté sur moi.

Ah, il faut reconnaître que nous nous plaisons !...

Nous sommes étudiés pour massacrer, décimer, sans faire le moindre quartier. Et pourtant... nos pensées actuelles se rejoignent sur un point fixe.

Il sent quelque chose pousser entre ses jambes musclées.

Intrigué, dans un sens presque enfantin pour un géant de quinze mètres, il s'attrape, notant, au moyen d'un grognement rauque et vibrant, combien la sensation est agréable.

Nous sommes des machines à tuer, de fait, tous nos organes sont camouflés puisque notre but est de combattre... mais lorsque le plaisir nous gagne, ces organes réapparaissent spontanément.

Dans le corps du titan, c'est la consternation. Les idées d'Eren se confrontent aux sensations instinctives du titan qu'il habite.

Le titan se positionne sur ses jambes repliées et me soulève à bout de bras, m'invitant à m'empaler sur ce sexe aux proportions représentatives de sa propre hauteur !... Je suis tellement prête qu'il s'enfonce en moi sur toute sa longueur, sur un grognement qui comporte certains loupés du fait du plaisir immense qu'il en retire. Sa volonté de reproduction est au zénith.

Je pose les mains sur ses genoux et me mets à bouger le bassin.

Il me maintient d'un bras ferme passant sous mes reins, appréciant le balancement avec des grognements et des souffles rauques. C'est une véritable bête, d'une splendeur indéniable !... Tout en lui rappelle le sauvage et l'indestructible. Il n'est que rage et passion !...

Il laisse sa langue agile et pointue parcourir mes épaules lorsque je me trouve à portée, alternant avec des mordillements doux, plongeant dans mon cou avec la même attention puis se rabattant sur mon buste, lapant avec la férocité d'un chiot domestique.

Nos grognements se répondent, féroces de sensations.

Au plus fort, nous jouissons à pleines voix, lui se retrouvant lové sur moi, visage, à la dentition nue, enfoui contre ma peau.

Nos souffles se calment après avoir subi le déchaînement.

D'amour, on ne peut pas vraiment parler... plutôt d'un certain attachement. Nous sommes des spécimens uniques et nous nous sommes trouvés.

Nous demeurons encore emboîtés un moment, nous cherchant pour toutes sortes d'appels presque tendres pour des colosses aussi destructeurs.

Ainsi, dans les heures qui ont suivi, il m'a honoré encore à de nombreuses reprises...

Le Titan est donc très proche de l'humain.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, épuisés par nos prouesses, nous nous sommes retirés dans la grotte pour y dormir à l'abri, moi tenue en cuillère contre lui, bras fort passant autour de moi.

Il m'a appelée durant son sommeil, s'assurant de ma présence immédiate.

Je dois avouer que ce fut une expérience inédite et très riche en découvertes !...

* * *

Il y a, depuis quelques jours, un Titan féminin qui rôde.

Son corps souligne sa puissance et son endurance.

Il ne trouble pas spécifiquement mon Assaillant au sens sexuel mais je sens qu'il est intrigué.

L'arrivée du Titan féminin risque de compliquer les choses.

En parlant de l'Assaillant, il vient feuler contre mon épaule. Nous nous étreignons, comme pour un adieu. J'ai les larmes qui montent.

* * *

Le Titan féminin vient de littéralement massacrer l'Assaillant ; ce dernier est encastré dans un mur, crâne à vif, édenté, corps fumant sous les coups répétés.

"Eren !..."

"Je vais... tuer tous les Titans... jusqu'au dernier."

A l'intérieur du corps immense, la haine affichée et sans bornes d'un soldat adolescent.

La réaction ne se fait guère attendre... violente, enflammée. Même privé d'un bras et d'une jambe, il rejoint l'intruse de plusieurs bonds, lui explosant le visage d'une main, faisant gicler du sang comme des vagues immenses !

Puis il la crame littéralement sur place, cheveux dansant sur sa tête folle, yeux illuminés d'une colère incontrôlable, corps parsemé par des veines de lave brûlante.

Elle n'a plus qu'une option : la fuite. Mais l'Assaillant est tenace et elle y sacrifie une jambe.

C'est Mikasa qui stoppe nette sa progression et elle retombe entre les mâchoires de l'Assaillant, se faisant littéralement déchiquetée avec une violence inouïe !...

Le spectacle est aussi effrayant que de toute beauté !...


	19. Interlude - The real story - partie 1

_Je commence l'arc d'une nouvelle vision de SnK ici ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 119 : Interlude - The real story - partie 1_

Je laisse Lune à ses exercices d'équilibre pour rejoindre Livaï en train d'examiner et de nettoyer ses lames - le garçon est aussi maniaque que moi !...

Je me pose, fesses contre la table, observant Lune de loin.

La chaleur est étouffante, ce qui fait que les hommes sont pour la plupart torses nus et les femmes portent une simple brassière.

"Elle est prometteuse." dis-je, parlant de Lune.

"J'ai tout de suite noté son potentiel."

"Je m'en doute. Autrement tu n'aurais jamais accepté de l'entraîner."

Livaï jauge une lame, la plaçant devant son œil, l'autre clos, détectant chaque entaille.

"Tu lui as dit pour nous ?"

Je fronce avant de lui faire face. "Tu veux que je lui raconte quoi, sérieusement ?! Qu'on a paniqué ?! Que c'était un instant de faiblesse ou une connerie de ce genre ?!"

"Je te conseille simplement de lui dire avant que l'information ne lui éclate à la gueule."

"Si tu sais te la boucler, rien ne transpercera."

Livaï esquisse un sourire dangereux. "Tu sous-estimes sa capacité d'observation."

"Tu me fais chier, Ackermann."

"J'en ai autant à ton service, Von Kreutzberg."

"Bien. On solde l'affaire par un duel dans les bois ?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je t'en mette plein la tronche, ma charmante petite _cousine_ ?..." avec son ironie habituelle.

"Ne vends pas la peau de la garce avant de l'avoir tuée, Ackermann."

La lame glisse à l'intérieur de la réserve à fourreaux.

"Je vais me faire un plaisir de botter ton p'tit cul." sec.

"Nous allons être rapidement fixés." m'armant de mon équipement.

"Hey !... HEY HO !" crie Lune alors que nous quittons la base. "DÉTACHEZ MOI !"

"Ne quittez pas vos places." lance Livaï à ses hommes. "Sauf en cas d'attaque."

* * *

Nous quittons nos montures et retirons nos capes à l'insigne du bataillon.

Puis nous nous faisons face.

"Tu te rends bien compte que nous en sommes là parce qu'il te manque les couilles d'expliquer à ton amie ce qu'il s'est passé voilà... combien d'années, déjà ?..."

"Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer, _cousin_ !... Tu connais parfaitement les circonstances dans lesquelles ça s'est fait ; nous pensions crever, merde !" agitant ma lame d'un coup sec.

Je le fais sourire. "Dis donc... tu cries plutôt fort pour quelqu'un qui a la trouille." toujours aussi cynique.

"LA FERME ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet épisode."

"A ta guise." écartant les jambes pour se préparer à l'assaut. "Montre moi donc tes années de maîtrise, chère _cousine_."

Je me mets en position.

Nos styles sont différents mais la vitesse demeure notre dénominateur commun.

Les lames se croisent et se heurtent, dans des tintements caractéristiques.

Livaï est effectivement le prodige du bataillon d'exploration. Malgré sa taille similaire à la mienne, il est agile et puissant à la fois.

Il se raconte que lorsqu'il trucide du titan, le sang n'a pas même le temps de le souiller lorsqu'il le fait gicler. Et cela se vérifie une nouvelle fois.

Nos lames croisées, visages proches, déformés par l'effort du combat.

"Te rends-tu comptes de l'absurdité de ce combat ?" fixant ses yeux perçants et étroits.

"Oh, allez, _cousine_ , tu ne vas pas cracher sur une petite leçon privée ?..."

Je m'écarte, libérant mes lames. "Okay. Temps mort."

Il suspend son attaque.

Je m'installe au pied d'un vaste tronc.

Il s'approche.

"Je ne veux pas que Lune l'apprenne, Livaï. Alors tu vas tenir ta langue, okay ?"

Il me fixe. "Ça remonte à quoi ?... Dix ans ?..." inspectant sa lame avant de la ranger. "On peut dire qu'il y a prescription."

"Nous étions acculés. Nous pensions n'en avoir plus que pour quelques heures à vivre..."

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, dos contre le tronc.

"T'es vraiment la seule nana avec laquelle je me sois toujours entendu. Nous en avons chié très jeunes. Je ne voudrai pas tout foutre en l'air pour... un _instant de faiblesse_ mais... putain, ouais, j'en garde une trace indélébile."

"Je suis très attachée à Lune. Je ne voudrai pas que ça foute notre amitié en l'air."

"Pigé. Mais tu sais, on aurait vraiment crevé si le bataillon ne nous avait pas retrouvés."

* * *

"Plus haut la garde, Lune !... Allez, déballe moi tes tripes !..."

Lune progressait. Si tel n'était pas le cas, Livaï aurait depuis longtemps laissé tomber.

Elle progressait à la lame et en matière d'équitation.

"Je veux que tu bouffes du titan, Lune !..."

"Moi, c'est toi que j'ai envie de bouffer H24 !..."

"Ne te déconcentre pas !..." passant derrière elle, la maintenant d'un bras autour des épaules, lame sur sa gorge. "Si j'étais un titan, tu serais morte, Lune."

"Gnnnn..." tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de Livaï, en vain.

"J'ai connu quelqu'un d'aussi calé que toi... j'ai fini par ramasser sa tête sur le champ de bataille."

Lune déglutit. "Livaï... tu... tu aimais cette pers..."

"Là n'est pas la question, Lune. Je ne veux plus perdre des vies. La tienne, celles du bataillon... c'est une sensation fort désagréable, crois moi."

"Je... te remercie, Liv'..." appréciant la confiance qu'il lui accorde, basculant soudain pour le faire passer sur son dos courbé, le menaçant de sa lame une fois à terre.

Livaï sourit. "Tu as du talent."

* * *

Lune tomba sur les genoux, index tremblant. "Qu'est-ce qu..."

J'éclate de rire en découvrant ce qui la perturbe.

"Non... nooooon... le mythe vient de se changer en... femme de chambre !..." avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Je n'en peux plus, m'en tenant les côtes.

Livaï, lui, est imperturbable, secouant son chiffon à poussière par la fenêtre.

"Lune ! Qu'attends-tu pour venir me prêter main forte ? Ou faut-il que je m'occupe de tout dans ce putain de bataillon ?!"

Lune se traîne, larme à l'œil.

"Et toi, la baleine, au lieu de te marrer comme un éléphant, attrape ça !..." me balançant un balai.

* * *

"T'as déjà eu des petites amies officielles, Livaï ?" questionne Lune, avec sa curiosité naturelle.

Ce dernier s'étrangle à moitié et rince le tout avec une gorgée de thé.

Je me marre. "Qui voudrait d'un emmerdeur pareil, sérieux ? Doublé d'un joli maniaque." rajustant l'épaulette de sa veste.

Il me fixe, regard intense. "Qui en voudrait, je te le demande ?" cynique.

"Bien, alors racontez-moi un de vos souvenirs de jeunesse !..." déclare Lune, tapant dans les mains.

Nous nous regardons, le même événement venant frapper simultanément nos esprits.

"Hem... euh..."

"Ma cousine a manqué de se noyer un jour." sirotant tranquillement son thé.

"Hey ! Il y avait un fort courant, je te rappelle !..." index levé.

"Sans blague ? La nature ne t'a pas dotée de bras et de jambes pour lutter contre le courant, par hasard ?"

" _Shut up_ , Livaï !..."

"Enfin, vu la façon dont tu t'en servais, ça n'était ni utile ni efficace." me dardant d'un regard narquois.

"Bon, et mis à part les dons de natation discutables de ma Lévichoute, tu as grandi dans le luxe, Liv' ?"

Livaï serre les dents. "Pas vraiment."

"Oh ?"

"Je ne sais pas si ce sujet de conversation est indiqué." dis-je.

"Mon pauvre bébé..." caressant les cheveux de Livaï. "Moi qui pensais que vous étiez chacun né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche..."

Livaï me fixe. "Nous n'avons eu connaissance de notre lien de famille que tardivement. Lien de famille qui nous fait d'ailleurs bien chier."

Je me mords la lèvre.

Lune nous fixe à tour de rôle.

"Bon... soit vous en avez trop dit, soit pas assez. Que me cachez-vous, tous les deux ?"

Livaï me défie du regard. "Allez, vas-y. Sers lui." désignant Lune d'un mouvement de menton.

"Très bien." me tournant vers Lune. "Cela remonte à une dizaine d'années... respectivement au début de nos carrières militaires."

Livaï se positionne, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre, prêt à savourer le récit, coude posé sur la table, tasse près des lèvres.

"Nous nous sommes faits stupidement piégés par un groupe de titans... que nous ne pensions pas si nombreux. Nous sommes parvenus à nous cacher à l'intérieur d'une masure. Nos lames étaient brisées et nous étions à court de gaz."

"Des titans, ouais. De toute sorte. Ça allait des déviants aux bestiaux. Un véritable collector."

Lune attend impatiemment la suite.

"Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas tués tout de suite. Nous les entendions pourtant rôder à l'extérieur... c'est en quittant notre planque que nous avons compris ; le village était habité et ils étaient en train de massacrer chaque habitant."

"Les monstres..."

"Ouais. Surtout quand tu sais que ce n'est même pas par nécessité ou survie, moi ça me file la gerbe !..." vomit presque Livaï.

"Bref... nous pensions notre dernière heure arrivée et... j'ai eu très peur... je l'ai dit à Livaï."

"Tu tremblais de tous tes membres, c'était effrayant." admet le jeune prodige.

"Ho ?... Toi, ma Lévichoute ?..." étonnée.

"Au final..."

"Au final, le bataillon est arrivé. Fin de l'histoire." conclut Livaï, me fixant.

Mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que nous omettons une partie de l'histoire. Cette partie précisément qui nous chagrine tant l'un, l'autre. Ce moment qui nous a échappé. Qui s'est glissé, avec une sournoiserie évidente, hors de contrôle...

J'avais peur. Je tremblais comme une feuille. J'ai demandé à Livaï s'il connaissait une solution pour que cette peur cesse de nous paralyser. La réponse a été positive.

Sans un mot, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et nous avons commencé à nous déshabiller avec frénésie, bouches liées par un baiser aussi offensant qu'audacieux, affamés l'un de l'autre. Sa main a tôt fait de passer entre les boutons de ma chemise pour caresser mes seins à pleine paume, sur la brassière, finissant par se couler à l'intérieur, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche.

J'avais les bras accrochés à sa nuque, me frottant à lui, l'éveillant inévitablement.

Nos bouche n'avaient de cesse de s'offrir des gâteries mutuelles, faisant bourdonner nos sens.

Le danger frappait nos tempes en même temps que le désir que nous nous inspirions.

Il m'a retournée, dos contre son torse, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, main occupée à se donner du leste tandis que l'autre allait devant, se glissant agilement à l'intérieur du pantalon, après avoir ouvert la ceinture et m'avoir débarrassée, en un tour de main, de la jupette cuir qui garnissait notre taille.

Un soupir défaillant vint accueillir l'intruse tant la moiteur qu'il trouva là était à la fois abondante et délicieuse.

Je venais de me saisir du sexe superbement dressé qui se débattait entre mes fesses et nous nous sommes caressés ainsi, laissant nos sons monter jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Mais nous n'en avions pas assez...

"J'ai envie de te baiser." est tombé, dans un rauque enflammé. "J'ai sérieusement envie de te baiser."

Il s'est alors installé sur un vestige de pierre de cheminée, m'invitant à le rejoindre.

Sitôt nos bassins en contact, le feu nous a repris jusqu'à en gémir lourdement, nous gâtant à nouveau des mains et des bouches. Je n'étais plus qu'un jouet soumis à un désir aussi inédit qu'interdit, sens dopés par la situation désespérée. Il n'en menait guère large, nous sachant condamnés à coup sûr sans intervention extérieure.

Je l'ai repris en moi tant sa consistance m'y invitait et là, j'ai bougé sans plus de raison, nous entraînant vers un nouvel orgasme d'autant plus puissant.

Alors que nous récupérions à peine, des cris nous parvinrent aux oreilles ; celui du bataillon tout proche.

Dans la hâte et sans nous adresser le moindre regard, nous avons réenfilé nos harnais et nos vêtements, nous rendant présentables à l'arrivée du bataillon.

* * *

Depuis cet épisode, nous osons à peine nous regarder. Les conséquences frappent à la porte de nos consciences et nous ne savons de quelle manière gérer la suite.

Nous en devenons fuyants, chacun de notre côté. Nous ne nous adressons plus la parole durant un bon moment, nous ignorant par nécessité au lieu de dealer avec les conséquences inexorables de nos actes.

Puis je me décide à faire un pas vers lui et vais le trouver aux écuries, l'attrapant directement par la main pour l'inviter à un baiser chaud, à l'abri des regards.

Je retrouve le contact avec le brasier qui m'a fait perdre la tête cette après-midi là, alors que tout semblait perdu.

"Je... veux continuer, Livaï."

Il en sourit de manière fugace, caressant ma joue d'un revers des doigts pour seul accord.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous avons tout juste le temps d'échanger un baiser - je deviens quasi-folle lorsqu'il laisse courir la pulpe de ses pouces le long de mes lèvres avant de nous offrir un autre baiser, tout aussi chaud que le premier - que le voici appelé en mission de garnison.

Fort heureusement ce type de mission ne dure qu'une nuit. Car Livaï a toujours le geste ou l'attention qui feront que l'on en veuille toujours plus...

* * *

Ce qui vient me rejoindre, la nuit suivante, se glissant dans mon lit aux alentours de minuit est plus brûlant encore que la veille du départ !...

Seigneur, qu'il est bon de le retrouver !...

En quelques baisers, le tour est joué et nos corps se réclament sans que rien ne puisse s'y opposer. Nos bouches se flattent, nous adressant des mots chauds, murmurés.

Nos corps s'épousent dans une perfection désobligeante, nous surprenant nous-mêmes, repoussant toute idée de bienséance pour nous livrer en pâture au désir qui nous lie dans ce _compromis_ familial.

Je me tords, au bord du cri, tandis que les mouvements ne faiblissent pas, bien au contraire.

La jouissance nous frappe fort, ne laissant absolument rien d'autre que des braises sur lesquelles il suffira d'un souffle pour les faire gagner le ciel, en grandes flammes.

* * *

Livaï pose sa main sur celle de Lune. "Tu es bien plus courageuse que ne l'a été ma cousine cette après-midi là." appuyant ses dires par un regard particulièrement parlant.

"Oh, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, tu ne crois pas ?..."

"Si tu le dis." me confrontant du regard.

"T'es un animal, Livaï." le fixant avec le même regard.

"T'as pas toujours pensé ça, cousine."

"Hmm... si."

Lune nous observe tour à tour, amusée par le ping-pong verbal auquel nous nous livrons.

* * *

"Je suis de plus en plus fascinée par Livaï, Lévichoute."

"Hmm... ouais, il fait cet effet là, en général." nettoyant les boxes.

Lune attrape une pelle et me prête main fort. "Il a l'air d'être un modèle pour les troupes."

"Certes. Son style de combat est redoutable et efficace. Il est aussi agile qu'un chat, en prime."

"Huhuhuhu ! Je le vois lorsque nous faisons l'amour, tu sais !... Il parvient à se contorsionner de ces manières !..." rêveuse.

Je chasse de mon esprit les images plutôt chaudes qui commencent à affluer. Je connais la façon de faire de Livaï. Oh oui, je la connais pour y avoir goûté de longs mois... et surtout je tente de ne pas succomber à la curiosité de savoir s'il a évolué dans ses façons depuis la dernière décennie. Je le dois pour Lune !... Je dois être forte !... Je dois...

"Lune." stoppant le geste de Lune. "Je dois t'avouer quelque chose."

"Ah, enfin tu te décides, Lévichoute." souriante.

Je cligne.

"J'ai des yeux, tu sais. Je vois la façon dont vous jouez au jeu du chat et de la sour... du chat et du chat on va dire, ça s'y prête mieux."

Je m'appuie contre les panneaux de bois, abasourdie. "Lune..."

"Ah mais je te comprends, tu sais !... Livaï est... magnétique ; il attire comme un aimant ou repousse si l'humeur n'y est pas."

"Je vois que... tu l'as parfaitement cerné." souriante. "Mais je ne veux pas interférer dans votre histoire, Lune. Je... conserverai les distances, je te le promets."

"Si tu y parviens, tu es très forte, Lévichoute. Surtout quand on connaît ton attrait pour le sexe opposé."


	20. Interlude - The real Story - partie 2

_Chapitre 120 : Interlude - The real Story - partie 2_

"Kiiiiiia ! le Caporal chef va nous gratifier d'une démonstration magistrale !..." s'extasie Hange, sautant littéralement sur place.

Lune hausse le sourcil. Je ris. "Populaire malgré son caractère taciturne, il faut le faire."

"Bien. Ouvrez grands vos yeux. Je vous demanderai de reproduire les mouvements par la suite."

Le Commandant Smith se joint à nous. C'est lui qui a détecté le potentiel de Livaï et il ne s'est pas trompé !...

Il observe les mouvements vifs et _gracieux_ du jeune prodige, bras croisés, fier de son choix.

" _Stone cold, savage Livaï_." murmurais-je, admirant la fluidité de ses mouvements acrobatiques.

"Aïe aïe... je ne suis déjà plus..." déplore une recrue.

"Je t'aiderai." déclare Smith, posant une main paternelle sur l'épaule du concerné. "Ackermann, en piste."

La jeune prodige, Misaka, s'avance, déterminée. Elle reproduit les gestes à la perfection.

"Von Kreutzberg." appelle Smith.

Je m'avance, procédant de la même façon sauf que ma lame se brise sans raison apparente, ce qui me fait chuter.

Puis c'est au tour de Lune. Plus lente que nous, elle parvient malgré tout à un exercice impeccable.

Elle finit par se poser à côté de Livaï.

"C'était vraiment bien exécuté, quoi qu'au ralenti." la taquine Livaï.

Elle lui adresse un coup de coude et il fait semblant de ployer.

J'inspecte ma lame, circonspecte.

"Sans doute une micro-entaille que tu n'as pu détecter à l'œil nu." déclare Livaï.

* * *

Lune se hisse sur le corps alangui de Livaï, bassins en contact étroit. "Tu as connu beaucoup de filles, Liv' ?"

"Suffisamment pour savoir que vous pouvez être détestables parfois."

Lune lui mordille le cou. "Et vous, que vous pouvez être tellement durs avec nous que cela nous blesse profondément."

"Simple retour de faveur." la retournant sur le dos pour la dominer.

Elle glisse ses doigts dans les mèches sombres. "Je crois avoir compris que Léviathan a beaucoup compté pour toi..."

Livaï attrape les poignets de Lune pour y fermer les poings.

"... et que cette histoire semble loin d'être terminée..."

Livaï roule des yeux, donnant du leste à l'étreinte avant de raffermir sa prise. "Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de très intelligent et d'observateur."

"Sans quoi tu ne serais pas avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Livaï ?..."

"En effet." venant effleurer des dents chaque poignet, dans des mouvements félins.

"Tu te tiens en haute estime."

"Je ne le mérite pas, tu penses ?" arquant son bassin contre le sien, dans une souplesse féline.

Lune s'arque en contresens pour toute réponse.

"Et... dans tes rangs... il n'y a pers..."

La bouche de Livaï vient cueillir les questions de Lune. Outre le fait qu'il sache bouger de manière féline, Livaï est également maître dans l'art de mener les baisers.

Le corps de Lune s'embrase.

Livaï se rend maître du corps de Lune, la poussant loin dans le plaisir, s'aident de sa bouche sacrément douée et de ses paumes. Le jeune homme n'est plus à enseigner en matière de plaisirs et il entraîne Lune dans un tourbillon de voluptés criées.

* * *

Livaï resserre les sangles du harnais de Lune. Cette dernière en ronronne presque.

"Je vais vraiment y prendre goût, tu sais ?..."

"Hmm... je me doutais bien que tu adorerais être attachée."

"Tais toi, Livaï, tu me donnes envie là. Et c'est pas sympa avant l'entraînement."

"Utilise donc cette énergie à bon escient avant que je me charge du surplus." lui adressant un geste accompagné d'un regard explicite. "Par ailleurs, Lune, tu prends beaucoup trop de temps pour te laver le matin. Tâche d'abréger."

* * *

Lune a progressé. Et cela tombe bien vu que nous nous apprêtons à une expédition extra-muros donc une opération extrêmement risquée !... Autant que chacun soit au top de sa forme !... Car les Titans ne feront pas de quartiers.

"Tu lui donnes des ailes." dis-je à l'attention de Livaï.

"Tu l'envies ?" du tac-au-tac.

"Enfoiré."

Livaï esquisse un sourire, fier d'avoir touché sa cible.

* * *

Nous nous déplaçons au galop. Toujours. Au trot, les titans pourraient facilement nous rattraper. Mais les plus vifs d'entre eux sont capables d'atteindre la vitesse de nos chevaux. Les déviants sont de ceux-là. Ils courent dans tous les sens, imprévisibles et complètement timbrés, s'en prenant de préférence à des regroupements d'humains plutôt que des humains isolés !...

Les déviants me filent des frissons !... Et je suis sûre que Livaï, sous ses allures glaciales, les déteste tout autant que moi et s'en méfie comme de la peste.

Justement, Livaï monte à hauteur de Lune. "Pas froid ?..."

"Pas tant que nous galoperons. Au pire, tu me réchaufferas à l'arrêt !..."

Ils sont mignons !... Et j'aime sincèrement voir Livaï prendre soin de Lune malgré la tension latente qui règne entre nous.

* * *

Nous voici dans les ruines d'un fort pour y passer la nuit.

Nous dormons, tête sur les sacs et avec des couvertures de fortune.

Il y a toujours trois soldats de garde. Et Livaï est du nombre.

"Livaï... je vais avoir froid, viens me réchauffer..." supplie Lune, tendant la main vers le Caporal-chef, murmurant pour que moi seule entende l'appel.

Je souris. "Je vais m'en charger, Lune. Un peu moins bien que lui, j'imagine... mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien."

"T'es un amour, ma Lévichoute."

* * *

Au cours de sa garde, Livaï s'est penché sur nous, caressant le visage endormi de Lune et s'attardant, dans un regard chaud, sur le mien, sans toutefois oser l'affirmer par un geste.

Une boule lui grimpe à la gorge. Il déglutit presque bruyamment, refermant le poing sur les ravages que lui causent ces sentiments, déchirant son cœur de trop aimer.

Sa main tremble un instant lorsque le velouté de ma peau lui revient, intact, à l'esprit. Il se lèche rapidement les lèvres comme si nous venions d'échanger un baiser.

"Hmm... ça te fait kiffer de me voir en crever d'envie, hein ?"

Livaï s'octroie enfin les deux à trois heures de repos habituelles, se laissant glisser contre le pan de mur jusqu'au sol, cape rabattue sur le devant, paupières papillonnant de sommeil.

Ses rêves le ramènent dix ans en arrière. Lorsqu'il est revenu, sain et sauf, d'une expédition extra-muros.

* * *

Depuis mon lit, j'ai entendu le bataillon rentrer et suis descendue jusqu'aux écuries, cape sur ma chemise de nuit, l'appelant discrètement alors qu'il est le dernier à rejoindre le bâtiment.

Sur un sourire fugace, il me rejoint, me prenant par la main pour nous camoufler dans un angle. Sa main se fixe dans ma nuque.

"Je peux t'embrasser ?..."

"Depuis quand te faut-il une autorisation ?"

"J'ai voulu être galant." haussant les épaules, dans un sourire, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres, les scellant dans un baiser chaud et prometteur.

L'amour dès que nous regagnons ses quartiers.

Je note qu'il me laisse quasiment toujours être au-dessus et lui en fait la remarque.

"Je ne laisserai pas cette place à n'importe qui. Mais avec toi, je sais que c'est dix fois meilleur."

* * *

"J'adore, tu sais..." placée dans son dos, laissant mes mains glisser sur l'avant, sur son torse nu, menton posé sur son épaule gauche.

"Hmm, quoi ?"

"Ta taille. Le fait que tu n'en fasses aucun complexe. Et que de toi sorte une telle puissance... doublée d'une agilité hors normes." parcourant les abdominaux et les pectoraux des mains.

Il laisse passer un sifflement, venant appliquer une bise sur ma joue, main remontée sur ma joue opposée.

"Je ne supporterai pas de te voir grand. Tu es parfait."

* * *

Livaï ouvre les yeux d'un coup, souffle court, corps en émoi. Il serre les dents, tentant de faire baisser la pression qui règne dans son corps entier, regard glissant sur moi, yeux plissés. "Tu veux vraiment... que j'en crève, pas vrai ?"

* * *

Je tresse les cheveux d'Undertaker, appréciant le soyeux qui me glisse entre les phalanges, sourire plaqué au visage. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Huhuhuhu ! Allons... je demeure certain que tu as pris du bon temps entre les Titans et ce jeune garçon."

"Il remplace avantageusement B." avouais-je, sans complexe.

"Quant à ce qui nous ce qui nous lie toi et moi, c'est... bien plus qu'une simple histoire de coucherie."

"Huhuhuhu ! Tu m'en vois ravi."

"Tu me comprends. Tu m'aimes. Oui, je peux le dire : tu m'aimes réellement. Tu es celui que j'ai cherché durant tant de siècles..."

"Mmm..." appréciant ce qui file entre ses oreilles. "... toi aussi, tu réponds à ma grande quête affective."

Je viens de défaire une tresse pour la recommencer tant le moment est précieux.

"Serais-tu comme Pénélope qui défait son canevas, la nuit venue, pour échapper à ses prétendants ?..."

"Pas vraiment, vu que mon Ulysse est là." lui appliquant une bise aussi douce et longue sur la joue cicatrisée. "Viens te coucher, mon beau, mon amour, mon enfant."

Il se pâme, mouvements de mains désordonnés à en donner le vertige.

Je ris et appose une main sur l'agitation des siennes. "Viens. J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien."

Je passe ma tenue de deuil immaculée et il me rejoint en blouse large portée sur un bas de pyjama slim.

Je m'installe, retrouvant là le confort du cercueil deux places et il s'y positionne à son tour.

Nos corps s'entremêlent au-delà de nos volontés et nous en sourions, proches, nous savourant, nous humant à loisir, embrassant ce qui passe à portée de bouches : peau ou cheveux.

Il n'y aura pas d'acte sexuel ce soir, simplement le plaisir organique de nous retrouver enfin !...

* * *

"OMG ! Regarde cette tenue ! Je la veux ! Je la veuuuuux !" bondissant devant la vitrine de ce magasin gothique.

Je ris devant le naturel de Lune.

"Je t'en prie ! N'as-tu pas entre les mains la CB des Enfers ?"

Lune rit, captant mon humour. "Les Juges vont être verts !..."

"Ça ne leur ira pas au teint."

Nous entrons dans la boutique que Lune dévalise littéralement, sous mon œil amusé.

Nous en ressortons, bras chargés de paquets.

"C'est dans de tels moments que Rhadamanthys pourrait nous être utile !..."

"Oh, tu sais... en parlant de Rhada, j'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez parfaitement assortis."

"Merci. Ah mais c'est du passé - que je regrette parfois..."

"Mais, en fait, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'y retourner ?"

"Lui." désignant du menton la boutique funéraire. "Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé."

"Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le tuer pour que tu retournes avec eux !..."

"Gné ?" m'arrêtant en plein trottoir.

"Je rigole, je rigole, détends toi !..." rieuse.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Lune."

"Je sais que si j'ose poser ne serait-ce que la main sur ton vieil argenté, tu me fais la tête au carré." tirant la langue. "Et toi, je te fuck !" adressant un doigt en direction de la vitrine de la boutique funéraire du Lys.

J'éclate de rire.

Dans la boutique, le sourire vient de gagner quelques centimètres tandis qu'il prépare un bordereau de transport d'un corps. "J'en ai presque autant à ton service, ma chère enfant."

* * *

Nous déposons les paquets dans l'appartement et je salue Alone.

Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher le sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsque Lune dévalise ainsi les commerces.

"T'es-tu bien amusée, ma chère Lune ?"

"Ouiiii ! Bon, tes Juges ne vont guère apprécier..."

"J'en fais mon affaire."

* * *

Le soleil fait son retour de printemps et nous voici installées en terrasse.

"Je conserve un excellent souvenir de Livaï. De Loki aussi, d'ailleurs." soufflant sur son thé chaud.

"Tu penses beaucoup à tes ex en ce moment, je note."

"Peut-être est-ce parce que je me retrouve sur Terre... J'aimerai que Loki se pointe ici et pousse Alone à la jalousie." gloussant.

"Il suffit de demander, ma chère Lune." annonce une voix masculine avant de se retourner, sourire aux lèvres.

Lune manque de recracher sa gorgée de thé. "Lo... ki ?"

L'homme rit, venant s'installer à notre table.

Lune le dévisage.

Il est très bel homme : longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules, yeux d'une clarté incroyable, visage régulier, des mains incroyables !...

Je note une tension palpable entre eux.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaites que je rende jaloux ton petit ami actuel ?..."

"Mon... mari, Loki. Mon mari. Et non, tu vas sagement demeurer à ta place."

"Ooooh... allons, Lune. La tentation sera trop forte, tu me connais !..."

"Nous parlons du Souverain des Enfers, Loki."

Je suis l'échange avec intérêt.

"Je suis prêt à me battre contre n'importe qui, Lune." attrapant sa main pour y poser délicatement ses lèvres, magnétique.

Je peux lire le trouble dans les yeux de Lune. J'en souris. "Voilà qui va devenir intéressant."

"Oh, Lévichoute, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !..."

"Je vois, nous tenons là une faiseuse de trouble également ?" se tournant vers moi.

"Moi ? Non, je vais juste observer le combat qui se prépare, de loin. Mais j'aime autant vous prévenir que le dieu contre lequel vous comptez monter est d'une puissance terrible."

"J'en ai vu d'autres mais merci pour la mise en garde." puis se tournant vers Lune. "D'ailleurs, je t'enlève ici et maintenant."

"Je dois m'y opposer." dis-je.

Il me fixe. "Oh, je vois... vous êtes la _chienne de garde_ ?"

"Absolument."

Il se lève. "Lune ?..." lui tendant sa main.

"Lévichoute, je t'en prie ne dis rien à Alone..."

Je fronce.

"Laisse-le nous pister." attrapant la main de Loki.

"Lune..."

"Ou qu'il envoie le meilleur chien des Enfers pour ce faire." faisant référence à Rhadamanthys.

Je frappe d'une main à plat sur la table lorsqu'ils s'éloignent. "Je déteste ce genre de situation !"

* * *

"Loges-tu toujours à Asgard ?" questionna Lune, se promenant au bras de Loki à travers les avenues animées.

"Absolument."

"Quelle ruse as-tu encore employée, Loki ?"

Il joue les innocents. "Moi ? Tu sais bien, ma chère Lune, que je suis blanc comme neige !... Je suis l'agneau d'Asgard." ironique.

"T'es plutôt sa plus belle brebis galeuse !... Mais je t'aime ainsi, Loki."

"Ainsi donc, tu as épousé le Souverain des Enfers ?"

"Oui, je... j'aime profondément Alone."

"Profondément, uh ? Si profondément que tu souhaites le rendre jaloux ?..."

"Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Loki. La vérité est que..." s'arrêtant devant une vitrine. "... je vous aime tous les deux."

Loki pose une épaule contre la devanture, s'attirant les cris du commerçant qu'il fait taire en le changeant en souris d'un mouvement des doigts, doigts qui finissent dans la chevelure de Lune. "Je ne renoncerai pas à toi, Lune."

* * *

"Il va y avoir un duel entre dieu des Enfers et dieu de la Malice." dis-je en rejoignant Undy.

"Hmm ?... Oh, votre amie apprécie donc de voir deux coqs jouer des ergots et du bec pour obtenir ses faveurs ?..."

"Toutes les femmes aiment cela, non ?... D'ailleurs... toi, quel jaloux es-tu ?..."

"Je dirai... du genre féroce et opiniâtre."

"Cela doit être de toute beauté." jouant avec les mèches argentées de ses cheveux.

* * *

Lune pose son sac à l'entrée, trouvant Alone dans le séjour, devant une toile. Elle s'installe sur le canapé, bras croisés.

"Je vais bientôt finir par croire que tu préfères tes toiles à ma compagnie, Alone."

"D'humeur querelleuse, ma chère Lune ?" sourit le Souverain.

"J'ai besoin de m'amuser."

"Soit. Tu as le dieu de la Malice pour ce faire, non ?"

Lune s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. "Qu... Comm..."

"Ce cher Loki est passé me voir tout à l'heure."

Lune agita les mains, embarrassée.

"Je..."

"Son but est clairement de te reconquérir."

"Alone..."

"Loki est le genre de dieu à se changer en jument pour séduire un étalon en rut, à se laisser féconder par lui et à engendrer un monstre à huit pattes - de toute beauté, il faut le reconnaître." concède Alone.

Lune fit la moue. "Ne me parle pas de cette histoire !..."

"C'est pourtant ce dieu qui te plaît, Lune." sec. "Ce dieu que tu as fréquenté. Et qui revient à présent te réclamer comme si tu étais un dû." posant son pinceau sur le chevalet en le faisant claquer.

Lune se tassa sur le canapé.

"Je ne le tolérerai pas, Lune." faisant volte-face, visage marqué d'une saine colère.

Lune le fixa, désir lui flambant les reins, ouvrant les jambes par réflexe - geste qui n'échappa guère à Alone qui ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire de victoire. "Je vais charger tous les Spectres, Juges compris, de veiller sur toi."

Enfoncée dans le canapé, Lune déglutit.

"Il ne te dérobera pas à moi."

A mesure qu'il s'avançait, le Souverain absolu des Enfers défaisait sa robe, la laissant tomber au sol pour se présenter devant Lune dans le plus simple appareil.

Lune en avait véritablement le vertige.

Alone l'attrapa pour lui retirer ses vêtements, lui attribuant une belle morsure avant de lécher consciencieusement la place, la rendant folle de plaisir.

"Al... one..."

Un genou sur le canapé, il fit grimper la jambe gauche de Lune sur son épaule, l'écartant au maximum pour la visiter, dans la moiteur exquise qui la tapissait.

Il alternait les rythmes, donnant dans le vif puis ralentissant.

Lune avait la tête qui dodelinait sur l'assise du canapé, sens arrachés à la Terre.

Elle palpitait déjà durement.

"Jouis, ma chère Lune." lui enjoignit Alone.

Ceci ne tarda guère et Alone put se lâcher à son tour, généreux, éclaboussant de bonheur tout son fond.

Au moment de sombrer, Lune avait aperçu un corbeau posé sur le rebord de fenêtre, œil fixé sur l'intérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier le nom de Loki qui les observait, tranquillement posé sur la tablette de fenêtre.

* * *

J'observe les gouttes glisser le long du vitrage, installée sur la banquette, proche de la fenêtre. Pluie de printemps.

Mes pensées vont vers celui que j'ai quitté avec ce goût d'inachevé qui me taraude.

Je souris, au bras d'Undertaker, lorsque je croise des hommes de taille moyenne, remarquablement faits pour la plupart.

A la table d'une brasserie, la main fine d'Undertaker vient se poser sur la mienne. "Je ne voudrai en aucun cas être un obstacle, _my Lady_." débusquant celui vers qui vont mes pensées.

"Oh, je... pourquoi es-tu ainsi ?..."

"Parce que je sais que tu me reviendras et que nous avons besoin d'espace, l'un l'autre." caressant ma main avec une immense affection.


End file.
